Solona of the Grey: Sensational Solona part 2
by dominicgrim
Summary: Warden mage Solona Amell continues her journey post Blight, as always I don't own Dragon Age, I just play here. Violence, some sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

**Solona of the Grey:** **Sensational Solona part 2**

**Chapter 1: Taking Command**

_Regret_.

It was one of the words that Solona Amell, mage, Grey Warden, Blight Queller, Hero of Ferelden, and far too many other titles tried to avoid.

Regret was a poison; it got into your soul and leeched all life out of you if you let it. Solona made no apologies, what she had done during the Blight had been necessary, acts that many would consider treacherous, cruel, or evil had all been necessary in bringing the Archdemon and its darkspawn horde to heel last year.

No…Solona would not let regret touch her, she had no regrets…

No regrets…save one.

_Lucian._

The warden mage tensed, she…she missed her son, her beautiful baby boy. It had been the right decision leaving him with his father Alistair, and his new wife Elissa, but part of Solona still hated herself for it.

A hole had formed in her heart, she…she missed Lucian so much!

She would not be there, she could not be there. What if Lucian got sick? What if he needed a healer? What if he was attacked by darkspawn? So many 'what ifs' bounced through h the mages head these days, far too many.

"Lona, are you all right my dear warden?"

The warden mage managed a weak smile, she tried to put a brave face on around Zevran, but sadly he had come to know her quite well over the last year. He was the last of her companions, the only one who had not left her, she was grateful for his company, even though he did know her a bit too well.

"I'm fine Zev, honest," she said sheepishly, "You have no reason to worry about me."

The Antivan elf frowned, he could see more than clearly through her bullshit.

_Damn._

_He sees me as a person, not some damn legend,_ Solona thought with a scowl_, though refreshing it was a little too intimate for her tastes. _

Solona was trying to shy away from intimacy at the moment, at least until she had managed to deal with her feelings over losing her son.

They were quite the odd couple, Solona, though pretty was terribly bookish. Her pale skin, short black hair, and sky-blue eyes were attractive she supposed, and her battle hardened body was quite toned after a year of warfare. The only thing marring her looks was a long blade scar running down the left side of her face, the injury had cost her the use of left eye, but her now enchanted dwarven spectacles helped to compensate for that, it allowed her dead left eye to see. She did not seem like the type to travel with a man like Zevran Aranai

_Her dear friend, Zev._

Zevran was handsome, his blonde hair and bronzed muscular body made women, and even some men, swoon. An assassin, and former member of the legendary Antivan Crows, Zevran had first made her acquaintance when he had failed to kill her early last winter. During the course of her journeys to stop the Blight Zevran had been a useful sounding board when she was troubled. Unlike some of her companions, he never judged her for making the hard decisions. As an assassin, he had always understood that things occasionally got…messy.

He had not left her side…not once. He even held her hand as she gave birth to her son. They were close, perhaps a bit too close. Zev loved his freedom, and Solona was not ready for any kind of relationship at the moment. Though…she could not deny that she felt…stirrings towards her elven companion.

No…she would not do that to him, she would not use him for casual sex…no matter how much they would likely both enjoy it.

No…she needed to stay focused. She had been charged with rebuilding the Grey Wardens of Ferelden and that is what she intended to do.

Her emotions could wait.

A cold winter rain gripped the Arling of Amaranthine, Solona and Zev made their way down the Pilgrim's Path from Denerim. It could be worse, Solona supposed, it could have been snowing. Soon they would reach Vigil's Keep, once it was the home of the treacherous Arl Rendon Howe, an enemy of Solona's during the Blight, but now it was property of the Grey Wardens, the legendary enemies of darkspawn and the forces of darkness.

It was from here that Solona would begin the process of rebuilding the order…Andraste guide her. She the Grey Warden Solona, the new Commander of the Grey of Ferelden.

The female knight that accompanied them, kept shooting glances her way. Solona rolled her eyes, damn hero worship. Few understood what her victory over the Blight had cost the warden mage; few would want to pay such a price themselves.

Solona sighed, it was just something that she would have to learn to deal with, few people understood the basic truth about her.

Solona was many things; a hero was not one of them.

IOI

Mhari was trying very hard not to stare.

When lieutenant Keenan had told her she was going to be escorting the Commander up from Denerim she had almost died. She was going to meet the Commander, the legendary Solona Amell.

Was there anyone in Ferelden who did not know of the mage's brave deeds? How she had risen from nothing to a national hero. Few could claim such a rise, such accolades.

Mhari tried to remain calm, the Commander was just a woman after all…and once Mhari had taken her joining, she would be her commanding officer.

She wanted so much to make a good impression.

As the Vigil came within sight, the knight noticed something amiss. She brought their horses to a stop.

"Problem," the Commander asked her?

"No…I mean I'm not sure I," Mhari cursed under her breath, so much for making a good first impression, "what is going on, why are there no wardens to meet us?"

The Commander paused; she closed her eyes, tilting her head forward slightly, almost as if she was reaching out with her mind…

When her eyes opened they were cold.

"Draw your weapons," the Commander hissed.

Mhari obeyed, that elf travelling with them did so as well. What could possibly be…?

A scream interrupted the knight's thoughts. A man came running down the road behind him were four genlock warriors.

The Commander grimaced, the darkspawn were here, and they were attacking.

She flung out her hand, freezing two of the blighters solid, the third she took with a single swipe of her bladed staff. Mhari engaged the fourth; striking him down before he could escape.

The Commander nodded to her, Mhari felt…warm, to be complimented by a living legend, it was almost too good to be true.

"Nice sword work," the Commander smiled, "You're not just a guide are you?"

"No Commander, my name is Mhari, I was a knight in the King's service, I was recruited a few weeks ago, but have not taken my joining yet."

The warden mage nodded, she should have guessed, the wardens recruited only the best.

Sadly they had no time for warm praises; they still had a situation to deal with.

Once they had assured the man's safety he told them all he knew. Somehow the darkspawn had breached the keep; they had achieved complete surprise and had killed many of the soldiers before they had even realized they were under attack.

Mhari winced, she had come to know many of these men over the last few weeks, how could the darkspawn have surprised them so completely?

The Commander growled low in the back of her throat, even Mhari found herself intimidated.

"Zev get this man out of here," she ordered the elf, "find a patrol if you can."

"Of course Lona," he said with a nod, "but what are you going to do?"

"What I do best Zev," the Commander smiled wolfishly, she turned to Mhari, "Come along recruit, we have darkspawn to kill."

Mhari nodded curtly, these evil bastards would not get away with this.

They would see to it.

IOI

Warrior and mage moved as one, darkspawn emerged from everywhere, the man on the road had not been lying, the keep had been completely overwhelmed.

Solona shook her head; the darkspawn should not have been able to do this. The Archdemon was dead, this kind of organization was only possible during a Blight, without one, the darkspawn should just be a pack of mindless rabble.

It was just another mystery, one of many that the warden mage would have to solve. Sadly, she drew some measure of comfort from the chaos.

This…this she was trained for.

Mhari was a little over eager, but that was no fault, the female knight would need courage if she was going to survive the night.

An ogre came charging across the Vigil's courtyard, Solona burned it with a jet of magical flame, Mhari followed up by leaping onto the beast's chest, the creature fell, stunned. The knight drove her blade into its head before it could recover.

The warden mage nodded, the girl definitely had the skill to do the job.

They made their way up the main stairwell, there was a small guard post located here, along with several cells for holding prisoners that were awaiting transfer to Denerim. With luck some of the guard had survived the initial assault.

Solona did not get her hopes up; she could already sense darkspawn within, and…and…

Magic?

Solona kicked down the door, a lone mage stood alone against several hurlock warriors, around him lay the bodies of several Templars, the chantry's soldiers it seemed had been no match for the creatures.

Solona found her eyes drawn to the mage. He looked familiar to her, dandy blue robes, blonde hair pulled back into a tight pony-tail, with a single ear-ring with one ear. A coat with feathered pauldrons adorned his shoulders.

She had seen those robes before.

The mage gestured, a jet of flame burst from his fingertips, the darkspawn squealed as they were burned alive, finally the creatures collapsed.

The mage blew off his fingers, putting out the final sparks of flame there. He turned to face Solona, she gasped…

_No…no it could not be!_

"Um…I didn't do it," the mage Anders said with a shrug.

Fury flashed in Solona's eyes, "You," she hissed.

"I'm sorry good woman," Anders said pleasantly, "Do I know you, I'm certain I would remember such a…"

Solona charged, the blade of her staff pinning the larger man against the bars of his cell, he gulped loudly.

"YOU," Solona spat, "You nearly drowned me! Tossed me into Lake Calenhad and stole my staff!"

Anders gave her a puzzled look, "Drowned you, but I have never…" suddenly recognition flashed in his eyes, "Oh…oh, it is you, that mage girl that left with the Grey Warden, Sylvia was it?"

"Solona," the warden mage growled.

"Of Course," Anders said jovially, at least as jovially as one could say with a blade being held to his throat, "I believe I apologized once for your impromptu bath, and as for the staff, I needed it at the time. I thank you for the loan of it."

Solona growled; part of her wanted to burn Anders to ash, the other part wanted to drown him in Lake Calenhad.

"You are certainly a bit more violent than last we met," Anders said conversationally.

Mhari frowned.

"You are addressing the Hero of Ferelden churl," Mhari growled, "Show some respect."

"My apologies," the blonde haired mage shrugged.

"What are you doing here Anders," She hissed.

"Well," he smiled, "for the moment I'm being held at blade point by a beautiful woman, before that I was being transported back to the tower by these Templars here. Sadly the darkspawn have now killed them haven't they?"

Solona snorted, "I'm sure your broken up over it."

"Moved to tears," Anders smirked, "I'll have to send wreaths to their families."

"We don't have time for this Commander," Mhari reminded her, "There have to still be survivors in here somewhere."

Despite her anger, Solona nodded, she didn't have time to deal with Anders right now.

"You know this could work out for both of us," Anders smiled, "here you are in need of help, and here I am looking to get out of here. Could be a sign yes? The Maker moves in mysterious ways."

Solona released him, "You would come with us, you would help us?"

"I have no love for these things," Anders said nudging the burned remains of a hurlock, he wrinkled his nose in distaste, "I'll help you deal with these things, and later you can decide what to do with me…well later."

He stuck out his hand, expecting her to shake it.

Solona frowned, she still remembered the cold knives of Lake Calenhad biting into her sides, still Anders had a point, it would be nice to have a little back up here.

It seemed she had little choice.

"Very well then," she growled, "come on then if you are coming."

She stalked away from him, ignoring his outstretched hand.

Anders snorted; he shot Mhari a look, "Who does she think she is commanding me like that?"

"She is the Commander," Mhari reminded him, following after Solona.

"Oh…right," Anders said with a sheepish chuckle, "Right then…lead on, oh fearless leader."

Solona rolled her eyes.

Maker help them all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Dwarf, a Murderer, and a King**

Solona hated to admit it, but she was impressed with Anders' abilities. The man was a skilled healer, his magics bolstering not only her strengths, but Mhari's as well. If a darkspawn happened to get too close, Anders would either burn of freeze the foul creature. The apostate switched quickly between offense and defense.

Again, Solona could not help but be impressed.

"So you actually killed an Archdemon," Anders asked conversationally.

"I struck the final blow if that is what you mean," Solona admitted with a frown, "My friends aided me though, Archdemons tend to take a lot of killing."

_Humble and beautiful_, Anders thought, _a nice combination._

More darkspawn fell upon them; Solona met them head on, her staff spinning. Mhari bashed another with her shield.

"Believe it or not," Solona said decapitating a hurlock, "these are far more dangerous as part of a horde."

"I'll just take your word for it," he shrugged, "I can't imagine having to fight an army of these Blighters," A genlock managed to slip past Mhairi, Anders froze it solid, then shattered the beast with a swing of his staff, "Anyone for darkspawn-cicles," he asked.

Both of his female companions rolled their eyes.

Anders shrugged; apparently his usual charm was not going to work quite so well here.

They had managed to save several more people; Solona ordered them to make their way back to the main gates. The warden mage intended to save as many people as she could here.

A loud explosion shook the whole keep, it nearly knocked Solona to the ground, they made for the source, if the spawn had attacked in mass, if some Emissary had managed to bring down a wall…

The explosion had come from one of the inner courtyards, burnt pieces of darkspawn littered the ground, on one of the balconies above them a bray of mad laughter filtered down to them.

Solona glanced up; a blonde haired dwarf stood there, a pouch hanging over one shoulder.

_What had happened…how had the dwarf done that?_

"It will take more than that beasties," the dwarf cackled, "come again if you dare!"

With that, the dwarf had run off again.

Solona shook her head, another mystery for later it seemed.

IOI

The sound of more fighting drew them, she could hear a voice shouting angry curses at the darkspawn, whoever it was had definitely got the beast's attention. Solona intended to not let the shouter lose his life.

"Come on you filthy nug-humpers. My ax is thirsty, and there is enough for all of ya!"

Solona paused, she knew that voice.

The warden mage smiled.

"Kill the spawn," she informed her companions, "but try to stay out of the dwarf's way."

"Dwarf," Anders asked, "What dwarf?"

They entered the room, some kind of reading room unless Solona was mistaken; she counted at least ten darkspawn, including an emissary. They surrounded a single dwarven warrior, he swung his ax threateningly. Solona had barely recognized him at first, he now wore a set of legion of the dead armor, still she could not have forgotten the smell, the smell of dwarven ale, sweat, and leather, his smell…

It was one of her old Companions, Oghren of Orzammar.

The mage smiled.

She gestured, the emissary was caught mid-spell in a stasis field.

Mhairi charged in while Anders threw fire from range. Oghren beheaded the Emissary, and then spun, dealing death to three more darkspawn trying to surround him. Solona backed him up the best she could, between their magic and their blades, the battle ended quickly.

Oghren turned; he sauntered over to where Solona stood a huge grin on the ginger-haired dwarf's face.

Solona returned it.

"Ah-ha…there ya are," he chuckled, "I was just telling there Blighters, just wait until the Commander gets here ya nug-humpers, you will all be spitting teeth out of your arses, good on ya."

"Hello old friend," Solona purred.

"Hiya Legs," the dwarf responded, "nice to see you haven't lost your touch."

"I'm a little surprised to see you here," Solona said quietly.

"Can't believe your eyes huh," Oghren laughed, "I get that way myself after a few pints, came here to try my hand at being a bonified Grey Warden."

"He was here earlier," Mhairi said wrinkling her nose with distaste, "I can't believe the other wardens did not kick him out."

"Well," the dwarf grinned, "if it isn't the recruit with the great rack."

The warrior's eyes narrowed, "Yes, a prize for the wardens to be sure."

"Who's the mage, girl," Oghren asked, "Boyfriend? Should we leave the two of you alone?"

"Well, a dwarf that smells like a brewery, you almost never see that," Anders sneered.

"A mage comedian," Oghren snorted, "I thought those mostly died young."

Solona walked up to the dwarf and gave him a great big hug.

"It is good to see you again Oghren." She said affectionately.

"I find that hard to believe," Anders sniffed.

"So do I," Mhairi concurred.

"Enough of the mushy stuff," Oghren said raising his trusty ax, "let's go introduce more darkspawn arses to my foot, only polite thing to do."

Solona nodded, it was time to end this.

IOI

The fighting intensified as they approached the top of the keep, the darkspawn it seemed were protecting someone…or something. Solona was determined to see what it what, these darkspawn were far too organized, whatever had led this attack had to be dealt with…and quickly.

A weak plea for help drew their attention, Mhari gasped, she ran down the corridor, the source of the plea was a badly wounded knight; he looked up with pale tainted eyes.

"M-Mhari," he croaked.

"Roland," the warrior said in a panicked voice, "Commander, Roland was a knight from Denerim just like me."

Anders inspected the man's wounds, he had lost a lot of blood, and his injuries were pretty deep, plus the mage could sense something within the poor man's blood, a poison that no magic could heal.

Anders frowned, "He is beyond healing magic, perhaps a shot of whiskey for the pain."

"I like the way you think," Oghren snorted grimly.

"STOP JOKING," Mhari cried, "it isn't funny."

The men fell silent.

Solona leaned down near the man, she could sense the taint within him, far too quick even for the joining to save him, he did not have much time.

"Commander," he asked weakly.

"I'm here," she purred, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"They came out of nowhere commander, the…the Seneschal ordered a counter attack. There…there is one who is with them…a…a darkspawn who talks…his magic…his magic is powerful."

"A talking darkspawn," Ogrhen mumbled, "the lad must be delirious."

"Something…in my blood," Roland gasped in agony, "it…it hurts!"

Solona sighed; she knew what needed to be done. She drew a dagger from her belt.

"NO," Mhari gasped, "You can't just…"

Solona stopped her with a cold glare.

"He is suffering," the warden mage said softly, "he deserves to be at peace. "

"That way," Roland cried out deliriously pointing to the tower entrance, the talking spawn went there! After…the...Senes…"

Roland let out one final gasp; a death rattle came from his throat.

Then he was still.

Mhari regarded her friend with pain in her eyes, "I will avenge you Roland. I swear it."

She rose, Solona got in her face, her blue eyes cold and angry.

"I am sorry about your friend," she said grimly, "but you must accept that this life is cruel and often unpleasant. So keep one thing in mind, never…_**NEVER**_ question my orders around someone outside of the order. Do you hear me recruit Mhari?"

The woman gulped, something in the Commander's voice terrified her.

"Yes…Commander," she said bobbing her head nervously.

Solona held her trapped for a moment more, then preceded the way the dying soldier had instructed.

The other followed.

Anders whistled.

"That really should not have turned me on should it," he asked the dwarf.

"I wouldn't go there, sparkle-fingers," Oghren warned him, "Legs has all kinds of painful ways to say no to a man's unwanted attentions."

Anders shivered, he hated to admit it, but that just intrigued him more.

IOI

It turned out that Roland had not been mistaken; the attack had indeed been led by a talking darkspawn. The creature identified itself as the Withered; it had the Seneschal, a man named Varel at blade point when they found it.

The Withered ordered its fellows to capture Solona and kill the others.

That did not happen.

The warden mage met the Withered blade upon staff, Anders blasted the darkspawn clear of Varel, Oghren and Mhari attacked them viciously.

"You are not understanding why we are here," the Withered growled.

"You invade my keep, you kill my men, and you think I don't understand what war means," The mage growled, she ducked beneath the Withered's blades, she drove the sword blade on her staff up to the hilt into the darkspawn's gut. The creature gasped in surprise. Solona whispered in its tainted ear.

"In war you kill your enemy, you should have remembered that."

The warden mage spun away, her blade left the spawn with a wet slurp, she spun her staff, and brought it across the Withered's throat…

The creature's head fell from its neck, its body toppled off the tower.

She stood there, breathing hard, glaring after the dead monster.

Seneschal Varel came up beside her; he was an older man with gray hair and silverite heavy chainmail, "Commander I owe you my life. I can't…"

"Look she said gesturing to the road below, a full company of the soldiers were approaching.

Varel snorted.

"Hopefully they will be more…hospitable than our previous guests." The Seneschal quipped.

IOI

The King's party approached Vigil's Keep, King Alistair Theirin, once Alistair of the Grey Wardens regarded the carnage with a practiced eye, there were few dead non darkspawn here, and those that had died had been burnt, frozen, or slashed.

Alistair could not help but smile, Solona it seemed had not lost her touch.

"I should not have left her," Zevran said nervously, "just her and one knight against all of these."

"She seems alright," Alistair gestured, Solona emerged from Vigil's Keep with the Seneschal in tow, behind her a female knight, a blonde haired man in a feathered coat, and…Oghren?

Alistair grinned, here only a few hours and already the mage had begun rebuilding her circle of friends.

Solona nodded when she noticed him, he returned it as she dropped to one knee, Varel followed her example.

"You seem to have things in hand, too bad," the King said merrily, "I kind of missed the whole darkspawn killing thing."

"King Alistair," Mhari gasped, falling to her own knee.

After a brief explanation of what had happened, Alistair had shaken his head. The death toll had been high, but worse than that, the Orlesian wardens were all either dead or missing.

Solona was once again one of the last wardens in Ferelden.

Alistair shook his head; his former love had really needed to stop doing that.

Normally he would have volunteered to take his place besides Solona until more Wardens could be recruited or sent, but Solona would not hear of it, Ferelden needed its King…

And Lucian needed his Father.

Of course, Solona was not entirely without help, she had Zevran and that female knight.

"You have quite the task ahead of you," Alistair said sympathetically.

"Hey," Oghren growled, "What am I, chopped nug-liver?"

"From the smell that is not a bad guess," Anders quipped.

Oghren glared at the mage.

"I came here to join the Grey Wardens, and from the…"

It was at that moment that a full company of Templars rode into the courtyard, their leader an intense looking woman with dark brown hair glanced around the Keep nervously, until her eyes fell on the King, and Anders."

"King Alistair," The woman practically leapt off her horse, stepping between the King and the blonde haired apostate, "Your Majesty beware, this man is a dangerous criminal."

"The dwarf is a bit of an ass, but…"

"She means me," Anders said glumly, though his smile quickly returned, "Hello Lockie, long time no hit."

"This man is a dangerous apostate," the Templar declared, ignoring Anders, he was being brought back to the tower to face justice."

"Justice," Anders snorted, "puh-leeze, what you people know of justice would fit into a thimble; I'll just escape again anyway."

"Never again," the Templar woman hissed, "I will see you hang for what you have done here…murderer."

"Murderer," Anders sounded almost shocked, "I didn't kill those…" he sighed; he knew there was nothing he could say to change Ser Rylock's mind, "What is the use, you won't believe me anyway."

"Do you have anything to say on this matter…Commander," Alistair asked expectedly.

Solona smiled slightly, Alistair knew her far too well, he had seen her reaction to the arrogant Templar. She intended to deny the woman her prize, and help Ferelden in the process.

"I do Your Majesty," Solona nodded, "I hereby invoke the Grey Warden Right of Conscription, and take this man into our custody."

Rylock's face turned red with fury, "NEVER! THE CHANTRY WILL NOT…"

"The wardens still possess the right of conscription Ser Knight," Alistair said coldly, "I shall allow this."

The Templar glared at both the King and Solona, neither would back down.

Finally the woman submitted.

"Whatever you feel is best," she said stalking away.

"Ha," Oghren laughed, "Way to go kid! Welcome aboard!"

"Congratulations Ser Mage," Mhari added, I look forward to fighting at your side."

"Me…a Grey Warden," Anders brightened at the thought of not returning to the tower, "I guess that could work."

Varel led the three recruits back inside, leaving Solona alone to speak with Alistair. This was…awkward for the warden mage, she and Alistair had not been alone together since that night when Morrigan…

She shuddered; she did not want to think about the witch right now.

"It falls to you to deal with the last vestiges of the Blight before things spiral out of control. No easy task, but when has it ever been."

Solona nodded, she and Alistair had seemed to always draw the short stick, ever since they had survived Ostagar.

Solona approached him, her eyes full of fear, "Is he well," she asked.

Alistair gave her a sympathetic look, "Lucian is safe and well cared for, Lis and I will take good care of him, I promise."

Solona nodded, they could never openly admit that Lucian was their son, the nobles and the chantry would destroy everything they fought for if they did.

"Good luck Commander," Alistair said giving her a sad smile, "May the Maker watch over you."

Solona said good bye, not just to the King, but to the man she loved, and could never have again, but in the end it was for the best.

A warden did what she must.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Restless Night**

Sleep would not come easily to Solona Amell tonight, her mind was far too busy, the kidnapping of the Orlesian Wardens, the talking darkspawn, even Alistair's presence was distraction. It seemed that despite all efforts, Solona would just have to rebuild the order from scratch.

The warden mage sighed; it was just another problem she had to deal with.

The preparations were now underway for the joining, which would take place tomorrow evening. Mhari, Anders and Oghren would have this one final night to rest, and in Mhari and Oghren's, case come to a decision.

She informed the two warriors that this would be their last chance to turn back, there would be no repercussions should they decide to leave. The joining was dangerous, if either decided that they did not want any part of it, they could leave now.

Anders would take the joining whether he was ready or not, if he tried to run now, the Templars would likely catch him again, and given what Ser Rylock said, they were looking to hang him this time, not simply take him back to the tower.

The wardens were his only escape now.

Solona shivered, she could not help but think of her own joining, she had been one of three recruits then, Daveth a pick pocket from Denerim had not survived the taint, ser Jory, a knight from Highever, had panicked and tried to leave. Duncan, Solona's predecessor had killed the man for that refusal.

Solona was not sure that she could bring herself to do that, if one of the recruits panicked, she wasn't sure if she could do what needed to be done.

Fortunately, Zev had volunteered to stand with her, she had given him specific orders as the joining was concerned.

_The recruits would leave either as Grey Wardens, or not at all._

She knew that she could depend on the elf to do what she could not.

She could not help but wonder who would survive out of her three recruits?

Even as she descend deeper into the vigil's dungeons, looking for recruit number four.

Apparently a thief had been caught sneaking around the keep a few days before she had arrived, it had taken four of the Orlesian wardens to capture him, and what was more interesting than that, was the fact that he had managed to blacken one of the warden's eyes.

The private who had told her the story had said that the Orlesians had even considered recruiting the man, so impressed had they been with his skills.

The story had intrigued the warden mage, she found that she wanted to see this thief for herself, it was for this reason that she now made her way to the dungeons, if this man was as tough as the other wardens had claimed, then perhaps he could yet prove useful to those he had tried to steal from.

IOI

"Who is he?"

Nathaniel glared at the cold blooded murderess who had slain his father. He was not impressed by what he saw, pale skin, dark hair, spectacles, how in the Maker's name had such a woman murdered his Father?

You shouldn't underestimate her, he chided himself, she is a mage, and far more cunning then she appears to be.

"He would not give his name commander," the guard on duty informed her, "but he is clearly no ordinary burglar. The Seneschal asked to know your decision on this matter, he is eager to hear what you intend to do with this man."

Nathaniel almost chuckled at that, he suspected that he would be dead in the morning, from what he had heard about this Solona Amell is that she did not take prisoners, his Father, Teyrn Loghain, and many others during the Blight had died beneath this woman's blade.

He did not court death, but recognized that it was the likely outcome of this meeting.

Well if she expected him to beg for mercy that would not happen.

All he had left now was his pride.

The guard left, the mage woman opened his cell, she stood before him without fear.

The woman's audacity enraged him.

"So here you are," Nathaniel snorted, "Destroyer of the Blight, and Vanquisher of all evil, aren't you supposed to be ten feet tall with lightning bolts shooting out of your eyes?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Solona said dryly, "If I knew I had to impress a common thief, I would have tried to dress up."

Nathaniel chuckled bitterly, "I just thought my Father's killer would be…well…more."

Solona's eyes narrowed in confusion, "And your Father was?"

The man rose, his face mere centimeters from hers.

"I am Nathaniel Howe; my Father ruled these lands until you murdered him. Tell me, do you remember my Father at all?"

Howe, Solona shuddered, this was Rendon Howe's eldest son. She should have known. His face resembled his Father's quite closely.

Rendon Howe had been a monster; she refused to see his death as anything but a public service.

"Your Father was a traitor," She said coldly.

That only served to anger the man more.

"My Father served the Hero of Riverdane, and fought against the Orlesians. He did what he could to defend our homeland."

Solona snorted, she did not have a high opinion of Rendon Howe, the man was a parasite, he used the chaos Loghain caused to advance himself. He tortured and maimed innocent people in Loghain's name.

Solona had lost no sleep over the man's death.

"Is that why you returned," she asked to avenge your Father?"

"I came here," Nathaniel growled, "I thought to set a trap to kill you, but…but when I got here. I…I just wanted to collect some of my family's things. The Howe's are pariahs now. I just wanted to get something back," the man chuckled mirthlessly, "and now you get to decide my fate, ironic."

Solona pursed her lips; she could not help, but feel a little sorry for the man.

"Did you know what your Father was doing?" she asked.

"No, I have been in the Free Marches for years," Nathaniel glared at her, "look I know there was a war, and to the victors go the spoils, but that should not be a reason to destroy my entire family."

Solona tended to agree, there was no evidence to suggest that the man had any part of his Father's mad schemes. She did not want to punish him for simply being Arl Howe's son.

"I understand we had a bit of trouble capturing you?" she asked.

"My time abroad was not spent chasing skirts and drinking wine," the man said bitterly, I learned many things, scouting, hunting…poisons," he grinned predatorily, "If I had been a little more careful you may not have survived our first encounter."

Solona flinched, but did not back down, veiled threats did not scare her.

"Perhaps," Solona shrugged, "Though revenge is not the most profitable of ventures. If you care so much about your family name, I'm surprised you did not return to try and redeem it."

Another bitter chuckle escaped Nathaniel's lips.

"Why yes, I should go and join King Alistair's service immediately," he replied sarcastically, "I'm sure he and his Cousland queen would gladly give a Howe another chance."

Once again another fair point.

Despite his family name, Solona found herself intrigued, she sensed none of the arrogant ambition that she had seen so clearly in the boy's Father. Nathaniel was simply lashing out at the death of his parent, Solona did not blame him, but she suspected that Elissa would not hesitate to see Nathaniel hanged; she had viewed the Howes as enemies of her family and the nation.

Unless she chose to act, then it was highly likely Nathaniel Howe would not see another sunset.

She sent word to the Seneschal; she knew what needed to be done.

IOI

"Did you know this is Nathaniel Howe, "She asked the Seneschal?

"A Howe," the older man grunted, "I'm not surprised that they turned up again. The Howe's can be implacable enemies commander."

"Yes," Solona nodded, "something that the darkspawn will soon see, I intend to invoke the right of conscription."

What!" Nathaniel's eyes widened in shock.

"Commander are you sure," Varel looked at her like she had just sprouted horns, "the right of conscription, on the prisoner."

Solona nodded, she was sure.

"No," Nathaniel growled, "I won't accept this, hang me first."

"You may die in the joining Mister Howe," Solona growled, "but some chance is better than no chance yes? Is that not better than hanging?"

Nathaniel paused, considering her words, "Hard to say," He admitted, "Do you tend to want wardens who want you dead?"

"Ferelden needs wardens now, more than ever," the warden mage informed him, "I'll take my chances."

Nathaniel shook his head, "You are a very strange woman."

You have no idea," Solona said with a smirk, "try to get some rest ser, you will definitely need it."

She left him them, Varel following in her wake.

Nathaniel sat down, he…he still could not believe it.

The mage was truly a strange woman.

IOI

Night settled over Vigil's Keep, in their respective rooms Ser Mhari and Oghren slumbered peacefully. Nathaniel Howe, slept fitfully, nightmares of his family begging for him to save them haunted his dreams.

Solona found herself wandering the halls of the Keep. Guards saluted as she passed them, but for the most part she ignored them.

The nightmares had been bad tonight, she dreamed of being buried deep beneath the ground, the only sound the cry of the old gods ringing in her ears, a song she realized that came from her own throat.

That realization snapped her awake, she could not sleep after that.

So now she wandered, her thoughts always going back to the same place, the newest occupant of the Royal Palace.

Lucian.

Solona found herself standing before a statue of Andraste; she bowed her head in prayer, asking for some king of sign that she had done the right thing.

There were so many things that needed her attention right now.

One of her wardens had not been at Vigil's Jeep during the attack; a warden officer named Kristoff had left to investigate reports of strange darkspawn raids throughout the arling. No one had heard from him in almost two weeks. He needed to be found, lest he walk into a trap. The talking darkspawn she had met here had set her on edge; something had changed in the monsters. This Kristoff needed to be warned.

Then there was the matter of the Vigil itself. The Keep was in poor repair, Rendon Howe had been too greedy to see it built up right again. Fortunately, King Bhelen of Orzammar had sent her a team of dwarven masons, she had spoken with their leader Voldric, he needed time, resources, and coin to fix the Keep, but assured her that it was possible.

Solona agreed many of the Banns and Arl's had donated money to aid her in her endeavors, coin was no object, she told the dwarf to use whatever he needed.

Then there was the letter that had arrived from Orlais. Apparently the Divine herself had requested Solona's presence in Val Royeaux; they expected her to arrive by months end.

_The Divine wanted to see her, personally._

This was a shock to say the least, the Divine could not technically order a grey warden to do anything, but it would be rude to deny the leader of all Andrastians in Thedas. Solona would have to make the trip, she could not afford to give anyone anymore ammunition against her rule here. She knew that many in the Chantry disagreed with the concept of a mage ruling over any lands, magic was to serve, not rule. She would have to convince the Divine that she was no threat. She would leave Varel in charge of the wardens until she returned, provided she had not chosen a lieutenant by then. Zev would accompany her; she did not intend to go alone into a possible hostile Orlais.

A wolf-whistle behind her drew her attention; she turned glaring to find Anders standing there.

"Do you really think Andraste was that much of a looker," he asked, "You don't think she was…I don't know…a barbarian?"

Solona smiled wanly, "It is an icon Anders, and I don't think it was meant to be realistic."

The other mage shrugged, "She is just kind of cute for a prophet. That is all I'm saying."

They stood there silently for a time, simply thinking, it was a comfortable silence, strange…for both of them.

Can I ask you a question," Solona said quietly.

"You just did," Anders quipped, but fell silent when he saw the look on her face, "Of course," he finally replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Why run," Solona clarified, "so many escape attempts, why try and run from the circle?"

Anders snorted, "Don't tell me you never thought about it?"

"Of course, but I never…"

"Because we should not have to be locked up in such places," Anders growled, "The problem is that everyone thinks we should be; it is like we need permission to be alive. I never asked for this."

"No one does, but…"

"As far as the world is concerned everyone must be protected from us that is all there is thee end. "

"Mages are dangerous Anders," she reminded him, "Look at what Uldred did to the tower."

"But we're not dragons," he complained, "I almost wish Uldred had burned the old place down, let them find another place to corral us like cattle."

"You were not there Anders," she said coldly, "I was. I saw Uldred's depravity first hand."

Her fellow mage fell silent then. They were two different types of people. Anders would never have submitted to Chantry jurisdiction, and Solona ha tried to work through the proper channels, at least until she had tried to help…

She winced.

"One of my friends was a blood mage," she confessed, "I didn't know, yet I aided him still in destroying his phylactery. Knight-Commander Greagoir was ready to make me tranquil, and would have if the wardens had not taken me."

Anders was surprised by her admission, "And you still think they are right, that the Templars can just decide to destroy or minds if we resist them."

"I don't know," Solona sighed, "I…miss my old life there sometimes, but I'm also grateful to be free, to be able to see a world I only read about before. It…it is complicated."

Anders nodded; he understood what it was like to want to be out in the world.

"Is there anything you miss about the tower," she asked, "Anything at all?"

Anders smiled wanly, "my cat."

"You had a cat?"

"Well he wasn't really mine," Anders clarified, "he was just some old mouser who had taken a shine to me when I was locked in solitary," Anders' smile turned sad, "Poor Mister Wiggums."

Solona tried to suppress her giggle, ""Why poor Mister Wiggums," she asked.

"He became possessed by a rage demon," Anders informed her, "some fool playing with demonology had let it out. He took out three Templars before they put him down," Anders smirked then, "I was never more proud of him."

Solona shook her head, "You're a strange one Anders."

His smirk widened into a grin, "I think I shall go inside and find a drink, a toast to Mister Wiggums, may he ever eat mice in the fade."

"Don't stay up too late, you should get some rest; you have a joining to go through tomorrow."

His good cheer faded.

"Yes," he sniffed, "death to all darkspawn, rah, rah rah." He left her then, off to find his drink.

Solona could not help but smile; she had thought the exact same thing when Duncan had first taken her from the tower. Perhaps they were not so different after all.

She would have to tell him after the joining…if he was still around.

Solona frowned, she really needed to stop doing that to herself, and the joining was all in the hands of her recruits now, them and the Maker.

She returned to her bed then, she needed sleep to…

Tomorrow promised to be very busy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Joining**

The next day passed quickly, Mhari and Oghren trained with the soldiers. Anders did what he could to help those still suffering from injuries from the darkspawn attack. Nathaniel still languished in his prison cell. Voldric and Varel trailed after Solona. The warden mage stalked along the broken walls of the keep, she shook her head. The state this place was in, it would not keep out a flock of sheep.

That would not do, that would not do at all.

"I want my fortress to be able to resist a major attack in two months," she ordered.

"Commander, be reasonable," Varel said, "we don't have the men to accomplish that kind of…"

"Hire more men, work the quarries, I don't care how much it costs."

"Commander the Arling is nearly broke," Varel reminded her, "merchants have only now just begun to move."

"Plus the stone you humans use is sub-standard," Voldric chimed in, "It is all slate nonsense. You want proper walls, you will need proper stone."

Solona nodded, she was no mason, but it made sense.

"You will have the men you need to complete your work Master dwarf," Solona promised, "We still have some coin left from the nobles donations, post a bounty to anyone who brings evidence of the stone that our Master Mason here needs," Solona said motioning to the dwarf.

"The noble have also assembled Commander," Varel reminded her, "You will need to receive them. They wish to swear fealty to you and the Grey Wardens."

"They will have their audience," Solona nodded, "are the preparations for the joining complete?"

"They will be tonight," Varel assured her.

The mage nodded, right now she was the only active Grey Warden in all of Ferelden, and she needed to change that.

"I will see the nobles this afternoon," She promised, "The joining will be held at sunset, once they have left."

Varel nodded, while Voldric went off to tend to his work, he also needed to check on his brother. Dworkin had introduced himself to Solona this morning. He had convinced the Commander to aid him in his explosive making schemes.

That worried Voldric, his brother had always been trying to blow himself to little bitsy, now he had official sanction.

That worried the dwarf very much.

IOI

Solona had barely enough time for lunch and a bath when the nobles of Amaranthine arrived. She was understandably suspicious of these men and women. These had been Rendon Howe's vassals; she could not say how many had participated in the treacherous bastards schemes.

Still, she could not afford to be overly judgmental; any traitors would reveal themselves in time.

She stood before them, dressed in a set of fine gray robes, the white griffon standard shone brightly on the base of her skirt. Varel had suggested she wear the arlessa's crown, but she refused. She was not nobility; she was simply a steward of this arling. When she stepped down as commander it would pass to the next in her line. The nobles had to understand that, she was no magister lord. She needed them to see her as both a good friend, but also as a deadly enemy if any tried to cross her.

One by one, they came before her, Bann Esmerelle of Amaranthine first, then Lord Eddelbrek, Ser Guy, Ser Tamra, and so many others.

Solona did her best to reassure the nobles that she had things well in hand.

Lord Eddelbrek and Bann Esmerelle both demanded soldiers to defend their various interests, The Bann her city and the lord his farm lands.

Solona gave both careful consideration, Esmerelle's city dwellers already had their own city watch as well as a set of strong walls. The farmers out on the plains had nothing; darkspawn raiding parties would sweep across them with little or no trouble. Plus the farmers were generally ignored by the nobles; they saw things that others might ignore.

She decided to offer the Lord her support; the farmlands would have their troops.

As she mingled with her new vassals, a lady knight Ser Tamra approached her, the blonde noble woman had heard rumbling of a conspiracy, one spear headed by some of Rendon Howe's loyalists. She had no hard evidence, but promised to gather some.

Solona mentioned this to Varel, he made note of several options, everything from recruiting spies to taking members of the noble families hostage.

Solona balked at the hostage idea; no she would not turn into another Loghain. She needed to send word to Denerim; she had a friend there who might be able to sniff out these conspirators. Plus, she would have Zev check with any crow contacts who still owed him a favor. Killing a mage was not easy, it required certain items if the assassin wished to escape alive.

Zev would be able to see if anyone had purchased any of those items recently.

IOI

Varel wrinkled his nose, the old seneschal seriously hated politics, but he had been forced to play the game, he had managed to survive for years in Rendon Howe's court, and would do his best to guide the new Commander.

Mistress Solona was no novice to politics he noticed, the woman was no stranger to such arenas, and she had studied to serve on the royal court when she was young. Her time as a warden had added a ruthless streak to her as well, that would serve her well as she navigated the treacherous waters of Ferelden politics. , but unlike other nobles he had met, she checked that ruthlessness with a sense of decency and compassion. She would treat a person well; until they decided to cross her, then…well…it was safe to say that whoever did cross her would not live very long when she discovered them.

It was harsh, but that was what was taken to hold power in any nation in Thedas, a leader had to be ready to fight fear with fear, and use their power when it was needed.

Once Solona had allowed the nobles enough time to get to know her and reassure them that she was not some rube from the circle tower, she dismissed them. They had lands they needed to return to, and she had work of her own to do.

The sun was setting; the recruits and conscripts were to be assembled.

It was time for the joining.

Maker help them all.

IOI

Mhari tensed as she Anders, Oghren, and that prisoner Nathaniel were led into the throne room. Her heart pounded in the young knight's chest. She was here, it was time, she was about to become a Grey Warden.

She caught sight of Solona's friend Zevran standing behind one of the pillars, he nodded to her as they passed, he casually flip his dagger end over end.

He seemed a bit tense.

Her fellow recruits were as different as night and day. Anders glanced around the room as if looking for an escape route. Oghren looked almost bored as they awaited the commander's presence. Nathaniel glared at the manacles binding his wrist. He glared at Varel; if looks could kill the Seneschal would likely have died right then.

Mhari found herself looking around, where was the Commander?

Varel stood before a small table, four vials of darkspawn blood sat there, next to a chalice; it was filled with some other dark substance.

Mhari wrinkled her nose, what in Andraste's name could that be?

Solona finally stepped through a doorway to the right of the throne. She still wore her gray robes from earlier, her bladed staff rested on the throne. She nodded to the recruits, her manner cool and solemn.

The warden mage sighed, it was time to begin.

"WE come now to the joining," she intoned, "know this recruits, the Grey wardens were formed during the first Blight, when the world stood on the brink of destruction. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood…and mastered their taint."

Mhari's eyes widened, they…she…they wanted her to drink the blood of the darkspawn?

"This has been done since the time of the First Wardens," Solona continued, "as they did before us, as I did before you. This is the source of our power, and our victory."

Mhari glanced at her fellows, Oghren still looked bored, Anders…well he really looked like he was looking for a way out now. Nathaniel glared defiantly at Solona; he looked like he thought that this would be just some cruel form of execution.

Maybe he was right, Mhari thought.

Solona bowed her head, "We say only a few words before the joining, but they have been said since the first," Solona took a deep breath and began:

"Join us brothers and sisters, join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant, join us as we carry the duty that can never be foresworn, and should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten, and…that one day…we…shall join you."

The throne room fell silent, only the crackle of the torches could be heard.

Solona glanced up at the recruits.

"Oghren step forward," she called.

Varel brought forth the cup, he added the first vial of darkspawn blood, and then he held it out to the dwarf, "From this moment forth Oghren, you are a Grey Warden," Varel said reverently.

Oghren glared at the cup, "What is this legs the sampler size, are you trying to saying something about my height, hmmm?"

Varel stuttered; this wasn't the reaction he expected, "this…this is um…the same cup we have always used."

"Really," Oghren snorted, he took it from the Seneschal and drank.

Solona watched expectantly, praying for her friend's success.

Oghren belched loudly, his eyes turned white, but other than that, the blood seemed to have no effect.

"Not bad," the dwarf burped.

IOI

Solona was shocked, though perhaps she should not have been, she had smelled Oghren's home brew, had even tasted it once. She had been dizzy for four hours afterwards.

"Maker help us all," Varel said glancing up at her.

Solona shrugged, she had not expected that reaction either.

IOI

"Nathaniel step forward," Solona called.

The man approached, glaring down at his shackles, Solona gestured, they fell away.

He looked up at her, as Varel handed him the chalice.

"The moment of truth," he said sarcastically, he quickly drank down his share of the blood.

Nathaniel staggered, like Oghren, his eyes turned milky white, the same color as darkspawn eyes, then…he collapsed.

Varel approached him, checking his neck for a pulse.

"He is strong Commander," Varel informed her, "he will live."

IOI

Then it was Anders turn.

The mage looked at the cup like it was some poisonous snake; it was just as deadly as one after all.

"So…um…we just have to drink …darkspawn blood. That is it?"

"That is it," Varel assured him.

Anders looked down at the unconscious Nathaniel; he shuddered, but clearly recognized that there was no turning back.

"Okay," he sighed with a shrug, "But just so you both know, if I wake up on a ship bound for Rivain, in nothing but my small clothes and a tattoo on my forehead, I'm blaming you."

Anders tipped the cup to his lips.

He briefly staggered, and then stood bolt upright; his eyes had gone as milky as Nathaniel's.

The mage collapsed.

Varel checked upon him.

"He lives and will recover in time," Varel told Solona.

The Commander nodded. Oghren though he had not passed out didn't look very well, he was pale and sweating, Solona advised him to return to his room and get some rest.

The dwarf nodded and left the room.

Now…it was Ser Mhari's turn.

The female knight was ecstatic, at last she would take her place among the wardens, she would stand and fight at Solona's side as a sister warden.

She took the chalice from Varel. She grinned at Solona.

"I have awaited this moment," she said proudly.

She drank deep of the chalice.

Mhari's world spun, thousands of voices filled her head, it…it felt like her lungs had seized up, she coughed, falling to her knees. Maker help her…SHE COULD NOT BREATHE!

She collapsed to the floor of the throne room, the shadows clawed at her as her insides burned.

She felt Varel's hand on her neck, everything was so dark…

"I'm sorry Mhari," she heard Varel say from very far away, "May the Maker look after you now."

Mhari felt like she was floating…she felt like she was drifting away…

And then…she felt nothing more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Daunted…Again**

Solona couldn't sleep, no matter how much she tossed her turned; her mind could not find its rest.

Every time she started to doze off, Mhari's face would swim up to haunt her, the knights eyes regarded with pain and sadness.

Why did you let me die Commander, they seemed to say, why did you kill me?

She cursed herself, this was stupid, she…she had done nothing wrong. She just done her duty, and yet…yet she could not get Mhari's face out of her head.

_I have awaited this moment._

Damn you Mhari, Solona thought, why did you have to die!

The warden mage through off the covers, she leapt from her bed and began to pace the floor angrily.

Her private chambers were fairly Spartan considering some of the rooms here at the Vigil, a bookcase that she was would be filling in the coming months, a map of Ferelden, pins filled its surface, each one marking a possible darkspawn attack. The desk contained a few papers awaiting her signature or perusal. The only thing that was truly personal here was a small vase…

Inside it sat a single red rose.

Solona looked at the rose with a mix of happiness and sadness.

Alistair.

It had been his first gift to her, the start of their relationship really, she ached painfully. She had made the right decision letting him go; they had both made the right decision.

The mage sighed; sadly a decision brought you little comfort. I could not hold you in its arms and sooth you to sleep. It could not whisper I love you in the small hours of the morning.

She wished that Alistair was here…he could always make her feel better after she had to make a tough call. He would have helped her deal with Mhari's death.

She angrily snorted, how had Duncan done this? How had he lived with watching the joinings? How had he dealt with all the dead recruits and conscripts?

Solona had no answers. She sat back down on the corner of her bed, maybe there was something wrong with her? Maybe…maybe after everything she had gone through…

Maybe she was finally going mad.

A knock on her door startled her; she nearly jumped off the bed. Who could that be at this hour?

"Yes," she snapped.

"Lona, my dear," Zev's voice answered her, "I…I heard you moving around in there, are you all right?"

A bitter chuckle escaped her lips; no…no she was definitely not all right.

"May I enter," he requested.

She rose and opened the door, the Antivan elf smiled at her; he was dressed in an unbuttoned shirt and a pair of silk sleeping breeches. She motioned him inside.

Zev glanced around her room, a hint of a teasing smile at his lips, "Is that what you sleep in…quite fetching my dear warden."

Solona blushed, she was dressed in just her shift, she ran over and grabbed a robe.

_Lovely Solona_, she thought to herself, her heart accelerated slightly with embarrassment.

"Is…is there something that you need Zev," she asked her friend.

"Ah, it is your needs that concern me tonight my dear" he replied, "I could not help but hear you moving around in here. I thought…well…I think that you might need to talk."

Solona smiled wistfully, she had not realized that she had been making that much noise, it was entirely possible that Zevran had been worried about after she left so quickly after the guards had taken Mhari's body away. He had likely be waiting to approach her. The assassin was quite patient that way, he waited until just the right moment.

The perfect moment to strike.

Solona suddenly felt uncomfortable having Zev here, she felt…she felt like he had caught her.

That thought both frightened…and…and excited her.

She stood looking into the fires of her hearth, looking for some kind of absolution among the flames. Zev waited, he would wait all night for her to speak, if that is what she needed.

Solona sighed.

"I killed her Zev," she said quietly.

"And who is that my dear warden?"

"Mhari," she whispered.

"Really," he sounded surprised, "I did not see you slay her, did you cast some spell when we were not looking."

"Zev don't tease me," she said pained, "not over this."

"I'm not teasing you Lona," the elf shrugged, "Mhari had the same chance the others did. Did you not give her the chance to leave? Did you not give her the chance to turn back?"

Solona grimaced; she had done that, yes.

"She was not strong enough to survive the joining, it is sad, but there it is," Zevran shrugged, "during my training with the crows I saw many recruits fail in their training and die, some I even liked. I felt sad, but there it was, not everyone is cut out for the life of a crow, or that of a Grey Warden."

Lona sank into her desk chair, she…she could see Zev's point. She had known going in that she would lose recruits to the joining, it was a hazard of being a warden, but she had not truly prepared herself for seeing one of her recruits fall dead at her feet, to watch that choke to death right in front of her,

She shivered.

Zev rose from the bed, he walked behind her, his hands rested gently on her shoulders.

Solona tensed briefly; there was a time that she would not have let the elf get this close to her. A time that she had feared he was just waiting to finish the job he had begun over a year ago.

Times had changed, she knew that Zev would not try to kill her, the two of them…they had been through too much together.

"Death happens, my dear," he said sadly, "as commander, you will need to harden yourself against that, you will make decisions that will get people killed, that…is one of the pitfalls of command, yes?"

"I suppose your right," she shrugged, "But I…"

He hushed her warmly, his hands began to move against her shoulders, the warden mage gasped, her tense muscles melted under his gentle touch.

She sighed, oh Maker…that felt good.

"There will be time for such weighty thoughts later," he purred, "for now…I think a certain young lady needs a little comfort and attention, no?"

A groan escaped Solona's lips.

"Mmm," she sighed, "that feels nice. Where did you learn to do that?"

"I grew up in a brothel, my dear warden," the elf laughed lightly, "massage was one of the services the…workers there offered. One or two was more than willing to share their secrets with me while I was there."

"I…I suppose," the mage said weakly, his touch was so strong, it took away everything, her guilt, her shame, there was nothing but the warm gentle touch of his fingers now.

In this one moment, she was not in control, she was his…completely.

"So," he asked her conversationally, "what is our next move."

She arched her back as he touched a sensitive spot on her neck, _had…had Zev asked her a question?_

"Lona, my dear," Zev said playfully.

"I…yes Zev…I," she shook her head, trying to focus, "I shall be taking the others into Amaranthine," she informed him; "one of the Orlesian Wardens may still be there. We have to find this Kristoff, let him know what happened.

"Do you suspect that he might be in danger?"

"Possibly," she considered, "that guard captain Garevel, I'm having him investigate how the spawn were able to surprise the wardens here so completely. Then…then…Oh Maker Zev!" she gasped happily.

The elf paused in his massaging, "Would you like me to stop my dear?"

"Don't stop on my account," she said with a slight smirk.

He smiled and continued his work.

"He needs to be warned…Kristoff I mean. That talking darkspawn, I have been checking the books that have been sent from Denerim, the order has never seen anything like it, nothing official anyway."

"So the creature's origin is mystery?"

"There have been reports of darkspawn emissaries talking," she informed him, "but those reports suggested that that was simply an Archdemon speaking through the creatures, and that only occurred during Blights. I would sense it if there was another Archdemon out there, but…I sense nothing."

Zev considered her words, "Perhaps the creature was an accident of birth, something that shouldn't have existed."

"In that we agree," Solona said grimly, "the spawn are dangerous enough without the ability to think independently of the Archdemon. If more such creatures exist, all of Thedas could be in trouble."

"I do not fear for Thedas in this matter my dear Lona," the murmured, "after all…it has you to watch over it."

Solona blushed. She…she had needed this, needed someone to talk to, and…maybe…maybe be something more.

Solona smiled, she had an idea.

She gently removed his hands; she faced him, her heart pounding in her chest.

Zev smirked.

"Is there something else you require my dear," he asked playfully, "I can…"

"Zev," she said smirking.

"Yes my warden is there something…"

She shoved him hard against the wall, he grinned fiercely.

"Shut up," she growled.

She pressed her mouth hard against his.

He responded in kind, kissing her hard passionately.

Solona's knees weakened, Zev grasped her behind firmly, she moaned into his mouth.

She had been denying herself this for so long now. She and Alistair had ended months ago, and she had sensed the elf's interest in her almost from the beginning.

Why had she waited? Zev had been with her through so much, he stood with her against the Archdemon, watched over her as she brought her son into this world. He had never questioned her, never doubted her decisions, no matter how dark they had been.

Zev had always understood her, no matter what had happened.

She had fought against this, against opening up to someone again.

She would fight no longer.

She had denied herself these many months, but now…she desired only to be free of her loneliness.

She would deny herself no longer.

Zev removed her robe, while she tore off his shirt, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her back to the bed.

She pulled off her shift and small clothes, while he pulled off his breeches. He growled at her like a hungry predator.

She smiled wickedly, pulling him down on top of her.

They spent the next few hours finding their comfort in each other's arms. Lona's moans filling the dark chamber.

For just a moment she could forget, forget about failed joinings and talking darkspawn.

For just a moment…she did not have to be a Commander, a warden, or even a mage.

For just a moment…she could simply be Solona Amell again, she…she had missed that.

After love, they lay comfortably lost in the warm afterglow. She smiled up into his sleeping face; there would be no regrets tonight. It had happened, she felt no shame for it, she had needed to be comforted it and he had comforted her…magnificently.

She rested her head against his bronzed chest, a cat-like expression of satisfaction on her lips. She felt herself drifting off almost immediately.

The mage sighed as the fade finally took her

She could sleep now


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Amaranthine**

The next morning Solona left Vigil's Keep she needed to find out what had happened to this Kristoff. Anders, Oghren, and Nathaniel accompanied her, Zevran remained behind, the two of them would be beginning their journey to Orlais shortly after she had returned with Kristoff.

Hopefully this search would not take too long.

Kristoff's last communication said that he was staying in the Crown and Lion tavern in Amaranthine, so this was the best place to start.

Their journey was a quiet one for the most part. Solona rode up front with Anders, while Oghren and Nathaniel brought up the rear, Nathaniel, despite surviving the joining was still quite hostile around her, she hoped that he would get over it was time. She needed something to convince him that his Father had not been simply some innocent victim who had gotten caught up in politics and war.

_Sadly that was easier said than done._

Then…there was the matter between her and Zev.

A hint of a smile played across the warden mage's lips, the memory of last night still fresh in her mind.

She was not ashamed of what had happened; she had needed it in fact. Zev was a skilled and gentle lover. Would this turn into something more than simply a night of comfort? She had no idea, for now, she would let the matter be. There would be time for her to explore her feelings for her friend later.

Anders took a deep breath, the apostate turned warden smiled widely, he seemed to be enjoying his new life so far.

"Smell that," he said with a smirk, "That my dear Commander is the smell of freedom!"

Solona smelled the air; she smelled pine, smoke, dug gung, typical Ferelden smells, not to mention the smell of cooking food as they drew closer to the city.

"I think that is someone just baking a pie," She responded.

"Oh…but the fact that there are pies to smell are a step up for me," he said with a slight frown, "I've had a pie-less existence for the most part, I escaped the tower seven times, and it was never enough."

Solona snorted, "You never seemed to be very good at avoiding the Templars."

"Perhaps," Anders said with an exaggerated sigh, "they just never understood me. All I want is a pretty girl a decent meal, and the right to shoo lightning at fools."

"I think your aiming a little low," Solona chuckled.

Anders considered this, "True, I want a harem, a banquet, and the power to throw fireballs at every Templar in creation."

She shot him an odd look, something in the way he said that last part had set off a warning bell, he had told that Templar that he had not killed the ones escorting him…

_Perhaps he had not been entirely truthful in that._

"Don't mind me," Anders said apologetically, "I'm just grateful to wake up and not find myself locked in a cell is all."

Solona shook her head, the warden mages were free yes, but they still had obligations and duties.

She hoped that Anders would be able to deal with that when the time came.

IOI

Amaranthine was all a bustle when they arrived, what had once been a simple fishing village had sprouted up during the Orlesian occupation that had ended thirty years earlier. The usurper King Meghren had needed a port to land supplies to his troops in the north, he had chosen Amaranthine.

The city had prospered from that, not that any Ferelden noble would admit that today, but if it wasn't for the Orlesians, the city of Amaranthine would likely not exist.

Solona led the four of them to the Crown and Lion, the tavern was busy with mid-day business and travelers from the Waking Sea.

Solona ordered Oghren and Anders to keep watch outside, She wanted to be taken seriously here, and Anders would definitely not help contribute to that, and Oghren…well…she needed hi m sober right now, and visiting a tavern would not help with that.

She and Nathaniel proceeded inside, with luck they would find someone who either knew Kristoff, or at least knew where he had been headed.

Solona however could not shake the bad feeling she had about this, it felt wrong.

She hoped that she was just being too cynical, but somehow…

She doubted that.

IOI

Anders leaned casually against the wall, waiting for their fellows to return, Oghren grumbled to himself about not being allowed to get a sodding drink. He belched loudly insulting several passing nobles. Who glared at him.

The dwarf glared right back.

Anders shook his head, "You certainly are a dirty little dwarf aren't you," he said with distaste.

"And your quite the dirty little mage," the dwarf grumbled back.

"I do my best," the mage shrugged, "of course I'm no ale soaked mountain of belches like you."

"And I'm no slack jawed lily-livered coward like you," the dwarf snapped back.

"True," Anders nodded, "We should form a club, maybe even…" the mage gasped, "Namaya!"

"Huh," Oghren snorted, "is that some kind of insult sparkle fingers, I'll…"

"Hello Anders," an elven woman said as she emerged from the shadows, she was dark skinned and spoke with a Rivaini accent. In all of the excitement in recent days, Anders had forgotten completely that Namaya was going to be in Amaranthine.

Well…she was, and she looked more than a little pissed.

"Unlike you I keep my promises," the woman sniffed, "Your Intel was right for once, the cache is here in Amaranthine."

"It is," Anders whole face brightened, the cache was here, everything he had planned in the last year had been leading up to this, "You found it."

"I did," the woman replied, eyeing the mage coldly, she handed him a piece of parchment, "here is the address, you get caught Anders and I'm not going to pull your fat out of the fire again."

"I…uh…understand," he responded, he hadn't expected Namaya to still be angry with him, "thank you Namaya, I really appreciate this."

The elf sniffed.

"Good luck Anders, for what it is worth," she snorted, as she turned to leave she turned to Oghren, "Take my advice friend, avoid trouble with mages. They will trip you up every time."

The elf stalked off then, leaving the two wardens alone.

"So who was that," Oghren chuckled, "jilted girlfriend?"

"Do I detect a hint of jealously," Anders grinned.

"Humph," Oghren replied, "That little stick girl has nothin' on my Felsi, she…"

Oghren's eyes turned pained, he reached for his hip flask, but found it empty.

The dwarf cursed under his breath, he hated being sober!

Anders gave him a concerned look, "Everything all right there?"

"Leave it alone Sparklefingers," the dwarf growled angrily.

Anders fell silent, he…he wasn't sure what had just happened, but whatever had happened…

He found himself feeling a little bit sorry for the dwarf.

IOI

"This is a bad idea," Solona said shaking her head.

Once she and Nathaniel had left the Crown and Lion, Anders spoke quickly about what had occurred in their absence. The former apostate was positively ecstatic.

The Cache was here.

IOI

According to Anders, shortly before the battle of Denerim, the Chantry had relocated all of the phylacteries from there Denerim vault, to a hidden storehouse here in Amaranthine.

"What are phy…fill," Oghren stammered.

"Phylacteries Oghren," Solona said helping him, "they are vial of blood taken from mages when we enter the circle; the chantry used them to hunt us should we flee the tower."

"They are our leashes," Anders said angrily.

The dwarf nodded, that he could understand.

"The Chantry is slowly shipping the phylacteries back to Denerim. Namaya learned that my phylactery is among them, and that it is still here in the city. I want to destroy it Commander."

Solona's eyes narrowed, the last time she had tried to help a friend destroy his phylactery…well…

That had not gone very well.

"Anders they can't come after you again," she informed her fellow warden, "Grey Wardens are free mages, we are beyond chantry jurisdiction."

"And what is stopping them from turning around and calling all Grey Warden Mages apostates too," Anders replied.

"The wardens and the chantry have a treaty; the Templars are not allowed to break it."

"Never the less, I have to do this Commander…please," Anders begged, "I…I can't tolerate being bound like this anymore."

Solona considered Anders words, technically the templars should have to surrender Anders' phylactery, he was no longer their concern after all, and he was the wardens' problem now. Still…a group of wardens breaking into a Templar store house would not look good if discovered.

Well then Solona thought, we just won't be discover then.

IOI

The Chantry storehouse appeared abandoned, no guards posted and no lights were lit inside, it was clear from the marks on the floor that there had been a lot of moving around here the last few weeks, but for now…everything seemed quiet.

Too quiet Solona thought.

Anders led the way, the former apostate was practically trembling with excitement, to finally be free of his phylactery, what more could he ask for?

According to Namaya's notes, the phylacteries were stored behind a false wall at the back of the warehouse.

He made for it like an arrow fired from a bow.

Solona stopped him, if his phylactery was here, then the Templars may have traps for intruders, she sent Nathaniel in first, the nobleman could find no trace of any traps protecting the door.

Solona did not like that, it made no sense, secrecy the not the perfect defense, information was always for sale at the right price. Every circle mage in Thedas had wanted to destroy their phylactery at least once in their lives, what mage could resist the temptation, unless…

Unless that was the whole point.

Nathaniel found the lock wheel; he released it opening the secret room.

A room filled with a full squad of Templars, everyone with their weapons drawn, and leading them was a very familiar Templar.

Ser Rylock, Anders' old pursuer.

"And here I thought that the infamous Anders wouldn't take the bait," the woman purred evilly.

"Oh…hello Lockie," Anders said conversationally, "came to wish congratulations on passing my joining?"

"Not exactly," the woman sneered, "you made a poor choice with this one Commander, Anders will never submit, not to us, and certainly not to you."

"He is not your problem anymore Ser Rylock," Solona informed him.

"He will soon not be anyone's problem Commander," the Templar replied.

"WHAT," Anders shouted, "You…you can't arrest me. King Alistair approved my conscription."

"The chantry's needs supersede the crown on this matter; you cannot hide in the warden ranks."

"You cannot do this Ser Rylock," Solona said stepping in front of Anders, "the chantry has a treaty with the Grey Wardens. Killing Anders is a clear violation of that treaty."

"And so is breaking into one of our store houses," the Templar smirked, "and you have to be alive Commander to report that treaty violation."

Solona almost laughed, this was insane!

"So you are going to kill us all," she said shaking her head, "that is your great plan?"

Ser Rylock's eyes turned cold, cold and dark as the bottom of a frozen sea.

"You have many enemies in the Chantry Commander; eyes are on you from a very high vantage now. They are grateful for what you did during the Blight, but now you have become a loose end, a very dangerous loose end. A new order is coming, the Templars will soon not have to tolerate your foul kind anymore," Rylock grinned predatorily, "those enemies will reward me greatly for dealing with both of you."

Solona did not cringe under the woman's threat; she did not beg or plead. She smiled, it was far colder than the templars was, it was the promise of a death far more painful than any Templar could devise.

It was a smile directed at Ser Rylock.

"I have faced enemies far more powerful than you Templar. A faced one of the old gods of Tevinter and slew him, do you really think that you will fare better than he?"

"You cannot resist us mage," Rylock said drawing her sword, "the Maker protects us!"

"Really," Solona said in a dangerous silky voice, voice that then changed to an angry roar, fury flashed in her blue eyes**, "THEN GO TO HIM AND SEE IF HE WILL HAVE YOU!"**

Solona transformed, her bereskarn form roared as it leapt on Ser Rylock, tearing out the woman's throat.

Her fellow wardens joined her, the battle was quick and brutal.

Not a single Templar survived.

IOI

A few hours later the wardens found themselves on the road, heading east towards the marshlands there. They stopped to camp for the night. Nathaniel took first watch while Oghren snored loudly in his tent. Anders approached Solona who was sitting near the fire; the commander had been very quiet since the fight in the storehouse.

Anders felt that he needed to say something, but…nothing would come out.

Thanks was not a strong enough word.

Solona looked up at him adjusting her spectacles. He had said nothing, but somehow she knew what he was trying to ask.

_Why?_

"I wouldn't let them take you," she informed him, "you are one of us now, and Grey Wardens look after their own."

Anders nodded, he…he would not have expected her to say such a thing, not given their history.

"I guess I have get used to the idea of Lockie not chasing me anymore," he tried to say that in a joking manner, but it fell flat.

There was no joking when death was involved.

Solona nodded, "Your welcome Anders," she said grimly.

The former apostate nodded, he sat down near her offering her a drink from his water skin, she shook her head no.

An intense woman indeed, he thought.

"So," he said trying to lighten the mood, "where do we go next ole' fearless leader?"

Solona suppressed a smirk, but only just barely.

"Now we try to find Kristoff," she informed him, "according to the notes in his room he was heading to a place in this area."

"And what place is that," Anders asked.

"According to Nathaniel, it is a haunted place," she said shaking her head, just once she wished she could go somewhere nice on one of these missions.

She guessed that that was just not meant to be.

"The locals call it the Black Marsh."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Journey to Black Marsh**

Nathaniel Howe had returned home to kill a monster.

At least that is what he had told himself as he had taken ship from the Free Marches. He had returned to kill an evil witch who had murdered his father and stole his family's lands. The fact that the woman had saved the world did nothing to diminish her evil in the young nobleman's eyes.

Through her actions the Howe family had fallen, his Mother was gone, he did not know where. Delilah was possibly dead, Thomas was definitely dead. Everyone he had ever loved was now gone.

Nathaniel grimaced; his plans had not worked out.

Not only had he failed to the witch, but now he found himself bound to her service. He had survived her joining ritual and now he was a Grey Warden, fighting at her side.

He would not deny that he had thoughts of betraying her, putting an arrow in her back when she was engaging an enemy; mistakes happened in battle after all, it was likely that no one would blame him….

He would not do that, he could not do that, he still had his honor, the witch had taken everything else, but he was still a noble…

He was still a Howe.

They rode now to the Blackmarsh, to find one of their missing fellow wardens.

The Blackmarsh…

Nathaniel shuddered at the thought; so many dark tales had been told about the place. So many had ventured there and never returned.

And the woman was leading them straight for it.

Nathaniel shook his head, she was either very brave or extremely crazy…perhaps a bit of both.

As it grew dark on the second day of their journey, they came to a small farmstead. The Farmer came out to greet them; Solona asked if they might rest for the night on his farm, she was more than happy to pay.

The man would not take her coin, he knew who she was, what other warden mage was in Ferelden right now.

Anders snorted at that, what other mage indeed.

Nathaniel was not entirely sure what to make of his companions. The apostate was fairly good ally, his magic kept them strong, and at the same time brought swift death to their enemies. Oghren was a drunk, but Nathaniel could not doubt the dwarf's fighting skills. HE had heard the tales of the Gates of Denerim, how the dwarf had almost single handedly held back the horde, how he had stopped any darkspawn reinforcements from breaching the city.

In his own way, Oghren was a legend, but his tale was nothing compared to Solona.

Nathaniel did not underestimate the warden commander, she was clearly as cunning as the bards told, but there was more to her as well, and that confused the former nobleman.

Everything he had seen up to this point hinted at a woman of not only skill, but of honor. He had been shocked at how well she had handled the nobles. Then…she had surprised him again in how she had dealt with that Templar woman, she had given the Templar every chance to back down, but in the end she had been forced to slay her and her fellows,

She had been willing to risk the chantry's wrath for the sake of one man.

Was this truly the woman who had murdered his father in cold blood?

The more that he had been around her these last few days the less and less she seemed like a monster. She could be ruthless, but that depended more on the situation, she had treated the people in the Crown and Lion with the utmost respect. Her popularity was clear where ever they had gone…

It was also clear how much hatred the people of Amaranthine had for his Father.

It had shocked him truth be told, he had known that his Father was…ambitious. That he was always looking for ways to advance their family in the eyes of the crown, but the things he was hearing now. Not to mention what he had heard Father had done to the Couslands.

What he had done to Elissa…

Nathaniel's heart lurched painfully, in his youth he had watched the Teyrn's daughter, had wondered what it would take to court such a girl. His Father had disapproved, in his eyes Thomas would have been the better choice, not that the girl would have taken Thomas, his younger brother thought along the same lines as Father had, Elissa was a prize, she would lead to greater prestige and power.

When Nathaniel had approached his Father with his plans to go to Teyrn Cousland and ask if he could court his daughter, his Father had been unimpressed, in fact the next day he had arranged for Nathaniel to be sent to the Free Marches.

Why had his Father done that? Did he not think that his eldest was worthy of courting the Teyrn's daughter?

Or perhaps he did not want a Cousland in the family, perhaps jealousy had already taken root in his Father's heart, perhaps he had already begun to make plans against the rulers of Highever.

Perhaps he did not want to risk his own son siding against him.

No…Nathaniel could not think like that, his Father was no longer here to defend himself against such slander…

_And it was all because of Solona Amell._

He found himself watching her as they all bedded down for the night in the farmer's barn. A cold sleeting rain had begun to fall, and despite the typical barn smells, this would be a much better place than sleeping outside in their tents.

"Is there a problem Mister Howe?" Solona asked.

He cursed himself; she had caught him staring at her.

"No Commander," he said gruffly, "just…distracted is all. We shall be in the Black Marsh tomorrow, just…thinking about all the stories my Father used to tell me about the place."

The Commander gave him a surprised look. Nathaniel's eyes narrowed.

"There was a time Commander, when my Father did have young children you know, and he did tell us stories from time to time."

"I meant no offense," Solona replied diplomatically, "I was simply curious what he might have told you. I know nothing of this place; it would be nice to know what we will be facing there."

Nathaniel sighed; it did no harm to tell her what he knew.

"The Blackmarsh was abandoned almost a hundred years ago, during the early years of the Orlesian occupation. The village there was given to a young noble woman from Orlais, a Baroness. One day…the town was just found abandoned, its people just gone. No one knew why, over the years people have come to say it is a cursed place."

Solona nodded, it was an interesting tale, Leliana would have been intrigued by it.

A small smile crept onto Nathaniel's face.

"You know…as a boy," he admitted shyly, "I used to dream of travelling to the Blackmarsh, facing the evil there, and putting the wrong things rights," the man chuckled shaking his head, "little boy dreams."

"We are going to that place to save our warden brother," Solona reminded him, "but…if there is some way to right what is wrong in such a place. I see no problem in that."

"You don't fear the ghosts of such a place," Nathaniel asked, "the demons that people have claimed wander there?"

"I'm a mage Nathaniel," she reminded him, "I have faced demons before, they can be killed, but as I said we are here to save Kristoff, I would not risk the four of us needlessly."

Again there it was, Nathaniel thought, that concern for others.

_How could such a woman have murdered his Father in cold blood?_

"It seems that I may have a chance to live my little boy dreams after all," Nathaniel chuckled, "ah the life of a Grey Warden, battling demon and darkspawn both."

Solona laughed lightly, "And that is only on eternal evil Tuesdays."

Despite his misgivings about the woman, Nathaniel could not help but laugh.

Solona was truly not what he had expected.

She was truly a confusing woman.

IOI

The Blackmarsh was everything Nathaniel had said it would be, a dark accursed swamp with the ruins of a long abandoned village at its heart. It was warmer here, with its bogs filled with swamp gas, and rotting trees, but that did little to ease the wardens.

Solona shuddered, the veil was very thin here, she could practically feel the magics of the fade the deeper they moved into this place. She could sense darkspawn as well, but it…it felt off somehow. She reached out trying to sense Kristoff, but got nothing, either the man was no longer here or…

Solona chose not to think about the or part.

She glanced back at the others, they all looked a little green around the gills, not surprising, they were all new Grey Wardens, they were probably just now beginning to sense the darkspawn, it was a feeling Solona remembered well, the feeling like someone had poured cold sewage down your spine.

She shook her head, she pushed back all those dark thoughts, they still needed to find Kristoff, or at least what had become of him.

Solona transformed, she had become a wolf and began searching for any scent that seemed out of place, they moved closer and closer to the old village. Nathaniel drew his bow, and watched for any sign of ambush, the crumbling buildings here would be perfect for such an attack. Oghren stayed close to her, his ax had a wider arc, it would keep any enemies away and give the mage the chance to transform back into human form, she was dangerous as a wolf, but her attacks were limited.

Her wolfish hearing picked up Anders chuckling.

"She could be executed for simply knowing how to do that," Anders informed Nathaniel, "The chantry frowns on shape shifting, it is considered a forbidden magic."

Solona sighed, she was aware of that, but had chosen to pursue such powers anyway; shape shifting had saved her life many times during the Blight.

She made no excuses for the powers she now wielded; the world was a safer place because of them.

They came across several darkspawn corpses, but they had been dead for weeks. The bodies showed signs of being struck by a heavy mace, which according to the records the Orlesians left was the favored weapon of Kristoff. They pushed further out of the ruined village, Solona could feel the power in this place, dark magic had been used here once, it had weakened the veil to such a degree that the warden mage was surprised that they had not encountered any demons yet.

Nathaniel managed to locate Kristoff's campsite, but it was long abandoned as well, the fire had not been built for weeks, and any foodstuff the warden had brought with him had long since gone bad.

Solona began to think that they would not find Kristoff, not alive anyway…

The attack came from out of nowhere.

The thing whatever it was leapt on top of Oghren, Solona spun shooting a jet of flame at the creature, it squealed in pain and rose up on its legs.

Its long spindly spider legs…

Solona shuddered, she had always been afraid of spiders, she did not suffer from the nerve shredding terror that she once had, but it was still there…

Though the thing they faced was clearly no spider.

It looked…well like a grub, a grub with a human face, long spider legs extended from its body, its lower jaw opened, forming a nasty set of mandibles. She could sense it through the taint, which meant that it was a darkspawn, but she had never seen one like it before.

Nathaniel put an arrow in its throat, yet still the creature did not fall, finally, Oghren recovered from the attack sprang up, he hacked the creature to death with his ax. The creature lay dead on the ground, its body still twitching, still trying to rise.

Nathaniel put an arrow in its eye. Finally, the think lay still.

"What…what was that," the nobleman asked.

Solona shook her head, she had never heard of such a darkspawn before…she…

"Commander," Anders shout brought the three of them running.

He had found Kristoff.

IOI

The Orlesian warden lay dead along the village path; he was surrounded by what looked like tainted cocoons, the source of the spidery…grub things perhaps.

Nathaniel shook his head; they had made this journey for nothing.

He sensed them before he saw them, that cold sick feeling in the pit of his gut was unmistakable.

The darkspawn had found them.

From all around them hurlocks, genlocks and shrieks emerged, not more of those spider-freak creatures as well. Oghren looked ready to wade into them, but Solona stopped him with a raised hand.

They were surrounded; they had walked into a trap.

A large hurlock alpha, wearing a great sword stepped up to face them. The creature leered at the four of them.

"The Mother is sending her regards Warden," the creature purred.

Nathaniel gasped, the others had told him about the talking darkspawn in the Vigil, but he never thought he would meet one face to face…

He had been wrong.

"And who do I have the pleasure of addressing," Solona asked, "I would like to know the name of the one who killed this man, so that I can file it properly after I slay you."

"You are being addressing the First," the darkspawn responded with a chuckle, "You are being a brave one Grey Warden, the Mother knew that you would come if this one was slain here," the creature said pointing to Kristoff's body.

"Did she tell you that you would all die here as well," Solona growled.

"The Mother is no Prophet," The First replied, "but she is clever…I was being sent here to deliver a message."

The creature raised its hand; it began to speak in the old Tevinter tongue.

The air around the wardens began to shimmer with golden light.

Nathaniel tried to shoot the creature but he had been too late.

The light claimed them all…wardens and darkspawn both.

IOI

Solona opened her eyes, the light had faded, but…where ever she was…it was not the Blackmarsh anymore.

Healthy trees grew around her; the grass was soft to the touch. The village that had been a crumbling ruin stood proud and true, its buildings whole and painted.

The warden mage shook her head, she felt…wrong.

She looked around for her companions but found no one. As she searched for any sign of what had happened, she finally noticed something…something far off in the sky.

A great city floated there, floated on an island connected to nothing…a black city….The Black City.

Solona sighed heavily she knew where she was now.

The darkspawn had sent them into the fade.

She moved quickly, she needed to find her companions, before something else did; demons were always on the lookout for prey.

Unfortunately, one found her first.

It was a desire demon, one of the most powerful demons in the hierarchy. Solona readied her staff, she could already feel the demon worming its way into her thoughts, looking for something to use against her, to make her its thrall.

It never got the chance to finish.

A large shadowy form fell upon the demon, Solona backed up, it…it was as big as a pride demon, at least ten or twelve feet tall, but wore the robes of the circle of magi.

Solona felt the power coming off the creature…she…she had felt such a presence before.

The demon tried to defend itself, but it was no use, the moment it connected with its attacker it was doomed.

The darks figure drained the demon's magic, all that it was. The flames on the creatures head went out; its body shriveled and turned to dust.

Demonic energy danced around the large being before it was absorbed completely.

Solona shuddered; such a thing should not have been possible.

The robed being turned to face her, its face was demonic, but possessed human characteristics, its red eyes were baleful and intelligent, its mouth though wide and full of razor teeth was twisted into a pleased sneer…a sneer that turned into a smile when it looked upon her.

The creature gestured, a massive throne appeared behind it, it sat down and reached out its hand it welcome.

Only then did it choose to speak.

"Hello Warden," the Witch King said with an amused smirk, "Welcome to the fade."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Fade**

The creature's smile did not distract Solona one bit.

She held her ground, her staff at the ready, and a spell on her lips. She wasn't sure how this…this Witch King had found her, but one thing was certain…

If he wanted to destroy her, she would not go down without a fight.

Though it seemed that fighting was the last thing on the strange being's mind, he watched her with those cold baleful eyes of his, a cruel smirk on his lips. His regard felt…wrong, like he could see right through her, that he could see whatever weaknesses she possessed.

Solona remembered the desire demon and shuddered, what kind of mage could do that? Because that is what she was dealing with here? This was a fellow mage, but one who had found a way to feast on the very magic of the fade. Such a thing was extremely dangerous; she remembered that much from her readings when she had still been a part of the circle.

There had been stories over the years of what the circle came to call inverse harrowings. An inverse harrowing is where a mage is put through the harrowing, a demon is placed inside them, and something strange occurs. Usually, when a mage fails his or her harrowing the demon possesses their body, and they become an abomination. When this happens the Templars kill the mage.

An inverse harrowing is something more, and far, far worse.

There had been reports, where the mage is possessed, but it is the demon that is destroyed, at least mentally, and the mage seizes all of the demon's powers for their own.

That is what an inverse harrowing was…the mage becomes the demon, and his or her powers increase exponentially.

Tevinter mages had always feared inverse harrowings; the mage emerged more powerful than ever, but also developed a magical hunger, the same hunger that demons possess. All reports she had read suggested that all inverse harrowing mages are killed on sight.

The Templars had obviously missed one; it would explain this Witch King's powers, not to mention the ease in which he had consumed that desire demon.

How had he survived? Why had the Templars not killed him?

Solona could not even hazard a guess.

"I find myself vexed Warden," the Witch King said curiously, "here I was, enjoying a leisurely evening hunt through the fade, then without warning I sense something tearing at the veil itself. I come to investigate, and what do find? Why…it is the legendary Blight-Queller herself, and I must ask myself why? What would draw such a legendary personage, into such a dark corner of the fade?"

She debated lying to him, but did it really matter that he knew what had happened, she doubted that he had anything to do with the talking darkspawn and his mysterious "Mother."

"A darkspawn emissary brought us here against out wills. I came here with others, and hope to find them and then find a way out of here."

The creature's smile widened.

"A worthy goal to be sure," the witch king nodded, "Though I suspect it will not be as easy as you think," the Witch King smiled, showing off a long pale row of dagger sharp teeth, "The demoness that rules here is very…possessive of her play things, I believe that she will see you as one of them."

So this…First had not only trapped them in the fade, but had brought them to some kind of demon's fiefdom as well. She still had nightmares about the Sloth demon that she had encountered in the fade during the Blight.

She had no intention of repeating that experience.

"I don't suppose you would consider aiding us in getting out of here?" she asked.

"If you are not strong enough to escape on your own, then you have little use to me," the King smirked.

Solona's eyes narrowed, "And what kind of use could a Grey Warden be to…one…such as you?"

"To serve at my right hand of course," he replied, "You are a fascinating creature Solona Amell, and we are very much alike. We have both cast aside the trapping of humanity and become something more."

"I'm still human," she responded.

"Really my dear," the Witch King shook his head, "I may not know everything about your order, but I can see that you are not. The darkness of the taint swims in your veins. You have grown more powerful because of it. We have both taken evil into ourselves. We have faced it, mastered it, and now…we are superior because of it. You will come to kneel at my feet, and together…we shall tear this world apart, and from its ashes we will build a better one."

The man was crazy, Solona realized, she would never willingly help someone who wanted to see the world destroyed. Everything she had done had been to prevent such an occurrence.

She would not aid this monster in his quest.

The Witch King frowned; it was almost as if he could sense her resistance.

"It is a great honor I offer you little warden, do not mistake my generosity for simple arrogance," the creature growled, she could feel the dark magic awakening within him, "If you will not serve willingly, I will have to leave you broken. That…would be a waste. I…"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Nathaniel leapt from out of nowhere, Solona had not even sensed his approach, she had been so focused on the Witch King. Nathaniel fired and arrow at the Witch King's eyes.

It stopped in mid-air, the arrow dissolved. The Witch King glared at the young nobleman.

"Flea," he spat, he gestured, green flame leapt from his clawed fingers.

Solona put up a shield; it kept the fire away from them both…this time at least. She stood before Nathaniel, her eyes blazed with magic, her staff held out in front of her, daring the King to try to attack again.

She glared at the large creature.

"HE IS ONE OF MY WARDENS AND YOU WILL NOT HARM HIM!" Solona growled.

They both stood before the Witch King then, neither warden would back down, the creature glared hatefully at them both.

Strangely enough, it was King who relented.

"You should keep your dogs on a tighter leash warden," the King snapped, "unless you want someone to show them their proper place."

Neither Solona nor Nathaniel acknowledged his warning.

"I am leaving now," the King growled, "Think hard on my offer little warden. I shall not be as…polite…next time.

The Witch King gestured, he dissolved into black smoke.

Just like that…he was gone.

Solona shuddered she felt…dirty being in the presence of such a creature.

She turned to Nathaniel.

"Are you all right," she asked him.

"I was trapped by one of the …things here," Nathaniel said distastefully, "I managed to escape and find you. What was that?"

Solona's eyes fell on where the Witch King had once sat, she…she needed to contact the circle, let them know that a mage had survived an inverse harrowing, and that he was loose in Thedas.

That he had dark plans for them all.

"Something that should not exist," she answered Nathaniel, "But that is a matter for another day, come, we have to find the others."

Nathaniel fell in step beside her, he was no mage, and did not understand everything that was going on here, but he knew enough that they had to find the others…and fast.

IOI

Tracking the others was surprisingly easy for Solona; demons were far from careful hiding their prey. Anders was trapped in a dream where all the Templars were gone, and he had his own personal harem to attend to him.

Solona shook her head, she was going to have a talk with her fellow mage, one of his concubines had a striking resemblance to her, spectacles and all.

Oghren had been trapped in a particular brutal nightmare, Branka and Felsi both had him tied down, they had whips and were torturing for various slights. Solona struck down the Branka-demon, while Nathaniel dealt with the Felsi-demon. Oghren was unusually quiet once freed; Solona knew that she would have speak to him after they found their way out of here…

_If they found their way out of here._

They made for the village that seemed to be the center of this part of the fade. It seemed to be almost an exact replica of the real village of Black Marsh. The warden mage hoped that might be able to find the demon that ruled here. If they did, and slayed it, they just might be able to get out of this place.

Unfortunately the gates were all sealed. Eventually they found a way in through the village crypt. A hunger demon that had nested there tried to stop them, but proved no match for Solona and Anders. They found themselves emerging near the entrance to the ruler's estate, and they were not alone.

A small crowd had gathered there, they shouted angrily and the guards, who could only just manage to keep them back. A strange glowing knight was leading the angry villagers. She might have been mistaken, but Solona thought that it might actually be a fade spirit, not a demon.

_That was interesting._

Solona led her fellows forward; this might just be what they were looking for.

IOI

"Your walls will not protect you fiend," the spirit shouted angrily, "Come out here now and submit yourself to justice!"

"We are not afraid of you anymore!" a villager shouted.

"You can no longer hold us here!" another chimed in.

"Careful my friends," the spirit warned, "The Baroness has greater power within her sanctum. She will…"

The spirit noticed the approaching wardens.

"Who are you," it demanded, "More allies of the Baroness!"

"We are Grey Wardens spirit," Solona responded, ""Trapped here against our will."

The spirit seemed to consider this, it had never heard of such creatures before.

"Then you are like the rest of these poor souls," the spirit sighed, "Long have I watched this section of the fade, heard the villagers cry for deliverance. I could stand idly by no longer."

"This Baroness, she is the one who trapped these people here?" Nathaniel asked.

"We were once like you," a female villager said nodding, "we lived in Black Marsh, and the Baroness ruled over us."

"She took our children!" another woman shrieked, "using their blood to fuel her foul magic, using it to stay young."

_So_, Solona thought, _this Baroness was a blood mage, that would explain the damage to the veil in this place._

"Finally we could stand it no longer," a man dressed in the uniform of a constable said, "We attacked the Baroness's Manor, burning it down with her inside, but we were too late, she…she cast one final spell."

"And now you are all trapped here?" Solona asked grimly.

The villagers nodded.

"Commander," Nathaniel said, "We can't allow this to continue."

'Why not," Anders asked, "This isn't our fight, and if this woman was a blood mage, she is likely more trouble than she is worth."

"What's the matter sparkle-fingers," Oghren snorted, "afraid of a good fight?"

"We can't just leave these people to their fate," Nathaniel growled.

Solona considered all there points, this would not be an easy fight, but Nathaniel had the right of it, these people did not deserve to spend all eternity enslaved to the mad spirit of some blood mage.

"What can we do to help spirit," she asked.

"Simply stand with us," the spirit said, "With you and your allies we at last have the numbers necessary to take the fight to the witch."

"You need our aid," Solona said resolutely, "You have it."

The spirit nodded gratefully.

"Then we are at last ready," it turned to the villagers, "good people, the time has come; now we move…today…you win back your freedom!"

The crowd cheered as the spirit kicked open the gates. Solona and Oghren drove back the Baroness's guard. The people stormed the courtyard.

The angry shouts finally drew the Baroness's attention; the woman had been beautiful in life, with porcelain skin, and dark hair and eyes. Two powerful wraiths accompanied her as bodyguards, and standing with them…

It was the darkspawn, the one known as the First.

"What is this," the Baroness asked haughtily, "I order you all to disperse, disperse or suffer the consequences!"

"These people are no longer yours witch," the spirit said bravely, "You will release them, and submit yourself to justice."

"Justice?" the Baroness spat, "where was the justice when these fools burned me to death in my home, me…their rightful ruler!"

"You were taking our children!" One of the villagers shouted angrily.

"As was my right," the noble woman sneered, "You were my subjects; your lives all belonged to me. They were mind to end as I saw fit."

"These people are yours no longer," Solona snarled.

The Baroness regarded her coldly.

"And what is this," the Baroness asked, "Have the fools found more defenders? Fortunately…I am no longer alone either," the woman said motioning to the First.

The darkspawn grinned.

"This one is being promising me to send me back after I have defeated you and your allies," the spawn growled.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Solona snorted, "What's the matter get caught up in your own trap?"

The First glared at the warden mage; apparently her comment had touched a nerve.

"The Mother has betrayed me!" the darkspawn responded, "Once I have being escaped from this place, I shall be dealing with her."

So its leader had betrayed it, Solona hated to admit it, but she found that amusing.

The warden mage chuckled, "Sounds like you should have been named the expendable then, has a nicer ring than the First."

"I AM THE FIRST!" the darkspawn roared, "I AM NOT BEING EXPENDABLE!"

"Enough creature," The Baroness snarled imperiously, "Deal with these fools and claim your reward!"

"Good people," the fade spirit shouted raising his mace, "To arms…the battle is joined!"

IOI

The battle was short and brutal, the First met Solona staff versus great sword. The other wardens engaged the few other darkspawn that had accompanied the First, while the villagers threw themselves at the Baroness's demon bodyguards. The spirit attacked the Baroness, her spells held it back, but it was clear that the battle was not going in her favor.

Villagers were destroyed, but soon the entire settlement had risen up against the woman who had trapped them here in the fade.

Then…it was over.

IOI

"FOOL!" the Baroness shrieked at the First, she cradled her injured right arm in her left, "Why have you not destroyed them?"

"They are being too powerful," the darkspawn whined, Solona had sliced him across the chest and he could barely stand, "You must be fulfilling your promise now. You must be sending me back across the veil!"

The Baroness glared at Solona and her allies, the spirit kept her pinned against the wall of her tower.

Fury flashed in the noble woman's eyes.

"Oh I will sunder the veil creature," she hissed, "I will send you all back! But you will provide the power I need!"

"NOOOOO!" the First shrieked, it turned to run.

The Baroness gestured, green flame struck the First…the creature vanished in a whirling haze of green flame. The light spread…it grew brighter and brighter.

Solona could no longer look.

She felt herself falling.

IOI

Solona awoke.

A cold winter rain stung her face, she sat up, all around her, her fellow wardens awoke with groans. The First and his allies lay dead in the mud; the body could not exist without the mind.

They had escaped, but…they were not alone.

"What…what is happening?"

Solona turned at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, she was shocked to see Kristoff's body rising out of the mud, his gauntlet brushed his decayed face, his cloudy eyes had a strange glow to them.

"This…this is a mortal body of flesh," Kristoff gasped, "I…I am trapped here…inside this shell!"

Solona was shocked, the Baroness had not only sent them back, she had apparently sent the spirit back as well.

"Perhaps we can find a way to send you back?" she offered.

He turned to her, seeing her for the first time.

'The Baroness has sundered the veil," the spirit snarled, "The witch has followed us here! We cannot allow her to escape!"

"But how is that possible," Solona asked, "Her body is dead, burned to ashes. Wouldn't she need it to manifest here?"

Kristoff's face narrowed with disdain, if only it was that easy.

"She is no mortal woman," the spirit informed her, "She may have been once, but no longer. Now…that is a demon of pride."

_A pride demon_, Solona's eyes narrowed, like they didn't have enough to worry about.

"I cannot allow her to escape," the spirit said scooping up Kristoff's mace, "I must stop her, and seal the veil before more demons can invade your world."

"We can help you spirit," Solona offered, "A pride demon is too dangerous to be allowed to run free."

The spirit nodded, it could definitely use the help.

It raised its hands; the wardens' weapons glowed with fade magic.

"This will allow your weapons to effect the tears in the veil, we must seal them quickly…then we can deal with the Baroness."

The warden mage nodded, she turned to her fellows, they all looked determined,

"We're ready spirit," she offered, "lead the way."

Kristoff's body rose, the spirit seemed uncomfortable manipulating its stiff arms and legs, but luckily it was a fast learner. They made for the ruins of the Baroness's tower.

Solona could feel the tears in the veil as they approached.

They had to move quickly.

They did not have much time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Justice and the Practical Man**

The Baroness had fallen…again.

Solona slumped to the ground, even with her enhanced warden stamina it had been a tough battle across the marsh. The Pride Demon that had once been Black Marsh's ruler had sundered the veil in at least a dozen places. One by one the wardens had attack those tears, sealing them preventing anymore demons from flooding into this place.

Then they had attacked the demoness herself. They had cornered the creature in the ruins of her own towers courtyard. The spirits powers had enabled them to hurt the creature, but it had still been a hard battle.

Everyone looked exhausted. Anders leaned against one of the crumbling walls, he put a lyrium potion to his lips, trying to keep from passing out. Nathaniel moved slowly, collecting arrows that the Baroness had batted away; he had no intention of wandering around this dark place unarmed. Oghren sat flat on his butt in the mud, his armor was already coated with the stuff, so it was not like he had to try to stay clean anymore, he took a long hard pull on his hip flask.

The spirit still trapped in Kristoff's body stood over the demons body, his cloudy glowing eyes unreadable even in the dim light of the coming dawn.

Solona struggled to rise and limped over to him.

"May this woman's victims find peace," the spirit whispered, "May they go to their rest and know no more fear or pain. Where ever they have gone."

His words surprised Solona. The fade was supposed to be the land of the dead after all.

"You don't know where they have gone?"

The spirit shook his head, "No…we believe that there is someplace beyond the fade, a place where even we go when we cease to exist. We…we have no more answers to such things than you do mortal."

Solona shook her head, that wasn't very comforting.

"Can we go home now Commander," Anders begged, "It is not like we can do anything for Kristoff now?"

"Anders," Nathaniel spat.

The former apostate fell silent.

He had a point however; even Solona had to admit that. Kristoff was dead; there was nothing they could do for him anymore. The spirit however still required their attention.

"Is there no way for us to return you home?" she asked it.

"I do not think so," it said sadly, "even if this body was destroyed, it may take me with it. I do not wish to die, but at the same time…what am I to do now? I have no purpose in this world."

Solona could not help but be reminded of Shale, the golem who had accompanied them during the Blight. Shale had said something similar when Solona had first awoke her. The y had offered the golem a place at their side, and into their friendship. She had saved Solona's life several times during the course of that journey.

Did she owe the spirit any less?

"What say you mortal?" the spirit asked her, "Can you advise me in this? What should I do now that I exist in your world?"

"You could always join us," she offered, "You are a skilled warrior spirit, and the body you know inhabit once belonged to one of our brothers."

The spirit paused; it seemed to look inward for a moment, examining its new body for the first time.

"Yes," it said quietly, "This body…this Kristoff…he…was a Grey Warden…but he was slain by the darkspawn, the creature known as the First."

"The darkspawn are who we battle," Solona informed him, "We protect the people of Thedas from their evil."

"Protect…yes," the spirit nodded, "this man died most ignobly, and the ones that command the First still live, they should be punished for what they have done," a hint of a smile came to the spirit's dead lips, "To avenge his death, yes that would be a purpose! I will stand with you Grey Warden."

Solona smiled, they had not been able to save Kristoff, but they had apparently gained an ally in the war against these talking darkspawn.

"So what shall we call you then spirit," she inquired, "You do inhabit Kristoff's body, we could call you that?"

"That is not my name," the spirit stated, "I have no name, only an ideal I aspire to, if I must have a name in this world, then that should be it."

The spirit stood a little straighter, it met her gaze evenly, even proudly.

"I…you may call me… Justice,"

IOI

Nathaniel was grateful to finally be out of the Blackmarsh, he had never been so happy to be as far away from a place as he was now.

Yet…he could not help but feel a sense of pride in their accomplishment. They had not saved Kristoff, but they had freed those poor people from a demon's thrall.

It seemed that his little boy dreams had come true after all, he had gone to Blackmarsh and put the wrong things right.

A hint of a smile tugged on his lips.

They made their way slowly back to Vigil's Keep. Oghren and Anders were back to bickering again behind him while Solona rode up front with their new companion. Nathaniel did not know what to make of this Justice. The spirit seemed like it wished to do good, but years of chantry teaching warned him about trusting such a creature.

Of course, Nathaniel Howe was no mage; he would have to trust the Commander's judgment on this.

Nathaniel shuddered, he still remembered escaping the desire demon's trap, the creature had been intent on holding him, but he had managed to fight his way free.

The nobleman grimaced, the foul creature had turned itself into Elissa, not the Elissa he had remembered, but his perfect idea of Elissa, one who needed his protection, and had offered him her undying love.

Nathaniel Howe was a practical man, he knew at once that this was not Elissa Cousland, Elissa was now Queen of Ferelden, and hated his family with a passion.

He refused to live a lie.

He struck down the creature and escaped, he was not sure how long he wandered lost, looking for the Commander, but he found her being confronted by this Witch King creature.

Nathaniel shuddered, Solona informed him that this… King was some kind of a mage that fed off demons. Such a practice sickened Nathaniel. How could any living being do such a thing? Did this Witch King not worry about his eternal soul?

He probably did not.

Once again…Solona had surprised him; she stood up to the Witch King, and later the Baroness. She could have tried to make a deal with the demon but had chosen to defend those people.

The longer he travelled with her the more confused he became.

Where was the craven witch who had murdered his Father? Who had destroyed the world in which Nathaniel had grown up in just to feed her own ambitions?

Nathaniel was starting to believe that such a person did not exist.

He knew himself to be a practical man; he did not hide behind falsehoods. He was starting to wonder if Solona had had a legitimate reason to slay his Father.

That…was an extremely frightening thought.

Solona slowed her horse, she let it catch up with his, it seemed the Commander wished to speak with him.

He suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Thank you for coming to help me in the fade," she said quietly.

He nodded, there was little more to be said.

"I think we need to discuss your future for a bit.

Nathaniel glanced at her, what was the mage playing at now?

"Of all of the others only you were able to escape a demons grip on your own. May I ask what it tempted you with?"

"I…I would rather not say Commander," he said grimly, he did not want to think about Elissa right now, "It…it was personal."

"My apologies," she offered, "I did not mean to pry."

Again she had surprised him.

"I'm going to be heading for Orlais in a few days," she informed him, "The Divine wishes to meet the vanquisher of the Blight."

Nathaniel noticed how there was no pride in her voice as she described her deeds. If anything…she sounded weary, weary and a bit sarcastic. He found himself wondering what her victory had cost her. One of his instructors in the Free Marches had told him that victory could sometimes be more costly than defeat.

Solona seemed to understand that as well.

"I will need someone to lead the wardens in my absence," she said quietly, "I would like that to be you."

Nathaniel's eyes widened in surprise, surely she could not be serious!

"Varel will help you with anything official, but I need someone I know can do the job, if battle breaks out."

"You would trust me with this?" he sounded surprised, "A man who came back to Ferelden to kill you?

"I choose to trust a skilled young warden," she added, there was a slight edge in her voice, "I watched you closely over the last few days Nathaniel. You seem to be a man of honor, someone I can respect. What you were before does not matter now. You are a Grey Warden, and a good one I think. I need such a man to stand with me as my Lieutenant. I'm offering that place to you."

Nathaniel was speechless…she…she was promoting him.

Solona regarded him carefully, it would be interesting to see if he could rise above the hate he felt for her and become something more.

It would be disappointing if the young man could not.

"If you think you cannot do the job say so now," she said flatly, "There will be no shame in admitting that to me."

The nobleman considered her offer.

"If I become your lieutenant, I will not be your yes-man," he informed her, "My marshal training in the Free Marches will not be wasted. I will have suggestions and opinions on ways to improve our fighting prowess. I will not question you in front of the others, but nor will I go along blindly. If you can accept that, then I agree to be your Lieutenant."

Solona considered what he had said, she smiled slightly.

"I think this working relationship will work out just fine Lieutenant," she said, "You may not like me, but I think we can at least do our duty well together."

Nathaniel nodded, he could live with that.

Solona rode back up front with Justice; the spirit warrior seemed a little overwhelmed by the rising sun.

Nathaniel shook his head.

You may not like me the commander had said. He could not say that was true any longer. He would be wary, he would watch her closes, he did not trust her completely yet, but…he had to admit that he had come to respect her.

He was after all…a practical man.

IOI

Justice stared at the rising sun, his dead eyes drinking in the great orange ball as it rose over the horizon.

He…he had never seen anything like it, not in all the countless ages he had existed in the fade.

It was…beautiful.

Kristoff's memories surged up into his mind. HE remembered another sunrise. Kristoff had been a hard man a violent man, but he had one tender memory of another sunrise.

He and his young bride had lain together in a lush meadow of flowers; it had been shortly after they had married. They had stopped for the night to rest, made love in the field…and then watched the sun come up together.

It was a wonderful memory, but it haunted Justice just the same, the context of it…it felt so alien to him.

Solona rode up next to him, a smile on her lips.

"Glorious is it not?" she asked him.

Justice could only nod.

"This world," Justice gasped, "it…it is not what I would have expected. It…it is so much more than I could have imagined."

"I think this world will surprise you Justice," she smiled, "It is violent at times, but there are thing that make you realize just how wondrous it can be."

Justice did not bother to respond to that; there…there was nothing left to say.

The Commander had said it all with a single word.

It was glorious.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Trip to Orlais**

Val Royeaux, the capitol of the Orlesian Empire, the seat of the Chantry of Andraste. For almost a thousand years the chantry has held power over the faithful of Thedas, their Templars and Seekers policing the magic of the Circles. For decades now it had been ruled by Her Perfection, Divine Beatrix III.

But those days…were coming to an end.

Divine Beatrix was weak, and sickly, the priests all feared that she would be leaving them soon. It would be necessary to choose a new Divine, the one who would lead the people in the aftermath of the fifth Blight.

The thought filled the chantry priest with both great hope for the future, and fear for what the new Divine would soon face.

In the Templar ranks there was also fear, the Divine had grown increasingly senile in the last two decades, in that time the Knight-Commanders had gathered great power for themselves, the election of a new Divine was a concern, that this new Divine would wish to actually rule them, that all that had been gained would be lost.

_That made the upcoming election not only a fear…__**but a threat.**_

The new Divine had to be someone the Knight-Commanders could control; it had to be someone who would behave as Beatrix had behaved. The Templar order would **not **give up the power that they had been given; they would not be ruled by **anyone!**

Only the Knight-Commanders, only the Lord Seeker understood the true danger of magic. The Priests could not be trusted to do what was necessary, the love and compassion of Andraste would get in the way. Only the cold steel of the Templars could be trusted. The people of Thedas trusted them to do what was right, to hold all the damned souls in check. Nothing could be allowed to threaten that.

Not even the Divine.

Then…came the Blight, and with it the greatest threat the Templars had known since the first Qunari invasion.

Then the mage had come, Solona Amell, the so called Hero of Ferelden.

It was not enough to simply kill her; the mage had inspired the people to believe that mages could serve the Maker's will.

That could not be allowed.

Solona Amell had to be broken, she had to be revealed for the damned soul that she was, all of the people of Thedas had to see that fact, and only when she was broken…would the Templars grant her a merciful death.

It was for this reason that the Divine's retainers had summoned her, those truly loyal to the ideals of the Maker, the ideals of the Templar order.

The Warden's shaming would begin in Val Royeaux, an assassin would be sent as well, none of the Knight-Commanders expected the assassin to succeed, but it would test the waters, give them an idea of just how much it would take to kill the troublesome warden.

The Templars had to defend the chantry from this mage threat.

Her fall would begin in Orlais.

IOI

Solona found herself staring in wonder at the beautiful city that stretched out before her. Leliana's descriptions of Val Royeaux had not done the city any justice. The Grand Cathedral, the Royal Palace, even the White Spire that housed the Circle of Magi here was beyond anything she had ever seen before. The scope of Val Royeaux…it was far grander than any Ferelden city she had ever seen.

Not that she would trade her life as a Ferelden for anything, she was proud of her home country, Ferelden had weathered a Blight, had seen it end in less than a year, no other country in Thedas could claim the same.

No…she was proud to call herself a Fereldan, no matter what any of the Orlesians thought.

She had Zevran had sailed here from the port in Amaranthine; it had been the first time Solona had taken to the sea since she was five. She was not sure exactly where she had sailed from then, but she remembered traveling with a Templar, and leaving a city with huge black cliffs.

She and Zev had spent the last two weeks in their quarters aboard ship, neither of them were sailors and the captain insisted that the two of them stay out of the way.

That was alright, the two of them found several interesting ways to keep busy on the long journey.

The very thought brought a blush to the warden mage's cheeks.

She still was not exactly sure what she and Zev were yet, lovers most definitely, but did they have anything besides casual sex, she did not know yet?

It would be interesting trying to find out.

They rode through the Orlesian capitol like conquering heroes, the people of the vast city all came out to get a look at this Fereldan who had slain the Archdemon Urthemiel.

Many did not know what to make of her, and more still refused to believe she had done what she had done.

She had heard the rumbling of course, the Orlesians refused to believe that Fereldan could survive a Blight on its own. Some believed that it was the Orlesian warden Riordan who had slain the beast, and that this arrogant mage was only taking his glory. Some even believed that there had not been a Blight at all, that the Fereldans had made up the whole thing to make themselves look bigger on the world stage.

Solona cared little for what people said about her, but she dared any of them to go and look upon the ruins of the southern bannorn, to look upon the blighted landscape of southern Ferelden. She dared anyone to say that this was not caused by a Blight.

The precession ended at the steps of the Grand Cathedral, Solona and Zev were met by two of the Divine's retainers, the first a Mother Yvette she did not know, the second was an old friend of a friend.

The Revered Mother Dorothea smiled at the warden and her companion.

Solona's audience with Divine Beatrix was scheduled for tomorrow evening, for now Knight Commander Philip invited her to spend the evening within the White Spire. The Circle of Orlais was extremely interested in meeting her.

Solona gave the Knight-Commander a wry smile; it seemed that even after all she had done.

She was still simply a mage in the eyes of the chantry.

That did not bother her in the least.

IOI

The assassin watched the warden and her elven servant from hiding, his eyes hidden behind his brass mask, his breath wheezed as he regarded his target.

The knight-Commanders had provided the assassin with everything he needed to enter the White Spire and deal with his target.

By this time tomorrow…Solona Amell would be dead.

"Guilty," the assassin hissed as he regarded the mage, her death would be the work of the Maker, he did not doubt that, and through her death…

The assassin would finally be forgiven in the eyes of the Maker.

He would finally be redeemed.

IOI

That night, Solona dined in the White Spire with her fellow mages. The massive tower was far beyond the one that she had grown up in, housing hundreds of mages and apprentices. It was from here that the chantry governs the circles, and retained all the phylacteries of Orlais. The great dining hall here was massive; she had never seen so many mages in one place before. She found herself sitting with the First Enchanter and the rest of the senior staff. It felt strange being up here with them, back home she had only just been newly a mage when she had been conscripted in to the Grey Wardens.

After everything that had happened with Jowan, she had never expected to set foot in a Circle of Magi again.

She sat and chatted with First Enchanter Edmonde, Zev had decided to retire early this evening, and the former crow did not like all this attention from such a large crowd.

Solona could understand that, besides, Zev had promised her some alone time once she had finished with her fellows.

She was looking forward to that.

Solona gazed out at her fellow mages, many had questions about her exploits during the Blight, and she did her best to answer every question she could, provide that it did not threaten Warden or Ferelden security.

The mages here were quite friendly, and most looked upon her with a sense of pride, she had risen from the circle's ranks and showed the entire world that a mage could serve the forces of good as well as any knight in Thedas.

They looked upon her as a hero, though she knew that she was not, she was simply a warden who had done her job.

The mages smiled when she informed them of this, they all seemed to admire her humility.

All…but one.

Solona had caught the man watching her from across the room. Though he wore the robes of a senior enchanter, he did not sit down and dine with the other mages here. He was tall with dark hair and bright blue eyes, an Orlesian style mustache and goatee graced his jaw.

His eyes met Solona's they regarded each other from across the room.

The two glared at each other. He did not break eye contact, even when she caught him staring at her.

Solona shuddered.

There was no respect in the man's cold eyes, not even the affection one might regard a hero.

He looked upon her with scorn and contempt.

She held his glare with one of her own, she would not back down under such a cold regard.

She was prepared to watch the man all night if needs be, she would not back down.

Fortunately, she did not have to.

The man sneered and turned away, almost if he had deemed that she was no longer worthy of his watching her.

He turned and left the chamber, a pair of armored bodyguards followed after him.

IOI

"Forgive me First Enchanter," she said leaning in to whisper in the old man's ear, "But that man who was watching from the doorway. Do you know who he is?"

First Enchanter Edmonde glanced up at the retreating figure and nodded.

"That Mistress Amell was the Circle's Tevinter Ambassador," the First Enchanter informed her, "I think his name is Marcus, or is it Maris, I never have had a very good memory for names," The old mage confessed, "He has only just returned recently. I think he may resent you a little, your presence here, he expected a hero's welcome, but then you arrived and stole his thunder," the old man chuckled, "the Ambassador was noble born from what I understand, and has carried that attitude even here in the circle. The man is truly an arrogant prig."

Solona laughed lightly, considering most noble families severed all ties with children who showed magical talent, his noble attitude was probably the only thing the Ambassador had left, it was kind of sad really.

Solona did her best to forget about the man. She tried to focus her thoughts to prepare for her meeting with the Divine tomorrow.

The sooner she got this done the better, her work as Commander of the Grey was far more important than anything she could do here; she was looking forward to getting back to it.

Ferelden was still in danger, and she still had work to do.

IOI

After dinner Solona made her way quietly to the guest quarters here in the White Spire, she was looking forward to just being herself again, and not the legendary hero that she had to be in public.

It was for that reason that she had come to enjoy Zevran's company so much; she was just Lona to him.

And she needed that desperately.

She was almost to her room when she noticed that something was amiss. There were no Templars standing guard at any checkpoint here, and not a single mage had passed her in the hall.

Something about this did not feel right.

Solona found herself wishing for her staff; sadly she had had to surrender it when she arrived, no armed mages within the Spire.

She felt naked without her bladed staff, naked…and vulnerable.

She hurried to her room; hopefully Zev was awake and waiting for her.

She did not like this…not one bit.

She opened the door quickly and rushed inside, calling for Zev.

She need not have bothered.

Solona nearly screamed.

Zev lay on the floor of her room, his blood pooling around him, Solona's old survival instincts took over, she carefully yet quickly approached her friend and lover.

The attack came from behind.

She dodged…barely; the assassin's daggers buried in the floor, Solona spun firing an arcane blot from her fingers.

The bolt struck the assassin in the chest, the magic played across his chest before being absorbed into his armor.

The killer glared at her.

Solona's eyes widened, what kind of man was this?

It was clad in armor from head to toe, a form fitting body suit covering a brass colored breast plate, magic runes glowed on the plates, runes that drank up the magic she had fired. The assassin raised his sword.

He threw her bolt right back at her, it struck her in the arm, spinning her around.

"Guilty," the assassin hissed.

Solona hissed in pain, she tried to crawl away from the killer, she could not tell if Zev was alive or dead? If he still lived she would do her best to protect him.

If he was dead…she did not care if it cost her own life. She would take this murdering bastard with her.

"Guilty," the killer repeated, he raised his blades.

Solona put up a shield, the assassin stuck out his hand, the rune on his palm dispelled her shield.

Her eyes widened in shock, what in Andraste's name was this thing!

The killer's blade started to fall.

It never reached her.

A sword blade was driven through the assassin's back; the blade emerged from his front.

No blood flowed from his wounds…only lyrium?

This was no man.

The assassin fell to his knees. It was then that she got a look at her savior. She was shocked to say the least.

It was the Tevinter Ambassador, the man who had been glaring at her earlier!

He looked down on the killer with disdain. The sight of lyrium leaking out of the dying creature sickened him.

"It is called a redeemed," the ambassador informed her, "one of the hunters of Aeonar."

Solona was speechless; this killer had come from Aeonar, but how? Why?

Lyrium leaked out of the assassin's mouth; it turned to face the Ambassador.

"Guil…ty?" it whispered.

The dark haired mage grinned.

"Of many things," the Ambassador purred, "Your death included."

He pulled the sword from the creature's back and swung at its neck.

The redeemed collapsed its head separated from its body.

The assassin was dead.

Solona could care less, only one thing mattered now.

"Zev," she said in a panicked voice, she crawled over to the elf, "Zev…oh…no…Zev."

The Ambassador rolled his eyes.

"Such concern for a servant," he snorted," it is unbecoming of someone of the Amell bloodline Solona."

"HE IS NOT A SERVANT!" she spat, she laid her hands on Zev's chest, healing magic began to flow.

She could feel his life flickering; no…she would not let him die. She would not!

The Ambassador sighed; it seemed he would have to help if they were to have any kind of true conversation.

_Oh the length he went to get what he wanted. Mother and Father would be appalled._

He knelt down next to her, adding his healing skills to hers. Between the two of them…it was enough.

Zev moaned; he coughed weakly.

Solona slumped over weakly, her face shiny with sweat. She was exhausted, Zev had been so near death, but she had done it!

She…They had saved his life!

The Ambassador rose shaking his head.

"Your Father would be most displeased by the fact that you sully yourself with an elf Solona," he informed her.

The man's arrogance enraged her.

"And how do you know what my Father would think!" she said angrily.

The Ambassador smirked.

"Because I was raised by him until I was nine years old," the dark haired mage informed her, "Lord Aristide Amell would never have approved of his daughter rutting with an elf."

_Aristide? Her Father's name had been Aristide?_

Solona was speechless, she…she had no memory of her Father or Mother. Who was this man who claimed to know them?

He gave her a wry smile, the kind she recognized.

She had seen it in the mirror so many times.

"Allow me to introduce myself my dear," the man said with an exaggerated bow, "My name is Marius Amell, Circle Ambassador to the Tevinter Imperium."

_Amell…his name was Amell…Marius Amell_…Solona felt the world spin, she…he… it was impossible.

"I never thought we would ever actually meet, that I would never say the words I'm about to say."

He reached down offering to help her to her feet, she let him, she found herself staring into his intense blue eyes.

Into her eyes.

"Hello sister," Marius said warmly, "it has been far too long."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Marius**

"You know Lona my dear," Zevran quipped, "We really need to stop meeting like this."

They were currently in the Ambassadorial suite of the White Spire. Solona had to admit she was a bit surprise such a place even existed. It was far more… lavish than what most mages were allowed to experience. Of course Marius said that he did not return to Val Royeaux often, most of the silks and tapestry that were here travelled back and forth with him from Tevinter. The Templars did not like it, but his position had bought him some leeway.

Zev was currently laying in one of the servant's beds, his midsection was heavily bandaged, the two mages had managed to save his life, but his injuries would take more time to heal.

The former crow frowned.

"I'm sorry my dear," he shook his head, "I don't know how that killer got past me, one moment I was alone and the next…" the assassin sighed, "It was if the man just appeared out of the wall."

Solona shivered, according to Marius, the Redeemed had many abilities. He could not say for sure if the killer had not simply walked through the walls.

The full capabilities of the Redeemed were known only to a few select Templars.

"It wasn't your fault Zev," she assured him, "According to Marius, few survive an attack by a Redeemed, you're lucky to still be among us."

"Marius?" the elf asked, "Who is Marius?"

"The Circle's Ambassador to Tevinter," she told him, "And apparently my brother."

"Brother you say, hmm," Zevran smiled slightly, "Should I be frightened my dear? Will he punish me for taking liberties with his sister?"

Solona blushed.

"Marius is not that type of brother I think," She said wryly, "He has invited me to breakfast though. He is curious about me."

"Then I shall…" Zev tried to rise, but hissed and lay back down when the pain hit him.

Solona winced, "Your hurt too bad Zev," she informed him, healing magic flowed from her fingers, it could not heal the wound completely, but it would keep things from getting worse.

"It seems I will not be joining you after all, alas," Zev sighed, "Do be careful my dear, if these Redeemed are anything like the crows, they will make another attempt on you."

Solona's expression turned grim, Marius had warned her about that to, the Redeemed had been deployed in Tevinter on occasion, and their method was fairly straight forward. First one is sent, if he fails, they send two, if they fail, they send four, and so on.

Eventually the mage is overwhelmed and killed. This attack was the first time Marius had ever heard the creatures being used outside of Tevinter however. They would be more cautious next time, considering the assassins body was laying down stairs being examined by the circle right now.

Someone would have a lot to answer for.

"Marius has his guards watching over us," she assured Zev, "He will keep us both safe for now," she leaned in and kissed her lover lightly on the lips.

"Feel better," she purred, "I would be most upset if I lose access to your more…intimate skills."

Zev grinned.

"You need not worry about that my dear, the killer damaged my belly not my more…intimate tools. I'm certain, when I have recovered, I will still be able to service your needs."

"Happy to hear that," she smirked, "Get some rest I will return soon."

She left him then. Zev frowned deeply, these Redeemed worried him greatly. Lona's life was in danger more than before.

She needed to be protected, and he was not up to the challenge against these…things.

He would not let this contract on her life stand.

The former crow began to make plans.

It seemed he had work to do.

IOI

"There was a time my dear sister," Marius said sadly, "that are family was among the mightiest in Kirkwall. We were an eyelash from the throne, but now…the Amell line is all but extinct, it is most unfair."

Solona sat quietly as the servants brought their meal, Marius had been telling her about their family history. His magic had shown itself rather late, he had been a child of nine when he was taken to the circle. She had begun to show signs at only five. The chantry had been watching their family very close by this point. The Lady Revka Amell had had seven children; all but one had been born with magic.

The circle had taken them all.

"What became of our brothers and sisters?" she asked.

Marius frowned.

"You were the seventh born," he informed her, "I was the third, Armand the eldest failed his harrowing, and the Templars killed him. Aldous, our second brother, was afraid that the same would happen to him, he accepted tranquility. Selina, our sister and the fourth born, was accused of practicing blood magic by Knight-Commander Guylian of Kirkwall, Tranquility was forced upon her. Artorius, the fifth of our family was sent to the circle in Rivain, he was killed trying to organize a rebellion there. Daylen…" Marius paused, the memory of his little brother still caused him pain, "Daylen died two days after his birth, he had been born sickly you see, the only Amell child not forced into the circle. Then you were born," Marius shook his head, "Had we been born without magic sister, you and I would likely be in line for the throne of Kirkwall right now. If Armand had not been born with magical talent, Father would have probably become Viscount when the Threnhold line collapsed."

"Are they still in Kirkwall?" Solona asked him, "Our parents, the rest of our family?"

Marius's eyes turned glacially cold.

"No," he spat, "Father and Mother killed themselves after you were taken, poison, our family had fallen apart by then. Uncle Fausten and his wife died of cholera. Uncle Damion was hanged, the fool had gotten involved with smugglers and they had let him take the fall for their crimes." Marius snorted like an angry horse, "The Amell line is dead in Kirkwall sister. Only cousin Gamlen remains and he is both a mundane and a weakling. Cousin Leandra abandoned our family, she could have married well and saved us, but she instead ran off and married a Ferelden apostate, any children produced from her would be mongrels, unworthy of the Amell name."

Solona chuckled at her brother's arrogance.

"Fereldans are not all bad brother," she said with a slight smile.

HE considered what she said, a slight smile tugged at his lips, "Of course my sister, of course. It is just a shame that our family had to perish. You and I are all alone in this world now."

Solona was about to tell him about Lucian, to give him hope for their future, but the words died on her tongue.

_Tis a bad idea Lona, tell the man nothing._

Solona almost gasped, for moment…it…it sounded like she could here Morrigan speaking to her?

"Sister are you well?" Marius asked.

"Yes," informed him. She will not tell him about her son, not yet at least.

Marius decided to change the subject.

"What are you going to tell the Divine when you see her today?"

"I will ask her about the Redeemed," she said with a frown, "And why the Templars want me dead."

Marius chuckled.

"That will be hard sister considering you have no evidence to present to her."

"No evidence," Solona gasped. "But the body, it is down…"

"The body vanished this morning, and everything was cleaned up, the tranquil who brought it down found nothing."

Solona cursed under her breath, those bastards!

Marius raised a hand, a sly smile on his lips.

"They did not get everything however," he pulled out the assassin's brass face plate, the runes still glowing on its surface.

Solona smiled, she could almost kiss her brother, and yes she was certain that he was her brother now. It was not just his looks and his stories. It was everything, she could feel a familiar hum when he used magic near her, and it spoke of kin. It almost brought a tear to her eyes.

She was not alone, Lucian was not alone.

A thought occurred to her then, one she had not had before.

"Do you have a family in Tevinter Marius, a wife, children?"

"Not anymore," he said bitterly, "I…married a young Tevinter girl, technically it was against chantry law, but the Tevinter chantry agreed to carry out the marriage. The girl's father, a Magister actually did not approve of the match, his daughter would not leave my side however. My dear Alessandria…"Marius paused then, his eyes burning with hate, "She died…our unborn child with her."

"Oh brother," Solona said compassionately, "I am so sorry."

"It is better this way," he said dismissively, "My work…it…it consumes most of my time. I would have been a terrible Father."

Marius shook his head, "I suspect that the Divine's lackeys will be sending for you soon. You should prepare yourself for whatever it is she wants. I will try to find out from my end who sent that Redeemed. Family honor demands that he answer for this outrage with his life."

"Be careful Marius," she warned him, "I have just found you; I don't want to lose you so quickly."

"Fear not Solona," he grinned, "I have…access to things in Tevinter that the Templar know nothing about, I will be safe. May the Maker guide you in your meeting with the Divine."

"And in your endeavors as well," Solona replied.

Marius smiled enigmatically at that.

IOI

Solona's meeting with the Divine did not go as planned, the old woman was there yes, but was summoned away shortly after it began, that left Solona alone to speak with one of the Divine's most trusted servants and an old friend as well.

Mother Dorothea gestured to one of the guard's alcoves once the divine had exited, a chantry sister emerged, one with short red hair and blue eyes. She smiled warmly at Lona.

The Warden Mage smiled.

"Leliana," she said embracing her old friend and companion.

"Hello Lona," the bard grinned, "We thank you for coming."

_We?_

Solona turned to Dorothea, "Why do I get the feeling that the Divine did not wish to see me?"

"I made the suggestion to her perfection," Dorothea replied, "it made sense given your accomplishments."

Solona frowned.

"Did you know anything about the Redeemed assassin sent to kill me?"

"Lona," Leliana hissed, "How could you think…"

"It is alright Leliana," Dorothea soothed, "I heard that you were attacked, but had not heard more than that. Neither the Chantry nor I knew anything about this, you have my word."

Solona's eyes narrowed, it seemed suspicious, but Dorothea had helped her escape Fort Drakon during the Blight, and Leliana trusted her implicitly. That bought the Mother some credit in the warden mage's eyes.

She doubted that Leliana would have supported any attempt to kill her. Had the bard agreed, she would likely have done the deed herself, Solona would not have seen it coming.

It would have been an easy kill.

"Very well then," Solona sighed, "I'm sorry…I am use to seeing enemies everywhere."

"A wise attitude," Dorothea agreed, "especially considering what we need of you."

Solona shook her head, _here it comes_.

Dorothea sighed.

"Divine Beatrix is weak and sickly," Dorothea said quietly, "She will likely leave us for the Maker's side soon, the time to elect new Divine approaches."

This was not news to Solona; it had been the talk of Thedas for the last few years.

"Then why do you need me," Solona shrugged, "I'm just a Grey Warden, and a Fereldan to boot."

Leliana giggled.

Solona turned to face her.

"You sounded like Alistair," the bard grinned.

A hint of a smile came to the mage's lips, she supposed she did.

_That was not a bad thing._

"You shall be called before the full assembly of the chantry this evening," Dorothea informed her, "There will be those that will ask you who you would favor in seeing ascend to the seat of the Divine."

"Why would the Mothers care what I think?"

"You ended the Blight Solona," Leliana added, "Many in the Chantry see you as a tool of the Maker himself. That grants your opinion great power."

The warden mage glared at her friend, she should have known better.

"I…I can't involve myself in politics Leli," Solona shook her head, "Grey Wardens must maintain their neutrality."

Dorothea sighed heavily.

"I'm not asking you to send troops Warden," Dorothea clarified, "Only to state your opinion, nothing more."

Solona snorted, all her life the chantry had defined who she was and all that she could become. The wardens had freed her from that.

She had no desire to return to it.

"Why do you need me for this?" Solona asked, "Why can the Chantry not decide for itself?"

Dorothea expression turned grim, she began to pace before the two younger women.

"This election will be like no other before it," Dorothea said, "The Templars have grown powerful under Beatrix's fading rule. They would see a sympathetic Divine elected, one that will allow them to continue on as they have these past two decades that…can no longer continue."

"If things continue as they are," Leliana added, "Mother Yvette is likely to ascend to the throne. She had always had close ties to the Templars. She will allow them to continue as they are."

"Really," Solona asked, "And why would a Mother agree to become a puppet of the Templars?"

"There have been rumors," Dorothea admitted, "rumors about Yvette and Knight-Commander Phillip. If these rumors are true, then she may follow him out of a desire to please him."

Solona paused; well…it should not come as that much of a surprise that a Templar and a sister, or mother in this case might develop feelings for one another.

"Isn't that against chantry law?" Solona asked.

"If the Templars have their way, Chantry law may mean nothing very soon,' Dorothea sighed.

Solona couldn't believe this, Maker what a mess.

"It is the mages who will suffer the most if the wrong Divine is chosen," Leliana warned, "If there is no Divine to keep them in check…."

"The more extreme elements within the order will not hesitate to suppress the mages. That could cause even greater problems," Dorothea gave the warden mage a pleading look; "It is in the best interest of all that you help us with this."

Solona cursed, this was not what she had intended, the Wardens had to remain neutral, but then again, the Templars had already decided she was a threat. They had sent that Redeemed had they not? The mages needed this, plus a sympathetic Divine might just keep the Templars in check.

Finally, Solona nodded, she would play Dorothea's game.

"Thank you Lona," Leliana smiled, "You will not regret this."

A hint of a smile played on Lona's lips, no she wouldn't. She had her own ideas what she would say to the Revered Mothers.

Dorothea provided her with a list of candidates for Divine. Solona read them over, but truth be told she had already made her decision.

She already knew who she would suggest to become the next Divine.

IOI

Two days later, Marius and his bodyguards accompanied Solona and Zevran back to their ship. The Ambassador had not stopped laughing since Solona's address to the Chantry.

Trust an Amell to throw fuel on a fire.

Solona had been respectful and honest in her addressing of the Assembly, but she had not been weak either, she would continue to rule Amaranthine, not as a noble, but a steward of the throne, a role that would pass to the next commander when he or she took office.

When asked about the future Divine, she had decided not to endorse any of the Mothers that Dorothea had suggested.

She had decided to back Dorothea herself.

It caused a bit of an uproar of course, Mother Yvette looked like she was ready to kill Solona on the spot. The Knight-Commander looked furious.

Solona smiled sweetly at them both.

Dorothea was speechless.

Leliana laughed lightly, she had tried to warn Her Reverence, Solona Amell always followed her own star.

The warden mage had politely excused herself; she still had work to do in Ferelden. It was time to get back to it.

"You have started something sister," Marius snickered, "the Templars are right to fear you."

"I don't want their fear brother," she informed him, "only their respect, and to be left to do my job."

She pulled out the assassins mask; she glared at the empty eye sockets.

"But if they send any more of their pets," she said looking at the dead redeemed face plate, "they will find out what it means to have me as an enemy."

Her eyes were cold and merciless.

Marius gave her a shark like grin.

"Spoken like a true Amell," he purred.

"I have one final thing to offer you sister," he said reaching into his cloak; he pulled out an old signet ring, bearing the Amell family crest.

He gave it one final sad look.

"This belonged to our sister," he said handing it to her, "Selina would have wanted you to have it."

She took it gratefully; it was nice to finally have something of her family, something beyond the old scarf she had given to Cullen long ago.

The favor he had rejected.

Solona sighed; she did not want to think of Cullen anymore.

She embraced her brother, the move surprised him, but he returned it. He would not lose track of his sister. He had plans of his own ambitions.

He hoped that when the time came, she would support him.

He was her brother after all.

"Maker watch over you brother," she said.

"And over you my sister," he replied.

She left him them, she and Zev boarded the ship back to Ferelden.

She found herself eager to return to her work in Amaranthine.

There was still so much left to do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Way of Pilgrims**

Anders was depressed.

Which was surprising truth be told, he wasn't the type who got depressed, usually his mind was too busy for such nonsense, planning his next escape attempt. Trying to figure out what Lockie's next move would be. That had been his life up to this point…but that life was now over.

He still found it hard to believe that no one was going to try and drag him back to the circle. He still found it hard to believe that Lockie was dead, and that he did not have to look over his shoulder anymore. For the first time, the world was open to him; it was an extremely new experience for him…

He did not think that he liked it.

Solona had only been back from Orlais for a couple of days yet she had kept them all busy. First, one of the guards had sent word that they had been clearing rubble and had found darkspawn trapped in the lower levels of the Keep, Solona had led them all down there and dealt with them. A small number of people had been trapped down there as well. They had survived the last weeks by eating the food stores down there. Sadly, much of that food and water had become tainted from the presence of the spawn. Most of those people had become ghouls by the time the wardens had reached them. Among them had been Nathaniel's governess Adria. Nate had done what he could for her, and put her out of her misery. He had been extremely quiet since then.

Solona had tried to speak with him, but Nathaniel asked her to wait, to give him time to grieve.

She was more than happy to offer him that.

It was just one more thing, Anders thought miserably. He had gotten use to the increase in appetite, and the sensation that filled him when darkspawn were near. When the nightmares had begun, he sought out Solona curious about what else he had to look forward to.

Frowning, she had told him everything, including the fact that the taint would kill him in about thirty years.

Anders had been furious with her. She had known this and she had still done this to him, done this to all of them. What kind of heartless bitch would do that!

Solona said nothing; she had just let him rant. Only when his anger had burned itself out did she speak.

"The Templars were going to execute you," she reminded him, "You would have died right then. My actions have saved your life. I have given you thirty more years than you would have had otherwise. All I can say to you Anders is don't focus on your death, focus instead on living your life."

She had left him them to consider what she had said.

Once he had calmed down, he had to admit the truth of her words, he did not like it, but he understood what she was saying.

Lockie would have seen him dead; he did not doubt that, Solona had given him a chance at something more…

Now he just had to find out what that was.

IOI

Solona made her way to the throne room of Vigil's Keep. Her conversation with Anders last night had left a bad taste in her mouth, she hoped to make amends this morning, to show the former apostate that not everything about the wardens was doom and gloom.

She hoped that the present she had found for him would do that.

She found him leaning against one of the old book cases, his staff propped up on a nearby wall. She had never seen Andes looking so…dejected before, considering he was the one who was always trying to amuse her and cheer her up, it seemed only fair that she do the same thing for him.

She approached him, her gift in hand and a smile on her face.

"I have something for you."

Anders turned; Solona was carrying something very small in her hands.

He was intrigued to say the least.

Solona smiled and opened her hands.

_Meow_

Resting in the palm of Solona's hand was a small ball of orange fur, huge yellow eyes took up most of its face, and its tiny ears twitched as the warden mage touched them. It regarded Anders with a mix of fear and longing.

Anders' eye lit up.

"Ooh look at the cute little kitty," he said.

The kitten mewed; Solona had found it on the docks of Amaranthine when she had returned from Orlais, the runt of a litter of mousers that hunted dockside. The mother had abandoned it, so Solona had taken it in.

"It looks like Mister Wiggums," Anders said smiling, "But…but I shouldn't keep him, we get into some very bad scraps."

"He could stay here at the keep then," Solona offered.

The kitten mewed again.

Anders recognized the fact that this battle was lost.

"I will keep you in my pack for now," he said, taking the kitten from Solona, "Just for a little while, is that okay with you kitty?"

The kitten playfully batted his fingers, snuggling deeper into his palm looking for warmth.

Anders petted the little fur ball, he was smiling from ear to ear.

"I shall call you Ser Pounce-a-Lot," he informed the kitten, "What do you think wittle one?"

The kitten mewed again.

Anders turned to Solona, a look of gratefulness shining on his face.

"Thank you Commander," he offered, "I…I don't really know what to say."

"Just take care of Ser Pounce-a-Lot," she told him, "And enjoy his company."

Anders nodded; he left her then heading off to the kitchens to fetch the kitten a saucer of milk.

Solona smiled, it was nice to know that some of the things she had done did not involve death, destruction or loss.

It was nice to create something new once in a while.

With luck, the little kitten would give Anders something better to focus on besides his depression; he would likely need that distraction.

Solona glanced up she could see Mistress Woolsey, the treasurer of the Arling giving her that look. She had received a missive while in Amaranthine about some problem involving the Denerim road, also known as the Pilgrim's Path. It was likely time to take care of that.

IOI

Justice watched the meeting of the two mages from across the throne room. The spirit was not sure exactly what he had just witnessed. How could giving Anders a tiny life to care for improve the mage's mood so much?

Justice did not understand.

He had spent the last several weeks trying to come to terms with his new existence here. This place…the world of mortals was far more troubling than anything he could of thought….troubling yet intriguing.

In the fade, nothing outlived the spirit which had created it, but here…everything did. The objects in this place, he could feel the emotions of the creators, their presence, it was like finding something with fingerprints on top of fingerprints on top of fingerprints.

He had never thought much about the mortal world. He knew that demons coveted it, desired nothing but coming here. He had thought those creatures misguided, why would any spirit want to come to this place, it was so linear so unchanging.

Thing were obviously not what Justice had expected, he had to know more, he needed to see more.

Only then would he hopefully understand.

IOI

There was something about the wending woods that put Solona on edge.

The area was littered with old Tevinter ruins; on top of that she could feel a definite sense of foreboding. The veil did not feel right here, add into the fact that she could sense darkspawn and it was clear that investigating this place would not be a simple matter.

No…not a simple matter at all. According to the traders' guild, their caravans were being raided by something in this area, guards who had accompanied them had been left at the entrance to the path, torn to pieces, and staked up as a warning.

Solona supposed that the darkspawn could be behind it, she remembered very well how the tower of ishal had looked once the spawn had finished with it. Heads on pikes, flesh scattered through the towers various rooms.

Nathaniel bounded ahead, fighting cover, as he scouted the area. Behind her Oghren, Anders and Justice followed. All around them lay evidence of the various attacks in this area. Trade crates smashed the ruins of wagons.

Solona shook her head, whatever was going on; it was going to stop, now.

The sound of steel meeting steel drew their attention, the wardens advanced, quickly yet cautiously. They came across a destroyed trade caravan being set upon by bandit. A lone guard remained, no longer defending the goods in the destroyed cart, but simply trying to stay alive.

Solona's eyes narrowed.

"Save the guard," she informed the others, "kill the bandits, and leave one alive for interrogation if you can."

The others leapt forward.

The bandits fell quickly.

IOI

"Thank the Maker," the guard gasped, "I thought he had abandoned me."

"It is okay," Solona said; she placed a soothing hand on the guards shoulder. She was surprised to see that it was a young woman. Her chainmail was splintered and damaged, but from the bodies that had been here when the wardens had arrived it was clear that the girl was no stranger to weapons, her spiked mace was drenched in bandit blood.

"I'm the Warden Commander Solona," she informed the girl.

The woman's eyes widened in recognition.

"The Blight Queller," she said dropping to one knee, "I am honored Commander, my…my name is Maiwen."

"Were the bandits responsible for this Maiwen?" Solona asked.

"No ma'am, they arrived later, it…it is almost impossible to believe, but it…it was the trees, the trees that attacked us."

"The trees?" Nathaniel snorted, "Unlikely."

The woman's blue eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

"Do you question my honor ser?"

Solona shook her head; she had no intention of seeing this turn into a pissing contest between Nathaniel and the girl.

"Enough," the warden mage growled, "We have no time for this, the trees came alive and attacked your caravan?"

"Yes, Commander, we were caught completely off guard. I was tending the wounded when this scum arrived," Maiwen said kicking a dead bandit, "They killed the wounded, and would have gotten me as well… if you had not arrived."

Solona considered what the woman said, Sylvans, that was the most likely culprits here. Demons who had possessed trees and become lost. Still…there had been no reports of such activity before?

They needed to investigate further.

"Are you well enough to travel Maiwen?" she asked, "You might want to head back to Amaranthine?"

The girl steeled her back, she glared at the dead.

"These men trusted me…I…I owe it to them to see them avenged. Please commander, let me accompany you."

"It is a worthy goal Commander," Justice added, "The girl deserves her chance at justice."

Solona sighed; it seemed that she would have to play the bad guy if she ordered the woman to leave.

Besides, the girl was skilled with that mace, she might be useful.

A hint of a smile played across the warden mage's lips.

"It seems I have little choice," Solona said with a mock sigh, "Welcome aboard Maiwen."

The young guard smiled.

Anders moved forward, if they were to have another vision of loveliness join the group, then so much the better.

"You may call me Anders good woman," the mage said introducing himself with a bow. "The man who is scowling behind you is Nathaniel, and the mountain of ale swilling belches that passes for a dwarf is Oghren."

Nathaniel snorted, while Oghren belched.

A small furry head popped out of Anders pack, it mewed at the woman.

"And this is Ser Pounce-a-Lot," Anders said affectionately, "Are newest recruit, is that not right Ser-Pounce-a-lot?"

The kitten mewed.

Maiwen shot Solona a look, the warden mage nearly shrugged.

The girl would learn soon enough that it took all kinds to become Grey Wardens.

IOI

Solona led them further down the path. Several times they had encountered bandits, but dealt with them quickly. By the time they encountered their first sylvan, it was clear that the bandits had only been picking over the demonic trees leftovers.

Solona reached out with her magic, she could sense no tears in the veil, how had the Sylvans come to be here.

"Justice, do you sense anything?"

The spirit warrior shook his head, finally removing his helmet, "No commander, I sense no tears in the veil here. These demons must have been summoned."

Maiwen gasped, the others ignored her.

"So were looking for a mage?" Nathaniel asked.

"That makes sense," Solona shrugged.

Maiwen regarded Justice with a mix of fear and disbelief.

"C…Commander is…is… that man…d…dead?"

Justice stood a little straighter, he would prefer that people did not fear him; he was a servant of righteous after all.

"I am a spirit of Justice good woman," he informed her, "you have nothing to fear from me."

Maiwen nodded, not sure exactly what that meant.

"Trust me lass," Oghren chuckled, "ole Justice is not too bad a guy…once you get used to the smell that is."

"Unlike you Master dwarf?" Anders quipped.

"Go hump a nug sparkle fingers," the dwarf snorted.

Maiwen was not sure how best to respond to that.

"Well…um…that is good…I suppose."

Maiwen shook her head; these wardens were not quite what she would have expected.

Still one should never look a gift horse in the mouth.

Another blade or three between her and these monsters…yes please.

IOI

They finally made their way to a crossroads in the heart of the woods. The signs of battle were more pronounce here, apparently the bandits had been having trouble with the sylvan themselves.

A lone man stumbled down the road, he was burned and bloodied and apparently terrified of something.

Solona decided to have a chat with him.

She summoned a stasis field pinning the man in place. His eyes widened in fear.

"NO!" he shrieked, "LET ME GO! SHE IS COMING! SHE IS COMING!"

"Who is coming?" Solona asked, "TALK!"

The man looked into her eyes, his skin was clammy and pale with fear. She could imagine that such a man was beyond lying at this point.

"My fellows came here," he gasped, "we heard about the attacks, just looking for something to scavenge you know. We did not know that she was here. That SHE had claimed everything that was here."

Maiwen back handed the man, her gauntlet breaking teeth.

"WHO IS SHE!" the guard spat angrily, "WHO MURDERED THESE PEOPLE!"

The man did not have time to respond.

A great tree root sprang through the ground impaling him. He spat blood on Maiwen's face, as the toot dragged him underground.

The wardens drew their weapons; the woods around them had seemed to come alive.

It seemed that they were about to make the acquaintance of the mysterious she.

A shell of roots emerged from the ground, they opened like flower petals, revealing the one likely responsible for all this.

Solona heard Nathaniel gasp behind her; she did not think that it was from shock however…

Not bad shock anyway.

It was a woman, and elven woman to be exact tanned skinned, full figured with sunny blond hair. She was dressed in robes of deer skins and fur pelts. Her forehead was marking with the tattoos of the Dalish, which likely explained where she had learned to do that trick with the tree roots.

She glared imperiously down on the wardens.

"And what have we here," the Dalish snorted arrogantly, "more fools come to loot the shemlen trash that lay here, or perhaps someone summoned to stop me?"

Solona's eyes narrowed a Dalish mage? How lovely.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Misunderstanding**

Maiwen looked like she wanted to tear the elven woman's head off, the young guard raised her mace, and it was all Anders and Oghren could do to keep her back.

"Elven harlot!" she shouted, "I have no love for these scoundrels, but why did you have to cowardly murder so many innocent traders!"

The blonde haired elf sniffed, it was clear that the term innocent and trader did not go together.

"I would hardly call a nest of kidnappers innocents shem," the elven woman spat, "They will either return what is mine or this route will be closed to them forever, unless…you would wish to challenge me? I would not advise it, you would lose."

Solona did her best to suppress a smile, the Dalish woman had spirit she would give her that. Personally she had had a bad experience with the Dalish during the Blight. A Dalish Keeper named Zathrian had unleashed a curse of lycanthrope on the humans of the brecilian forest. Solona had come to be infected by that curse. Alistair and the others had saved her, but she could not say that she had a love for any Dalish mage after that.

The memories of her time as a werewolf were short, but they still gave her nightmares sometimes.

"We are not here to punish you miss," Solona informed her, "We are Grey Wardens."

"I see," the elf sniffed, "So you have come to hunt the darkspawn here. Very well…hunt your creatures, and should you encounter anymore merchants, inform them to release my sister or they will share the same fate as the others… considered this…your first and only warning."

The Dalish gestured, the roots closed around her and plunged back into the ground leaving Solona and her companions alone.

"Why are the beautiful ones always ruthless killers?" Anders asked.

"I think it is a Ferelden thing," Solona informed him, "Since leaving the tower I can't count the number of times I have encounter women warriors. Maybe it is like the old saying, Fereldans prefer strong women, and they produce strong sons and daughters."

Maiwen was in no mood to join in; the Dalish had murdered people under her care, to the warrior that was best described as a declaration of war. She wanted to hunt the elf down and deal with her quickly.

Solona preferred to take a slower approach, there were several variables that she did not understand, these factors needed to be dealt with before they could proceed.

She turned to Maiwen; she asked the guard what she knew about the elven woman's sister. Maiwen claimed to know nothing. She had not even known that any Dalish had camped in the region. She had thought that the clans had all moved south to the lands around Ostagar.

Apparently not all of the Dalish had accepted Alistair's generosity.

Solona recognized that these attacks could not continue. She hoped to speak with the rest of the elven woman's clan. If she was their keeper, then maybe she would listen to them and stop the attacks, until they figured out what had happened to her sister.

It seemed like the best possible solution, provided that the Dalish did not shoot them on sight.

It was just a chance that the wardens needed to take.

IOI

It did not take the wardens long to locate the Dalish camp, though what they found there made no more sense than what they had seen earlier.

The camp was in shambles, the Dalish land ships were clearly damaged and blood and ruin filled the camp.

Solona counted at least ten graves here, the elves that had lived here she supposed, but where was the rest of the Dalish tribe. The warden mage had never heard of a clan this small before.

"Hey legs," Oghren called out, "look at this."

Solona came over to see what the dwarf was talking about, all throughout the camp scattered and abandoned were dozens of Fereldan weapons, swords, shields, bows, and spears littered the camp.

Solona's brow furrowed, what was going on here? If there had been a battle, then why had the soldiers left their weapons behind? If they had been defeated, then where were the bodies?

"Something stinks here Commander," Oghren snorted, "and it isn't me."

The warden mage found herself agreeing with the dwarf, none of this made sense.

Nathaniel managed to pick up a trail, a large group had left the camp, they had apparently attacked the elves then fled. The nobleman felt fairly sure that he could follow their trail.

Solona agreed, she got the distinct feeling that they were being manipulated, the elves the merchants, everyone. The only question that remained now was who was behind this?

Who stood to gain from a fight between these Dalish and the merchants?

There was only one way to find out, Nathaniel led, the others followed.

Hopefully this trail would lead to some answers.

IOI

The wardens were attacked several more times by sylvans; they dealt with the enemy as quickly as possible. Nathaniel had feared that the trail would go cold before they could reach the end.

He did not need to worry, the trail ended not far from the Dalish camp.

It ended in a mass grave.

Solona had to fight the urge to vomit, the stench of death and decay was strong here. The bodies clearly belonged to a group of Ferelden militia. Whoever had done this had torn the bodies to pieces. Blight wolves had been feasting on the flesh when they had arrived. Solona made quick work of the poor creatures.

Nathaniel could not help but shudder, he …he was starting to sense the taint, was this what Solona felt all the time? No wonder the commander chose to keep all but her elf at arm's length.

Nathaniel could sense the taint here, yet for some reason he could not sense the spawn themselves. Had they fled the area after the battle? Had they left the weapons in the first place?

He could not say; he was only now just starting to grasp what it meant to be a Grey Warden.

Despite the strength of the taint in the air, Solona claimed to sense a lone ghoul somewhere on the edge of grave. She led the others after it, with luck the poor soul was not so completely far gone that he could not tell them what had happened.

Something about this…it…it did not feel right.

Nathaniel found himself wondering if it would have been better had he not survived the joining. If he was to spend the rest of his days sensing these evil things…

It would be a wonder that he did not go mad.

IOI

Maiwen had never seen a ghoul before.

She had only joined the army after Highever fell back to the Couslands. Before that she had been a merchant's daughter, her older sister had left home a few years before the Blight had begun. She had not wanted to be a bargaining chip for her Father, to be married off to secure one business deal or another.

Maiwen had not had that kind of strength.

She was not her sister…she was not Mhari.

Papa had died when Rendon Howe's men had put down a revolt in Highever, leaving Maiwen alone for the first time. Her betrothed, the son of a sea captain, had died during the war as well, and all she had left now was the skills she had learned from her sister.

She was a decent fighter, she knew that much. She and Mhari had sparred many times over the years. Mhari had always bested her, but that did not mean that Maiwen was a poor soldier…she was not.

She was good, just not as good as her older sister was.

She had taken this job for the merchants' guild, hoping that she could try and build a new life for herself.

That Dalish woman had ended all that, and now she was travelling with the Grey Wardens, now she was confronting a ghoul for the first time.

She found herself wishing she had half of Mhari's strength.

The ghoul had once been a militia man named Olaf, he and his fellows had come here to drive the Dalish away. The darkspawn had attacked them, killed them, took their weapons and left them in the Dalish camp. The darkspawn had tricked the elf into attacking the merchants.

Solona listened to the poor man; it made a horrible kind of sense. The darkspawn had changed; they had become something far worse than what they had been during the Blight. Once they had been simply a disease, puppets directed by Urthemiel and his whims, now…they had desires of their own. They thought independently. This scheme with the elf was proof of that.

Anders was horrified, he felt that they needed to find this elf, let her know that this was all a mistake, a major misunderstanding.

Maiwen found herself looking down on the poor dying man. Olaf was beyond their help now. She asked the Commander if there was anything that they could do.

Solona sighed and pulled out her dagger.

The young guard gasped, did the Commander truly intend to…

Olaf regarded the dagger with a sense of urgency; he asked the warden…begged her to end him…to set him free.

Maiwen turned…she…she could not watch this.

She heard the dagger end the poor man's life. It was then that the darkspawn attacked, they were led by a hurlock emissary. Maiwen charged the archers while Nathaniel, Anders, and Solona hammered the creatures with magic. Justice and Oghren tied up the Emissary, overloading its defenses, and finally striking the beast down.

This was Maiwen's first time killing darkspawn. She had not been prepared how monstrous the creatures were, but in spite of her fear…she stood victorious.

Solona nodded to her, a simply gesture by the hero of Ferelden, but it made the young guard feel like she had accomplished something major.

She had stood side by side with some of the greatest warriors in Thedas.

How many more could claim the same.

They made their way back towards the Dalish camp; not surprising the elf stopped them.

Solona tried to explain what had happened, but the woman was stubborn, she would hear none of it.

She summoned the sylvan down on them, not to mention a pack of blight wolves.

The fighting was fierce, but in the end they managed to prevail.

The Dalish fled back to her camp.

Commander Solona did not intend to let her escape.

Maiwen followed in her wake, she was not sure what the Commander intended to do when she captured the elf, but she did not really care.

All that mattered was that the woman pays for her crimes.

IOI

The elf had retreated to the graves of her companions; they found her kneeling beside them, out of breath and coughing weakly.

Solona and the others advanced.

The elven woman glared up at them.

"You…you," she coughed and gasped, trying to gather enough strength for another spell, "You…shall never take me alive."

Solona almost felt sorry for her, she was nothing but a pawn in this game.

"I'm not going to kill you," Solona said.

The elf's eyes narrowed.

"I will not be dragged before some…some…shemlen magistrate like a common criminal."

"You have been tricked ser," Solona informed her, "if you talk to us, we can explain."

"Talk?" the elf laughed bitterly, she had never known any shemlen who just wanted to talk.

"The darkspawn have been paying the humans and you against each other."

"The darkspawn are mindless," the elf spat, "it is impossible."

"Thing is have changed," Nathaniel said speaking up, "the darkspawn killed the militia troops that were sent here. They left the soldiers weapons in your camp for you to find."

The elf looked shocked, she glanced up at the abandoned swords and shields, and she found herself frowning…thinking.

"I…I wondered why anyone would just discard their weapons," the elf murmured, considering what was being said, "You…you say the darkspawn planted them? That…that would mean that the darkspawn killed my people that they took my sister."

"We were attacked by the spawn, one of them dropped this," Solona produced a small trinket she had taken off the dead emissary who had tried to kill them for finishing off Olaf. She tossed it to the elven woman who caught it one handed.

The woman's face fell; her ears drooped slightly in sadness.

"This…this is Seranni's," she whimpered, "Our Mother gave it to her before she died. She…she would not have parted with it willingly," the elf rose she seemed like a confused child waking from some horrible nightmare.

"Why have the spawn done this?" she asked, "Why have they taken Seranni?"

"They need women," Solona informed her, "For breeding purposes."

The elf's eyes widened in fear, she finally understood how badly she had been tricked, and that the time she had wasted may have doomed her sister.

"No!" she gasped, "I won't allow that! I must save her!"

Solona understood how the elf felt; all of these deaths could be blamed on the darkspawn. It was time to make them pay.

"The darkspawn would likely be in someplace underground," Solona mused, "Is there any caves around here?"

"There is an old mine to the north," the elf informed her, ""that would be the most likely place."

"Then we should go and pay them a visit." Solona growled dangerously.

"You…you want to help and save Seranni?" the elf looked shocked, "Why?"

"No one deserved to be in darkspawn hands," Solona said, she knew what fate had likely befallen the elven girl, they would not likely be able to save her, but they would at least be able to avenge her, and all the others.

"I…I thank you for your help," the elf said with a nod, "I will aid you as well in this."

The warden mage nodded, any aid would be welcome.

The others did not seem as inclined to accept, especially Maiwen, but Solona understood the need for speed.

_There would be time to discuss the consequences of the elf's actions later._

"I am Solona, Commander of the Grey of Ferelden," she said with a slight bow.

"I…I greet you Commander," the elf replied, "My name is Velanna."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Running the Gauntlet**

Velanna led them to the old Silverite mine in the heart of the Wending Wood.

The Darkspawn were waiting. The creatures poured out of the ground like blood from an open wound. Solona and her allies met the creatures head on. The warden mage found herself Watching Maiwen and Velanna; both women were clearly good at what they did.

Good fighters Solona thought, perhaps both worthy enough for recruitment?

Maiwen showed no fear in the face of such a monstrous enemy; her mace crushed skulls and shattered blades. Velanna was all fury and wrath, her concern for her sister made her a terror on the battlefield, large black roots held the darkspawn fast while fire and lightning boiled from the Dalish's fingers reducing darkspawn to ash.

Anders turned to Nathaniel as the last of the spawn fell, a silly grin on the former apostate's face.

"Seeing her kill darkspawn really should not be turning me on should it?"

Nathaniel simply snorted he fired an arrow into a genlock archer trying to set his sights on the mage.

The last to fall was an ogre, it roared out of the cave only to be met by Oghren and Justice, the two warriors danced around the creature while Solona in cased it in a crushing prison, the beast was too strong to be killed that way, but it raised its head to roar in agony.

That gave Nathaniel the time he needed to put an arrow in its throat, the creature gasped, wheezed and finally went limp.

Solona released the prison, the ogre fell.

Oghren snorted, he walked up to the dead ogre and kicked it in the head.

"Not so tough are you now nug-humper," he spat.

Solona approached the mine, she reached out with her warden senses, trying to gage just how many spawn they might be dealing with, she could sense them, but it…it felt strange, not like the darkspawn she had sensed in the black marsh, but still different.

Solona was not sure what they would find down there.

"We must go," Velanna growled, "if these monsters have my sister they will give her back!"

"We will get her back if we can," Solona promised, "But we can't just go rushing in down there."

The Dalish snorted, but obeyed, she clearly had her own means of dealing with her enemies.

"Do you wish to walk into a trap mistress elf?" Maiwen asked.

The Dalish crossed her arms but did not move; it seemed that she had some grasp of patience.

Maiwen was grateful for that.

Solona sighed, she did not like this one bit, but they had little choice. The darkspawn were clearly up to something here.

It was their job to find out what and stop it.

"Nathaniel take point, Oghren, Justice back him up. Anders and Velanna with me, Maiwen cover us."

Her fellows obeyed her Solona's orders; slowly carefully they entered the mine.

Into the dark places bellow, down to where evil waited.

IOI

Solona shivered; there was something…gravely wrong in this place. After spending time in the deep roads she did not imagine that any underground could put her so much on edge. This place however proved to be something more, and far…far…worse.

She could tell by the look on the others faces that they could feel it as well, with the exception of Velanna and Maiwen, and perhaps maybe Justice of course, the taint was very strong here, but Solona could not seem to sense its source.

What in blazes were the monsters up to down here?

Solona led them down a set of rickety old stairs; one by one her companions joined her. Maiwen brought up the rear, her eyes probing the shadows for any sign of attack.

They made their way down to the base of the mine shaft, Solona kept her staff ready, a spell already on her lips.

The sound of breathing caused her to look up…into the eyes of a darkspawn.

The creature was like no other darkspawn she had seen before, a hurlock by the size, but it was thinner, with long arms and wide hands. Its head rose like a tall priest's cap, Solona could not tell if it was part of the creatures head or an adornment of some kind she could make out large fish like eyes covered by some sort of mask, the way the creatures forehead was creased suggested it was squinting in the low light, perhaps the creature was used to total darkness.

At its side stood a ghoul, a dwarven woman with graying copper colored hair, and her eyes were milky with blood red centers.

Solona was shocked to discover that she could sense a familiar humming in the dwarf, she…she was not a ghoul at all…

She was a warden!

The darkspawn raised one of his wide hands. Solona tensed ready to throw a fireball at the creature.

She never got the chance.

A glyph blazed beneath the wardens' feet, the magic interacted with something in the air, a sweet cloying scent filled the air.

Solona's head swam, she tried to focus to dispel the magic being called down upon them but it was too late. Her companions fell all around her, overcome by the strange magic.

Solona was the last to fall; she struggled against the spawn's power.

I will not fall! I. Will. Not!

The world spun away around her, darkness swallowed up the last of her strength.

Despite her best intentions…Solona fell.

The last sound she heard was the darkspawn's strange voice whispering in the shadows.

_Sleep._

She could no longer fight…

She slept.

IOI

Solona awoke in pain.

A dagger had slashed deep into her thigh, bringing blood gushing to the surface. She struggled against the lethargy that ensnared her; she could see the dwarven woman glaring at her as she collected Solona's blood into a bowl.

"No," Solona moaned, "Stop."

A shadow moved over her, she glanced up into the face of the darkspawn; the creature had an apologetic look on its misshapen face.

"So you are the Commander of the Grey Wardens," it hissed in its unnatural voice, "Do not be frightened, your wounds will be tended to."

The creature touched her face with a long clawed finger.

Solona struggled, she felt the dwarf grasp her hair painfully, she snarled but could do nothing to either the dwarf or her darkspawn master.

She would have to be patient, her time would come.

"I am known as the Architect," the spawn informed her with a slight bow, "my companion's name is Utha. I apologize on behalf of both of us; we have no desire to be your enemies."

"Why?" Solona croaked, "Why are you…"

"Your questions will be answered," the Architect assured her, "but for now…you must rest…rest."

Solona felt the Architect's magic wash over her, she felt herself falling again.

If she had not been bound she might have managed to defend herself, but that was not the case.

She slept again.

IOI

The Architect moved down the steps to his quarters. He found that he was quite pleased with how things had progressed. He had made contact with the Commander of the Ferelden Wardens, and once he had tested her to be sure she was what he needed, he would approach her with the offer.

From what he had heard of this human mage, she was said to be a pragmatist, with luck she would accept what he had for her.

One of his human allies was waiting for him outside his quarters, a powerfully built man in the heavy plate, plate bearing the mark of the divine chantry.

The Architect sighed, he should have expected this.

"Kill her Architect," Knight-Captain Gaston Delance growled, "You have what you need, there is no reason to keep her alive any longer."

"Have no fear human," the Architect purred, "these are not the first Grey Wardens I have had under my care."

"The Amell bitch is far more dangerous than you realize," the Templar warned the darkspawn, "She defeated both the Teyrn Loghain and the Archdemon. She is not someone to be trifled with. She could ruin everything we have worked for!"

The Architect shook his head; he would never understand human ambition,

"The Mother's forces continue to grow human, if the warden can be convinced to join us so much the better. We could use her aid in the coming battle."

Delance glared at his ally. The Architect had saved him from the deep roads, and given him the means to make his dreams of conquest a reality. He had no desire to see those dreams come crashing down.

Uldred, Howe, Loghain, they had all underestimated the warden witch, and they had all paid the ultimate price for it.

"She is a threat to us," Delance said sulking, "If she finds out what we are trying to do…"

"She will not," the Architect promised, "I will keep her and her allies focused on the Mother and nothing else. Fear not human, our plans are still safe."

Delance was not convinced, but he knew better than to try and argue with the Architect over this.

"As you wish," the Templar said with a slight bow, "I will need to leave quickly; sadly I will not be able to see how this all turns out."

"Where shall you go?"

"To Orlais, the Knight-Commanders are meeting; I have promised them a demonstration of the weapon I am designing for them. I think they will be most impressed with my results so far."

Architect nodded, it did not understand all of its human ally's plans, but it did not need to. The Templar had provided them with valuable resources, not to mention the floor plans to enter the warden base at Vigil's Keep.

Delance had earned his place at the Architect's side, and once they had set the darkspawn free, the Architect would repay Delance's faith by giving him what he desired.

The means to bring the world of men firmly under his control.

It was a small price to pay for freeing to worlds.

First thing was first however, the wardens needed to be tested.

IOI

Solona awoke to the sound of mewing, and a tiny rough tongue on her face.

She opened her eyes to see Ser Pounce-a-lot licking her.

The warden mage sat up, her companions were in the cells around her, they had been stripped of their armor and weapons. All of them were wincing painfully; it seemed that the Architect had bled them all before sending them down here.

Why would he need our blood she thought?

The kitten left her side, it returned through the bars to its master Anders. The mage scooped the fur ball up into his arms.

"You okay Commander?" the former apostate asked; petting the small kitten in his hands.

Solona checked herself for injuries, no broken bones, and the slash in her thigh had been tended to. She found herself grateful that the spawn had left her spectacles; she would have been half blind if they had not.

"I'm fine Anders," she said rising unsteadily to her feet.

One by one she called out to the others, seeing if they were okay as well. They had all been subjected to the Architect's tests.

Hopefully they could find a way out of here before he came back.

A lone figure entered the room, she was clad in a set of splintmail armor, her blonde hair was cut short revealing the swirling tattooed pattern on her forehead. Black sores marked her cheeks, her eyes had already starting to turn a milky darkspawn white.

She came and stood before the wardens' cells.

Velanna rose from where she had been sitting, she ran to the bars, her eyes wide with panic.

"Seranni," she cried out, "Oh Creators Seranni, what have these monsters done to you!"

"Nothing," the girl whispered, motioning for her sister to be quiet, "I'm fine Velanna, but you and these others are not," Seranni looked around nervously, she turned her attention to Solona, "I don't have much time, the guards will be back soon."

"What is going on?" Solona asked her.

"I'm not sure," Seranni answered, "Look the darkspawn have your things, but you can get them back if you are clever and careful. I found this key; it should get you out of those cells."

The elf forced the key into Solona's hands.

"Thank you," Solona whispered, "How…how did you get this?"

"I found it…it was," the sound of footsteps interrupted her, the elf's eyes widened in panic, "They are here…I…I have to get out of here."

The young elf fled back the way she came.

"NO!" Velanna called after her, "Seranni wait! You're sick! We can help!"

Solona had just opened her cell when the first darkspawn entered. She threw fire from her fingertips, it hurt not having a staff, but she would just have to make do. She freed Oghren and Anders and the three of them attacked the darkspawn. Oghren scooped up a darkspawn maul and crushed two of the darkspawn while Anders froze three more. Solona used chain lightning to deal with the rest.

With the guard dealt with they quickly released the others. Velanna tried to follow her sister but the door was sealed and warded against magic.

They would not be able to get out that way.

The wardens scooped up what armor and weapons they could, darkspawn weapons weren't the best in the world but they were better than nothing.

Solona still hoped to find a staff at some point. She led them through the Architect's abandoned lab, with luck they would be able to escape before more darkspawn could arrive.

An emissary and three hurlock warriors blocked their path. Justice, Oghren and Maiwen attacked the beasts.

The Architect's gauntlet had begun.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: New Recruits**

"You okay lass?"

Maiwen did not need to answer that. No…no she was not alright, they were trapped underground being attacked by darkspawn, dragonlings, and whatever else that talking darkspawn had to throw at them.

She found herself wishing that Mhari were here. Her sister would have found a way through this insanity, or perhaps she would have kept them from getting caught in the first place.

_Mhari was always the better soldier._

Maiwen did not blame the Commander for this, Maker no, but it still felt like they were dancing to another's tune.

Maiwen did not like that; she preferred to be on the attack, and to be the one keeping her enemy off balance.

"I'm fine Oghren," she answered the dwarf, "Just wishing I had my weapons back, this darkspawn blade," Maiwen raised the darkspawn sword she carried. It did its job she supposed, but the weight was off, and she was not used to fighting with something with such a curved, "might as well be a salad fork for all the good it does."

Oghren actually chuckled at her opinion. They were all carrying darkspawn weapons now, blades, bows, and axes that they had taken off their dead jailors. They had even managed to get their hands on three darkspawn mage staves. That way the mages at least had something to focus their spells through.

Now all they had to do was find a way out of here.

"Don't you worry none," the dwarf snorted, "Legs has gotten me out of a lot of tight spots before this. She will get us out of this one…you'll see."

"You and the Commander have served together a long time then?"

"Heh, yeah I suppose, she took me out of Orzammar. I joined her in fighting against the archdemon. I was nothing then, just a broken down excuse for a warrior, and a drunk to boot. I had no pride and no honor. Legs changed that, she gave me a reason to fight again. She gave me something to fight for again. If I have to die in her service so be it. I…HEY!"

Oghren stopped his eyes flashed with fury. The dwarf's face turned as red as his ginger hair.

Maiwen looked up, there was a dwarven ghoul standing before them, it was wearing Oghren's armor and battle ax.

Oghren was not pleased.

"That thing has my things," he growled, "It has its sallow hands all over my doo-dads, touching my junk!"

The dwarf's eyes flashed with pure fury, he was almost speechless, and when he found his voice again it was a roar, an angry roar.

"_**NO ONE TOUCHES OGHREN'S JUNK AND LIVES!"**_

Oghren dove at the ghoul, darkspawn and more dragonlings emerged from the side tunnels. Maiwen and Justice ran to his side not that it was necessary. Oghren was lost in a berserker rage. The darkspawn ax he wielded spun viciously, cutting down anything in its way.

Maiwen intercepted another ghoul as it entered the chamber, a woman this time, she was shocked to see it wearing her armor and carrying her mace and shield.

She was no berserker, but the sight still infuriated her, these creatures had no right to use her own weapons against her.

The ghoul was not very skilled, even with the unfamiliar blade in her hands Maiwen managed to cut down the creature before it could land any serious blows. She looked back realizing that the battle was over, Oghren was cursing a blue streak as he stripped the dead ghoul of his armor.

She reached down and began to recover her own armor. She wrinkled her nose in distaste, the stink of darkspawn bile and blood now covered her trusty heavy mail. She wondered if she would ever get the smell out.

Once again armed and armored, she and Oghren took point. Another chamber more darkspawn, and more ghouls, she recognized that the ghouls in this room were wearing Nathaniel's leathers and Anders' robes.

She was not sure what kind of sick game the darkspawn were playing here, but she would be damned if she let it continue.

This nightmare would end…now.

IOI

Solona left one of the side tunnels; she was again clad in her warden mage garb, her Dalish war staff once again in her hands.

She took one final glance back into the tunnel; there…there was nothing she could do.

Solona had sensed the presence of another warden. She had hoped that it might have been one of the survivors of Vigil's Keep, and as it turned out she was right. It had indeed been one of the Orlesian wardens a man named Keenan.

Sadly, there was nothing she could do for him. The poor man had been down in these tunnels for weeks. A darkspawn had crushed the bones in his legs and they had gotten gangrene. The man was feverish, raving about the darkspawn emissary who had brought them here. How he was fascinated with wardens and their suffering.

Solona's magic managed to bring the poor man's fever down temporarily, but there was precious little else she could do. The blood poisoning had reached his chest, the man was dying.

One of his last lucid acts was to give her his wedding ring. His wife was now in Amaranthine, waiting for his return. He asked her to bring his ring to his wife, to let her know he died trying to make the world a better place.

Solona nodded, it was the least she could do.

She handed the man a dagger, he…he did not deserve to die suffering, if he chose it; he would be able to end his pain. It was the last mercy she could offer him.

Solona left the chamber shaking her head, she did not know what this Architect was, and how it had gained sentience, but one thing was certain…

She was going to make it suffer for what it had done here.

She returned to find the others all armed and armored, they were exhausted and all looked the worse for wear, but there was a cold determination in their eyes.

They had had enough of this as well.

Nathaniel darted on ahead, scouting, the group fell into a familiar rhythm. Even Velanna seemed to have found her place in things. Solona led them up a set of crumbling stairs. Oghren informed them that his stone sense was hinting that they were on their way up.

Solona hoped that he was right, something about this stank, she had the feeling that they were being watched, that this escape was not the escape they all thought it was.

She could not shake the feeling that they were all puppets dancing on a stage, which of course brought up to questions.

For whose benefit were they performing, and where was the puppeteer?

IOI

The Architect waited at the end of the little gauntlet he had set up for the wardens' benefit. At his left stood Utha, his willing and trusted companion of almost twenty years. At his right stood his newest ally, the elven woman Seranni.

"My sister comes," she purred happily.

Sure enough they had made it passed the traps and defenders. The Architect noticed that they must of have found the Qunari merchant that had been supplying him as well, their packs were full, and new weapons were visible.

The Architect smiled, now was the time for the end game.

The darkspawn pulled a small whistle from his robes, a single note, too high for human ears summoned two mature dragons. This Solona had killed the Archdemon Urthemiel; he would have liked to have witnessed that, but supposed this would have to do instead.

The wardens and their allies moved with the precision of a well-oiled machine. The Archer and mages harassed the two dragons while the warriors split one off from the other isolating it.

The Architect could tell that the creatures would not last long under the wardens' attack.

Solona shot a withering glance at the Architect; it regarded her with a single arched brow. If only she could understand what it was attempting to do? If only she could understand as Utha and Seranni now understood.

Oh well, it could not expect miracles.

One of the dragons fell. The other, maddened by pain and the loss of its fellow frenzied, its attacks wild and without thought.

The creature was as good as dead.

The Architect remained where he was watching the final battle unfold. Finally, the creature gave one final gurgling cry and fell dead.

Solona glared at the Architect, her silence suggesting that the next move was his.

The Architect nodded, very well then.

He turned to leave; he placed a gentle hand upon Seranni's shoulder, guiding her through a crumbling hole in the wall. It led down into the deep roads, there was nothing more to be gained here. All the records from his experiments here were copied and safe in his new lab. This one could now be abandoned with no loss to his work.

He motioned to Utha to take Seranni with her. He had one final matter to attend to.

The Architect called upon the power in his tainted blood. It called upon the tainted blood of its people. Magic began to swirl around the opening to the deep roads. The Architect let them gather and build, gather until the magic sang in his ears and in his blood.

He released it.

The clap of thunder that followed heralded the shattering power that he had called upon, the opening collapsed, blocking any warden pursuit.

The Architect sighed, it seemed that the warden would need more time, he had hoped that Solona's curiosity about what was happening here would lead to some type of dialogue between the two.

Sadly that was not the case.

He headed down into the darkness, all was not lost yet, he would fulfill the promises he had made to Utha and Gaston.

He would free his people from their chains, and this Warden Solona would help him.

He would make her help him.

IOI

The wardens and their allies could only stare impotently as the Architect closed the way behind him. The rumble of destruction faded as the darkspawn and his ghouls vanished.

Velanna stood there, her elven ears drooped slightly with shock and disbelief. Why had Seranni done this?

"Nooo," she whimpered, "Why…why is she helping that monster?" the Dalish woman's eyes flashed with renewed fury. The monster would pay for turning her sister against her, against her clan, "We must get to her!" she spat.

"We will do all we can for your sister Velanna," Solona promised, "I…I do not know if we can save her, but you have my word that we will try."

"They're darkspawn," Oghren snorted, "They will retreat back to the deep roads. They always do."

Velanna's eyes turned thoughtful, she considered carefully what was said.

"The land of the children of stone…yes," she turned to Solona with renewed purpose. Determination flashed in the elf's eyes. "They say that wardens can sense the monsters, even deep under the ground. I…I would join the Grey Wardens. Give me the power to track these monsters in the deep."

Solona considered the girl's request. She could not deny Velanna's power or her desire, to do what was necessary, but as Warden Commander she felt that she needed to explain just what the elf would face if she did this.

"The joining is dangerous, it may kill you."

The Dalish woman snorted, "I am not afraid of death. I offer myself to you commander, my service in exchange for the powers of your order. What say you?"

Solona looked to her companions, most of them either nodded or shrugged. Maiwen clearly did not agree, but this was about more than a few dead merchants. The attacks would stop, and Solona would either gain a new warden, or Velanna would die and her victims would have their revenge.

She was no judge, she was a Grey Warden.

"I say welcome to the order Velanna," she said with a slight bow.

"Mas serannas," the elf grinned, "Let us be away from this place."

Velanna turned sharply and led them out.

Solona chuckled to herself, the elf certainly was hard-headed, if she survived the joining she would be a great asset, and…there was still one more who the warden mage wished to talk to.

She turned to Maiwen.

"What of you Ser knight?" she asked the girl.

"Me?" Maiwen sounded confused.

"Will you join us as well?"

Maiwen's eyes widened, "You…you want me to join as well? You are offering to make me a Grey Warden?"

"You have proven yourself to me," Solona said with a smile, "It is rare to find one with the skills we seek. I offer you a place at our side. Join us, the wardens would benefit greatly with you in our ranks."

The girl blushed, she could not believe…

"I…I…yes," she replied, "I will stand with you commander. You…you honor me."

"I endanger you," Solona said with a sad smile, "As I told Velanna the way is dangerous. You may perish, but if you survive you will stand shoulder to shoulder with the rest of us."

"Plus you would improve the scenery around the keep," Anders quipped.

Maiwen chuckled, "I have nothing and no one waiting for me at home Commander. I will stand with you in this."

Solona nodded, bowing slightly to the second of her newest recruits.

"I think we better go," she said with a slight smile, "Before Velanna gets impatient and leaves us here."

Maiwen gave a curt nod. She…she could not believe it, her, a Grey Warden!

Wait until she told Mhari!

IOI

The return to Vigil's Keep was uneventful. Solona was pleased to have added to new names to the warden roster. The Architect's escape still haunted her, but she doubted that she had heard the last of the creature.

Varel met her at the gates; the Seneschal reported that two more knights had arrived that morning, offering to join the order as well.

Solona met briefly with both.

The first, a man name Rigby was the second son of one of the southern Bann's, his family had seen their lands destroyed by the spawn during the Blight and he now offered his sword to her service. She tested him and he did seem quite skilled.

She offered him the chance to go through the joining.

The second recruit was a bit of a surprise to be honest.

The man's name was Rolan, and he was a Templar. Anders had not been happy about that, and Solona was not sure what to think. Ser Rolan's chantry had been destroyed during the Blight. He now offered her his service in putting down the monsters here in Amaranthine.

She was not sure if she should trust the man completely, the failed assassination attempt in Orlais still haunted her. Still…she could not judge the man on the basis of that. He risked his life by offering himself to the order; he may yet die in the joining.

She accepted him, hoping that he understood exactly what he was getting in to.

She did as she had done before, the recruits were warned once again the dangers of the joining. She gave them all one night to consider what they faced. If they chose to leave there would be no repercussions for their actions. If they were still here in the morning there would be no turning back.

Velanna, Maiwen, Rigby, and Rolan all nodded. They would consider what she had said.

Solona left them then, she was tired and wished to return to her quarters, it was late and she hoped that Zev was still up.

She could use one of his massages right now.

She entered her room, surprised to find it dark, she called out to Zev but he did not answer. She checked his room and discovered it empty.

A note waited for her on the bed.

Solona shuddered; she had a bad feeling what it would say.

She read it anyway.

Zev apologized for leaving, but told her it was necessary. He could not sit idly by while there was an open threat to her life. He still had contacts within Orlais. He had decided to track down the source of the Redeemed assassins before more could be sent.

The letter spoke of his feelings for her. That he did not want her to think that she had been just some mindless fling. He…he had cared about her, deeply, which was why he had to go. He could not in good conscience remain while her life was in danger.

He wished her well, and promised to return if he could. He hoped that this would not be their final good bye.

Solona sank to the bed in shock. She…she was alone now, the last of her companions were now gone.

Despite the pain she returned to her room. She…she did not wish to see anyone else tonight.

She wanted to sleep…she…she wanted to forget.

IOI

It was after midnight when a noise woke her, Solona opened her eyes, she…she could have sworn she had heard something.

She sat up reaching for her spectacles on the night stand.

She froze as a cold steel blade came to rest against her throat.

Solona was a statue, one false move and her throat would be slashed wide open.

"Don't even blink," a cold angry voice hissed in her ear.

Solona did not even swallow.

So much for Zev leaving keeping her safe she thought.

She could have used his help right now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Long Dark Night**

Nathaniel had returned to his quarters for the night.

It was yet another advantage of his position as Solona's lieutenant that he got his own room away from Anders, Justice, and Oghren. Of course they had now been joined by that boy Rigby and Ser Rolan. Anders had asked him if he could sleep on the floor his quarters tonight, he did not like the idea of bedding down anywhere near a Templar.

_They have…disturbing nocturnal habits Nate, trust me._

Nathaniel's eyes had narrowed, he allowed few people to call him Nate. Anders was not one of them.

Nathaniel had tried to reassure the former apostate that Rolan would not try to drag him back to the circle, or do anything else to him, during the night. The man was going to be a Grey Warden after the joining tomorrow, and the two of them would then be brothers in arms.

_Provided the man survived of course_, Anders had brought that up with an evil smirk. Nathaniel reminded the mage that he would not mention the details of the joining to the man. If the Templar decided to leave tonight that would be his choice. The new lieutenant promised to see Anders punished if he heard otherwise.

Ser Pounce-a-lot had emerged from Anders' pack at the mention of punishment. The kitten mewed in defense of its master. The act touched the mage, and he left to find his little companion a saucer of milk.

Nathaniel shook his head; Solona was certainly gathering an interesting assortment of people to help her fight this darkspawn threat.

Nathaniel sat down at the small table in his room, his attention drawn to the servicing of his weapons. He replaced the string on his bow, and then applied himself to making new arrows. His quiver was still full of course, but he had a feeling he would need all the arrows he could get the next few weeks.

They had not seen the last of that…that Architect creature he suspected. Nathaniel wanted to be ready for their next meeting.

As he worked his thoughts returned to the new recruits. Part of him wished to warn them of the danger that awaited them on the morrow. Of course, he had come to understand why they kept the joining secret, and why the wardens chose the people they did. It was a hard task set before any warden, to face darkness where it lived, and not only that, but to take that darkness inside yourself as well.

Had he known about the joining in advance, he may have asked to be hanged rather than face that risk. If he had he would have died most ignobly, and there would have been no chance of restoring his family name.

_He would not let the Howes go down in history as murderers and tyrants. He would not!_

He still did not entirely understand what had happened between Solona and his Father. He had come to see that the Commander was no monster. She was a hard woman true, but that is what fate and her trials had done to her. She did not kill without reason.

Part of him had begun to wonder if the stories he heard from the servants here were true.

_Had Father fallen so far? Had he left Solona no other recourse but to kill him?_

Nathaniel did not know if he wanted the answer to that question.

He would stand with Solona tomorrow during the joining. He would say the words and watch as Varel handed the goblet to the new recruits.

He knew little about Rigby, the man claimed to be the son of one of the southern banns, but he did not recognize him. Not that that was any great surprise, Nathaniel had been gone in the Free Marches for years. It was not surprising that one of the noble sons of Ferelden would have come of age during that time.

The Templar presented an interesting situation. Solona had told him about the failed assassination attempt in Orlais. Had the Templars decided to try something more…subtle? If Rolan's joining was part of some trick it was the Templar that was in for a surprise. Being a warden was not something you did, it is what you became. The taint would change him; bind him to Solona in a way that he could not imagine.

Nathaniel was only now starting to come to grips with it himself.

Maiwen seemed to be the best choice, the girl was skilled make no mistake, and she did not carry the baggage that Oghren and Anders had brought with him.

_Or me for that matter_, he thought with a slight smile.

If Maiwen survived she was going to make a great warden. Possibly even officer material, he would discuss that with Solona after the joining. He wished to take the girl under his wing.

Then there was Velanna.

"Human?"

The nobleman nearly jumped, he had not heard the Dalish enter. True, he had left his door open but he still preferred that someone knock before entering his quarters.

She was still clad in her deer skin robes; she clearly was not ready to take up the robes of the wardens just yet. She moved with the grace and beauty of a wild horse, or perhaps a dragon in flight. The Dalish looked around his rather Spartan room with an appraising eye; she noticed a banner on the wall bearing the Howe family crest. She smirked at it. That smirk suddenly made him feel self-conscious.

Nathaniel frowned; given that she had grown up in the woods he did not expect her to understand the history of his family.

_The Howes had been around since the earliest of the Ferelden Kings. They had a right to be proud, at least… until recently._

"Is there something you need?" he asked her.

"I'm trying to figure out your place here," she replied, her voice was a low sultry purr when she once shrieking like a demon. He wondered if the men in her clan found that attractive.

"I'm a warden," he replied, "that is my place."

"Hmm," she said quietly.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, **Maker now what!**

"The dwarf spoke of you and your family, how the Commander killed your father."

The nobleman's heart twisted slightly but he nodded.

"So not only did you fail to avenge the death of your father, but you actually joined the order that killed him?"

Nathaniel glared coldly at the elf.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me Velanna? Such… behavior is childish."

"I'm merely trying to discover how you felt," she said with an innocent shrug.

Nathaniel had had enough it was time to go on the offensive.

"How did you feel?" he said with angry growl, "how did you feel knowing that you murdered all those innocent merchants because you were to stubborn and angry to check your facts?"

Anger flashed in the Dalish's eyes, he had scored a hit it seemed, but the anger faded quickly, and was replaced by a wolfish grin.

"Warm and fuzzy," she replied with a sneer.

Nathaniel shook his head; it seemed he had overestimated the elf's value. He had actually felt sorry for her, first losing her clan, and then her sister.

_She was not a victim at all in this; she was just another __**cold heartless bitch.**_

"You are a terrible person," he murmured returning to his work.

She smiled and began to saunter lazily out of his room.

He decided to take one final shot.

"And your ears are clownish," he said quietly.

The elf whirled, her hands going self-consciously to her ears. Her eyes widened in hurt and shock.

"My…I…WHAT," her voice lost all of its arrogant cruelty, and in that moment she sounded like a child about to burst into tears.

She glared angrily at him, "Who is being childish now?" she spat. She fled quickly down the hall, her footsteps retreating with an angry clack.

Nathaniel chuckled; he had heard Maiwen make an innocent comment about Velanna's ears on the way back to the Vigil. She had practically fled from the woman. He suspected that their Dalish companion had been teased about her ears when she was younger, and that pain had followed her into adulthood.

It had been mean of him sure…but he had enjoyed taking the arrogant elf down a peg.

_Especially after her comments about his family._

He sighed and returned to his work, he would apologize tomorrow; he had no desire to see bad blood develop between himself and the recruits. Despite her arrogance, he found himself hoping that Velanna survived tomorrow.

It would be nice to get to know her beyond all that rage and arrogance, provided that there was anything beyond that of course.

He would just have to wait and find out.

IOI

Solona did not try to flee, she did not attempt a single spell, any false move at this point would likely result in her death.

She could feel the blade pressed tightly against her throat. No…she would not move; one wrong move would be fatal.

"You are going to answer my questions," the voice behind her hissed, "If I even suspect that you are trying to deceive me I will kill you in a heartbeat."

"I will answer whatever questions you have Maiwen," Solona replied, "the blade is not necessary."

The female knight did not respond. Solona wasn't sure, but it sounded like the woman was sniffling.

_Was Maiwen crying?_

"You will tell me about my sister," she growled.

"Your sister?"

"Mhari, you remember Mhari don't you?" the girl spat, "I heard Varel talking to the Captain. He said you had a knight here, a woman from Denerim. A woman named Mhari who had died. I want to know how it happened."

Solona swallowed, Varel was supposed to find any of the Mhari's family, to inform them of her death. The search had turned up none; apparently they had not looked hard enough.

"Mhari died a warden," Solona said quietly.

"What does that mean!" the girl growled, "Did the darkspawn kill her!"

"She died in the joining."

Solona felt the blade prick her neck, she tried not to wince, but it was hard, she could feel warm blood trickling down her neck.

"You lie! My sister was the strongest, bravest person I ever knew. She…she would not just die in some ritual. She wouldn't."

"Many good people have died in the joining Maiwen," Solona said apologetically, "We…we don't know why, in my joining I was the only survivor. In your sisters Oghren, Anders, and Nathaniel survived."

"Why!" the girl sobbed, she was clearly crying now, Solona was afraid she would slip and cut her, but the girl held her hands steady. "There must be an answer! It…it could not have been just blind fate!"

"We don't know," Solona confessed, "I don't know. I am truly sorry for you sister Maiwen, she was indeed a brave knight. I would have happily called her my sister warden. She…she helped save the keep; she helped me save the Seneschal. If I could have saved her life I would have…I swear it."

Maiwen was sobbing now, she…she should not have found out about her sister this way. If Solona had known the girl was related to Mhari she would have told her, she shouldn't have had to find out about her death through court gossip.

The blade fell away from her throat, Solona turned slowly carefully she did not want to antagonize the poor woman further.

Maiwen stood against the wall; it was the first time Solona had seen her without a helmet. Even when they had been in the Architect's dungeon, the first thing Maiwen had recovered from their jailors was a helm. She looked a lot like her older sister the same blue eyes the same nose, while Mhari had worn her hair short; Maiwen wore hers in a long braid down her back. The girl looked so young then, just a poor girl in mourning for her sister.

It broke Solona's hardened heart.

"I'm alone," the girl wept, "Papa, Bryden, and now Mhari, I have no one left now."

"Bryden?"

"My fiancé," the girl sobbed," he died during the blight, my father too. Our home was destroyed, I…I have been living out of a back pack for months. When I finally tracked Mhari down to Denerim, her commander told me she had been transferred to Amaranthine. I took that job with the Merchant's guild so that I could track her down. I…I guess I got my wish."

A fatalistic laugh bubbled from Maiwen's throat, it was boarding on hysterical. Solona wanted to say something, to say anything, but she found she had no words.

She approached the girl; she took the dagger from her hands. The girl did not even try and resist.

She regarded her Commander with red, puffy eyes filled with shame and guilt.

"I await whatever punishment you wish Commander," she said with a bowed head.

Solona supposed that she could punish the girl; technically this was an assault on the Arlessa of Amaranthine. She could hang Maiwen if she chose.

She was not going to do that.

"You are Mhari's sister," she said quietly, "Does that mean you will share her fate during the joining? I can't say for certain. If you choose to leave before morning no one will say anything. As for your interrogation of me, I consider this matter here and now closed."

"Thank you Commander," the girl said gratefully.

"But do not attempt such a thing ever again," she warned, "had you pulled that on my predecessor, he would likely have left you laying in a pool of your own blood."

I…I understand Commander," Maiwen nodded, "I…I don't know what came over me."

"You just found out your sister died," Solona sighed, ""I'm not surprised that you went a little crazy."

"I suppose I did," the girl shrugged wiping her eyes, "I will think on what you said. I will leave now. I'm sorry Commander. Good night."

"Good night, Maiwen," Solona said quietly.

After the girl left, Solona healed the cut on her neck. In the morning, she would talk to Captain Garevel; ask him about assigning a guard outside her room at night.

She was not in the mood for anymore surprise visitors.

IOI

The next morning, she entered the throne room. Nathaniel was up early and he had gathered the recruits with him.

Rigby and Rolan stood at attention as she entered. Velanna glared sullenly at Nathaniel, Solona would have to ask later about that.

She turned to the last recruit in line.

"Good morning Maiwen," she said with a curt nod.

"Good morning Commander," the girl replied, "sleep well?"

"Quite well thank you," the warden mage replied, she turned to address the rest of the recruits.

"We are going down into the sub basements here in the keep she informed the recruits. I have been having a group of men clearing them out after the darkspawn attack a few weeks ago. We believe that there may still be spawn trapped down there. It is our job to clear them out, you will all collect a vial of darkspawn blood, you will need it for the joining itself tonight. Any questions?"

The recruits said nothing.

"Then let us be off then," she said with a wry smile, "Those darkspawn will not kill themselves."

IOI

The warden recruits fought their way down to the old dwarven trading post built beneath the keep. They pushed the darkspawn here back, killing those that did not retreat. Rigby triggered an old chasind artifact releasing a demon that had been caged since ancient times, between Solona, Velanna and Rolan the creature was destroyed quickly.

The managed to find an old dwarven barrier door, the dwarves had used them in Blights past to seal sections of the deep roads. Voldrik, the dwarven mason, was able to get it working again, effectively sealing the keep off from the deep roads.

_The darkspawn would not be able to attack from below again._

That night Solona called the recruits for the joining. Nathaniel stood at her side and said the words. Once that was done, Seneschal Varel raised the chalice of darkspawn blood.

It was time for the recruits to drink.

Maiwen stepped forward, volunteering to go first.

Solona felt tense, she…she did not want to see the girl fall as her sister had fallen, but sadly it was out of her hands now.

_There was no turning back._

The girl held the chalice in her hands, staring into its dark depths.

She said only a few words before drinking.

"If it is your will oh Maker. Catch me Mhari."

She drank of the chalice.

Maiwen staggered as the taint took hold in her body, her eyes turned milky white; she gasped and fell hard to the floor.

The throne room was silent; you could have heard a pin fall.

Varel checked her, seeing if she had joined her sister.

As it turned out…she had not.

Maiwen was alive; she had become a Grey Warden.

IOI

Later that night, Solona had returned to her rooms.

The joining had gone as well as to be expected. Maiwen, Velanna, and Rolan had all survived.

Rigby had not.

Solona felt sorry for that, Rigby had seemed like a brave young man, but as she had told Maiwen the night before.

They did not know why some survived the joining when others did not.

In the end it was simply a matter of grace.

What her friend Leliana would have called the will of the Maker.

Solona was not sure that she believed that, but one thing was certain.

She had gained three new wardens, and that was good.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: A Day's Vigil**

The knock on her door woke Solona out of a sound sleep.

The mage groaned, why did they have to knock on her door at this time of the morning? She had been having the most wonderful dream. She and Alistair had decided to spend a quiet day at home. They were going to spend the day with Lucian, and...

The warden mage buried her head in her pillows.

Her heart ached, every time she thought of Alistair and Lucian her heart ached.

She snorted, why did no one ever wake her when she was having nightmares?

The Seneschal knew how she prized her sleep. If it was a crisis Varel would not have even bothered to knock, he just would have awakened her.

"Milady," a shy voice said from the other side of the door, "Forgive the intrusion Milady but the Seneschal has need of you."

Solona stretched sleepily, _Maker not now._

"Zev see what they want?" She murmured dreamily, just starting to drift off again.

The knock returned, louder this time.

Solona sighed; she reached across the bed, her hand questing for Zev's warmth.

She found only a cool and empty sheet.

Solona opened her eyes, memories of Zev's letter flickered back into her mind. It seemed that she would have to get used to the idea of sleeping alone again.

She sighed heavily, "Shit."

The knocking continued.

Finally, she rose; she slipped on her spectacles and her robe. Sweet Maker what was so bloody important that she needed to be awakened before sun up.

She opened the door to reveal a small elven woman, she had mouse brown hair and extremely long ears, even for one of her kind. She diverted her eyes when Solona looked into them.

"Yes," Solona grumbled.

"My apologies Milady," the elven girl stammered as she curtseyed, "but the Seneschal sent for me to get you, apparently a matter of court needed to be tended to this morning. He felt that you would want to handle this personally."

Solona paused, what was Varel playing at, he could have easily discussed this with her when she checked her morning messages.

"Did he say what this matter was?" she asked the elf sleepily.

"He said that there has been a murder Milady."

That brought Solona up to full wakefulness.

"Murder?"

"Yes Milady," the elf said bobbing her head, "the captain has a suspect in custody, you hold the right of high justice in Amaranthine. He thought you would wish to exercise it."

Solona nodded. Yes, she would need to deal with this; if this case was important enough to bring before her then it was a case she needed to deal with.

"What time will the Seneschal require my presence?" Solona asked.

"After nine bells," the girl responded.

The warden mage shook her head, no rest for the wicked.

"Very well," Solona nodded, "tell him I will be there."

"Very good mistress," the elf turned on her heel to leave.

"Wait," Solona said.

The girl stopped and turned.

"What is your name?"

The elven girl blushed.

"My name is Valora your grace," she replied, "And if I must say…it is good to see you again."

Solona's brow arched, _again?_

"I was one of the elven slaves you freed in Denerim," the girl said bowing deeply, "You saved my life, you saved many lives. The Seneschal hired me two days ago; I am to be your lady in waiting."

Solona sighed, she did not think that she required the services of a lady in waiting, but she was hard pressed to turn the poor girl away. Plus, she admired the girl's spirit; few would have the courage to disturb a mage's rest.

"I shall be ready for court," Solona said in a tired mumble.

"Very good miss," Valora replied with a curtsey, "should I have some breakfast sent up?"

"No I shall go down to the dining hall and eat with my wardens. If you can send word to have a bath prepared for me I would appreciate it, and then inform the Seneschal that I will be there promptly at nine bells."

The girl hurried off to obey her orders.

Solona sighed, running her hands through her dark shoulder length hair. She had hoped for a quiet day, getting the new wardens used to their duties here.

So much for that idea, still dealing with a murder was not a small thing.

She would have her bath, dress, and then try to catch a quick breakfast before court.

Somehow she suspected that this was going to be a busy day.

IOI

Maiwen had not slept very well last night; the darkspawn reached out to her, their cold, clammy, tainted hands drove away any thought of a peaceful night's slumber.

Finally, she had risen, if sleep was not a possibility, then at least she could get her day started.

Her first day as a Grey Warden, she had much to live up to, she understood that, she would do everything in her power to bring honor to her family name, and to bring honor to Mhari's name. Her sister had not had the chance to be a full Grey Warden.

Maiwen intended to succeed where her sister had failed.

She had gone down to breakfast, hoping that one of the servants would be up. Her stomach growled…loudly. Sweet Maker, what was wrong with her, she…she felt like she had not eaten in weeks.

She arrived to find the dining area already full. Her fellow wardens sat at one of the tables, elven servants brining out food to sate their hunger.

The smells enchanted the knight; she hurried over to join her companions. She plunked down next of Oghren, grabbing a bowl and filling it with porridge. She also snapped up some fruit and three sausages.

She had been raised to be lady, to have manners at the table, and not eat like a glutton.

The hunger she now felt stripped away all those customs.

Her food was gone almost before she realized it, and still her belly demanded more.

Oghren looked over at her and chuckled.

"Hungry this morning lass?" the dwarf said.

"Is this normal?" she asked. She was trying not to talk with her mouth full, "I…I usually don't eat this much."

"Perhaps you are simply a pig human," Velanna said smirking.

She glared at the Dalish.

"You don't seem to be denying yourself Velanna," she said motioning to the elf's rather full plate.

"It is quite normal," Nathaniel chimed in, trying to avoid a fight between the two women.

"Heh, heh, that it is lass," Oghren chortled, "Don't worry, we'll be sure to keep our hands and feet away from your mouth."

Maiwen glared at him.

"Screw you Oghren," she grumbled.

"Is that an invitation?" the dwarf smirked, he arched his eyebrows suggestively.

Maiwen returned the smirk, but she still gave the dwarf the finger.

Oghren snickered and returned to his meal.

"Please get that animal off of the table Anders," Velanna said coldly.

The former apostate had sat Ser Pounce-a-lot next to his plate, he held up a small piece of bacon to the kitten, it licked it but nothing more.

"Don't like bacon wittle one," Anders murmured affectionately to his pet.

Anders regarded the crumb.

"I swear to you Anders," Velanna hissed, "if you eat that I'm going to be sick."

"Would you like it," he said offering it to the Dalish.

"No!" she said pulling back her plate, "I swear you are as bad as a da'len!"

Anders smirked and tossed the crumb away.

"You must excuse our mage Velanna," Nathaniel said frowning at Anders, "He believes himself to be funny."

Anders gave him an imperious look.

"I happen to be very amusing ser," he smiled, "At least to people who possess a sense of humor."

The noble man glared.

"Or perhaps your noble sensibilities are incapable of understanding my humor," Anders shrugged.

Rolan glared at Anders.

"I happen to agree with the lieutenant," The former Templar said coldly, "You are not funny mage."

Anders smirked at Rolan.

"And there is the chantry opinion ladies and gentlemen," the former apostate quipped, "Oh and Oghren that is for you to, we all know you aren't a gentleman, but you aren't pretty enough to be a lady either."

The dwarf glared at him.

"Funny story," Oghren growled, "Dwarf attacks mage, dwarf wins."

Maiwen did chuckle at that.

"See," Anders grinned, "I am funny!"

"Funny looking anyway," Oghren snorted, the dwarf returned to his meal.

IOI

Justice watched them from the hall, he knew he could join them, but the simple fact was that he did not need to eat. Plus, his appearance was a bit disturbing to eating mortals he had discovered.

Their camaraderie surprised him, he…he had seen nothing like it before. He had never been one of those spirits that watched the dreams of mortals. He left that to the spirits of compassion, but this…this was something he had never seen before.

It was something that…something that he wanted.

_Friends…I…I want to have friends._

What an odd thought, it had nothing to do with his mission, but he found that he had desires now. He knew the dangers of such things of course, but…Kristoff's memories they made these desires hard to resist.

He left the hall, he…he needed to focus, the mission is what mattered.

Justice is what mattered.

IOI

Solona entered to find everyone had beaten her to breakfast this morning. She was clad in fine gray and black robes. A circlet of pearls graced her brow, she still refused to wear the Arlessa's crown, as she had said before, she was not noble.

Nathaniel gave her an arched look.

"I have court this morning," she explained.

The noble man nodded.

Anders' eyes widened, he…he had never seen Solona like this, she had dressed simply when she addressed the nobles the last time, but now…now…

"You look beautiful Commander," he said with awe, "a true vision of nobility."

Solona blushed slightly, but tried to remain focused.

"Thank you Anders," she said with a respectful nod.

Velanna snorted like an angry mare.

"Is there a problem Velanna," Nathaniel asked.

"Nothing," the Dalish sneered, "It is just…I don't see how you shemlen can walk around and call yourselves nobles, considering all that you have done, it is ironic."

"We like irony," Nathaniel said with a shrug, "and noble sounds better than oppressor."

"So you're a funny human too then?" she frowned.

Nathaniel gave her a slight smile.

"I would never try to lighten your mood, Milady."

"Ugh!" the Dalish snorted leaving the table behind.

Solona sighed, "I need an honor guard to stand with me today. Maiwen, Nathaniel if you would be so kind."

Both wardens nodded.

"The rest of you may feel free to enjoy your day," Solona continued, "There is much to be done in the coming days, so enjoy yourself while you can."

Solona ate quickly, careful not to mess up her court clothes. She needed to be at her best when she faced the nobility.

She had to literally be noble.

IOI

Nathaniel watched as Solona handled the business of ruling the arling.

He had to admit, Solona handled thing fat different than his father ever had.

She chose to hold court herself for one, not simply read the reports of the Seneschal. Father had often told him it was better this way, if an unpopular decision had to be made, the Seneschal was the perfect mouth piece, it kept the nobles from holding grudges against their lord.

Nathaniel did not agree with that, but Father's rule was law.

Solona sat on the throne and listened to each case carefully before ruling.

The first involved a shepherd who had stolen grain from the garrison of Amaranthine. The man's family had been starving. Varel advised Solona that death was the appropriate punishment.

Solona did not agree the man had been a soldier during the civil war; he had served with Lady Cousland's spitfire brigade. Solona offered the man a chance to join the Vigil's army as a form of alternate sentencing.

The man agreed whole heartedly.

The next case involved an owner ship dispute, Ser Darren and Lady Liza Pachton both claimed ownership of one of the bridges over the southern routes. Liza had a signed contract, but Darren was a warden ally.

Solona read the contract, sadly…there was no loop hole she could exploit to aid Darren, she was forced to rule in Lady Packton's favor. She did promise of course to make it up to the young knight at the earliest convenience.

The next was a case of desertion; a female scout had left her post and returned to her family. The woman had been caught and dragged back in irons.

Nathaniel was very interested in this decision, desertion could not be tolerated, Solona needed to stand firm. The girl was popular in the army though, and considered a hero among her fellows.

Solona had no choice.

She commuted the death sentence, but ordered the girl to face ten lashes and a year in the dungeons. It was not simply a slap on the wrist, but it was far from the death the crime called for.

Nathaniel heard Solona whisper to Varel, She had not done this for mercy's sake. The girl had been punished, but if the war grew out of control, Solona could pardon her, and let her return to active duty. All the months of training and experience would not be wasted.

Nathaniel found that he agreed with her decision.

Next came the murder case that Varel had talked about, Ser Temmererly, the Ox was charged with murdering a fellow knight Ser Tamra. Both Solona and Varel's eyes widened at the mention of the girl's name. Nathaniel did not hear everything that passed between the two, but he had heard conspiracy and first victim.

There was very little evidence to convict the Ox, plus he was noble born, he could not be simply executed. Solona had ended up having to let him go.

Ser Temmerly smirked at the Commander as he left.

Solona simply glared back at him.

Solona closed out the court for the day. She was clearly furious with how the Temmerly thing had gone.

Nathaniel could not blame her.

He could not help but agree with what he had heard Varel tell the commander, if the man was innocent, he was the Empress of Orlais.

IOI

Solona fumed, the arrogant little prick thought he had gotten away with murder!

She would make sure that he didn't

Valora approached her as the nobles filed out; Solona had received a missive from Amaranthine.

The warden mage opened it; she could not help but smile.

The note read:

_I have arrived in Amaranthine. Look by the north gate for a knight with no heraldry._

_THE DARK WOLF_

Solona sighed, it was about time, she had requested this help after she had first learned of the conspiracy.

She was grateful it had finally arrived.

"Excuse me Commander."

Solona turned; Ambassador Cera of the Circle of Magi was approaching her, at her side stood a handsome young man. He had short curly blonde hair and an infectious smile. His face was tanned, and despite being a mage of the circle, she could make out defined muscles beneath his robes.

She could not deny that she felt at least a glimmer of attraction for the new comer.

"Ambassador," Solona said with a respectful bow, trying not to stare.

"I wanted to introduce you to my new assistant; he will be aiding me in cataloguing and provided the magical support that the Vigil will need in the coming days.

"It is a pleasure to meet you ser," she said offering him her hand.

He took it and chastely kissed her knuckle.

Solona could not fight the blush.

"It is a pleasure to meet you at long last Commander," the man said with a charming lilting accent, "My name is Cailan Lawrence."

"Cailan?" she said with a touch of surprise.

"My Mother was Ferelden, but I have served the last ten years in the circle of Starkhaven. I was transferred to help replenish the circle's losses here in Ferelden.

Solona nodded, many good mages had lost their lives in the Blight, first to Uldred's treachery, and then the battle against the Archdemon, it was good that the circle was getting new blood.

The fact that Cailan was handsome did not hurt either.

She smiled, she could not help it, there was something about this man, a magnetism of sorts.

"I hope that your stay here at our fair keep is pleasant ser mage," she said warmly.

"Please commander," he purred there is no reason to be formal, and please don't call me Cailan, to many people think I put on airs when I use it. My friends and I do hope that we will be friends, call me Cayle."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: A Day in the City**

Two days later Solona found herself standing outside the Chantry in Amaranthine. The warden mage's eyes never left the north gate of the city. She hoped that the mysterious dark wolf would come today.

They had much to discuss, Solona could not tolerate the growing conspiracy against her rule. She was by no means a tyrant, but if she did not respond to this threat then she was a fool, and a weak one at that.

_Better to spill a little blood now then to spill a lot later, tis the wisest of decisions Lona._

There it was again; sometimes it seemed that Morrigan was still with her. The witch of the wilds had been a good friend and teacher to Solona, but she had also had a ruthless streak a league wide.

The warden mage had never considered herself as ruthless as Morrigan, but she understood that if one wanted to hold onto power they had to be prepared to meet fear with fear.

_It was an unfortunate yet necessary step to ruling successfully._

She had brought her fellow wardens with her as well. There was no telling the next time that they would make it into the city. They deserved a night of uninterrupted diversion. In the morning they would return to the Vigil.

Rolan went to the chantry to pray. Oghren to the Crown and Lion Tavern to drink, Anders and Justice accompanied the dwarf to make sure he did not get into any trouble. That left Nathaniel, Velanna, and Maiwen to tend to whatever Solona required. She told them at it was unnecessary but Nathaniel and Maiwen refused to listen, the warden mage was the arlessa of Amaranthine, and she needed to be protected.

Velanna snorted at the thought of her finding any amusement in a shemlen city.

Oghren had suggested that she visit the local brothel, the elf might be nicer if she went and got herself laid.

The Dalish glared daggers at him.

Solona shook her head; it truly was an interesting group of characters she had surrounded herself with. She could not help but wonder what Duncan would have thought of the new Grew Wardens.

She may have not known the commander long, but she hoped that he would not have been disappointed in her.

The warden mage found herself watching Velanna, the Dalish mage was staring up intently at a statue of Andraste in the Chantry courtyard, she seemed… troubled.

"Is there a problem Velanna?"

The warden mage expected the elf to make some snide retort, but she didn't, when she spoke it was a thoughtful response.

"I should hate her, but I don't."

"I'm surprised," Solona admitted, "Considering that she her actions gave us the Chantry."

"I can look past my hatred when I chose," the elf replied sharply, "Your prophet freed the elven slaves, she gave my people the Dales," Velanna laughed bitterly, "It is funny, Andraste over threw a tyrannical empire, only to have her followers become one. As a mage you understand this better than most."

Solona shrugged, the Dalish did have a point, but she also found herself thinking of Zathrian, and what he had done.

"Would the Dalish be more forgiving?" Solona asked, "Or would you attack my kind, much as you did those merchants."

Velanna's eyes widened.

"WHAT," she spat, "NO! I'm nothing like…I would never…I couldn't be…UGH!" The Dalish fled her steps angry, how dare Solona suggest that she was like…

"Milady?" Nathaniel asked.

"I do not wish to speak of this anymore!" Velanna growled. She stalked off towards the Crown and Lion; perhaps Oghren would be better company.

Nathaniel shook his head. The elf had a chip on her shoulder the size of Orlais.

It was a shame, such a beautiful woman should never be that angry.

He regarded the statue with a slight shake of his head.

Maiwen noticed it.

"Do you have a problem with our Prophet as well Ser?" she asked him.

"Of course not," he answered, "it…it is just that there used to be another statue here. Arl Byron Howe, my great uncle. He joined Maric's rebels after the Orlesians stole our lands."

Solona nodded, it was an old tale, so many Ferelden nobles fought the Orlesians, but many still allied with the usurpers, at least until the victories at Gwaren and Riverdane turned the tide.

"The Orlesians murdered him," Nathaniel said sadly, "It was then that my Father assumed the throne here. He was just a boy then, not ready for the duties thrust upon him."

"Why not your Grandfather?" Maiwen asked.

The question surprised Nathaniel; most people in Amaranthine knew the answer to that question.

"What?" Nathaniel answered.

"Why did your grandfather not assume control of the arling?" the knight repeated.

Nathaniel frowned.

"My grandfather had vanished," the noble man confessed, "His name was Pedric Howe, he fled Ferelden for the Free Marches. He was a skilled warrior, but felt that Ferelden was no longer worthy of his loyalty. He fled to Ansburg, where he joined the Grey Wardens."

Solona's eyes widened in surprise.

"I did not realize that another Howe had been a Grey Warden."

Nathaniel nodded.

Maiwen sniffed, she remembered the cruelties of Nathaniel's father during the Blight, and she remembered the persecution of the order by the elder Howe.

"Your Father must have forgotten that," Maiwen said coldly.

"I don't think he did," Nathaniel said with a heavy sigh, "My grandfather vanished shortly after reaching Ansburg. Our family heard nothing of him, he was just gone," Nathaniel's eyes shown with sadness.

"Now that I know about the joining, what it asks of us. I…I don't think my Grandfather survived it."

Solona considered what Nathaniel was saying. Could that have been the reason? Is that why Howe allied himself with Loghain? Had he blamed the wardens for the loss of his own Father?

These were questions that Solona would never have answers to, only Rendon Howe knew them, and he was beyond asking.

The warden mage laid a hand on the younger Howe's shoulder.

"Many good men and women have died in the joining," Solona said apologetically, "it does not make them any less heroic than those who survive it."

Maiwen nodded, she was obviously thinking about her sister.

_Poor, poor Mhari._

A hint of smile tugged at Nathaniel's mouth.

"My Father…he…he sometimes forgot that nobility has two meanings. It is a shame, I…I do not know if he was as evil as you claim, but…it is a shame that my whole family must be punished for his defeat."

"I agree," Solona nodded, Nathaniel was right, it was not fair, "I shall speak with the city elders, perhaps I can have the Arl's statue restored."

Nathaniel was shocked to hear that, but realized the truth. It would not be enough, not near enough to erase the stain that most Fereldans now believed haunted his family name.

"Don't bother," he said bitterly, "No one would want to see it now, and besides statues are for pigeons. I just wish…my family we deserve better; the Howe's have been around since Calenhad. "

He regarded the statue with a final angry stare.

"Poor Arl Byron," he spat.

"I guess it is up to you now," Solona offered, "to restore your family's name.

Nathaniel's eyes widened at the thought, the poor man looked like he was going to be sick.

"No pressure there is it," Nathaniel said with a fatalistic laugh, "How does one erase history?"

Solona smiled.

"You blaze a new path," she said with a defiant strength, "If you show the world the greatness within you, one day what your Father did will be just a foot note in Ferelden history."

Nathaniel considered this, he…he did not consider himself a great man, he…he tried to be a good man, a practical man, and a good Grey Warden.

_Would that be enough? Would it ever be enough?_

Maiwen glanced down the steps, she noticed a knight with no heraldry standing near the north gate.

It seemed that the dark wolf had finally arrived.

She informed Solona, who led them down the steps to meet the man.

Solona could not just sit idly by and let a conspiracy take root in her lands, she needed to act.

This…would be the first step.

IOI

Velanna stormed into the Crown and Lion. She was…Creators save her, she was furious, how dare the Commander suggest that she was like the shemlen, **she was not!**

All she had ever sought was justice for her people**, nothing more!**

She saw Oghren, Anders and Justice; she noticed that Justice was still wearing his helmet, likely he did not wish to scare the people here.

_Not that that was hard, the environment of this place alone was enough to scare the dread wolf._

Velanna wrinkled her nose in distaste, so this was what the Shems called a Tav-vern. The place was too crowded, and it stank of ale and vomit, the smell of too many unwashed shemlen sickened the Dalish.

_How can these people live like __**this?!**_

She managed to make her way over to her fellows without blasting anyone with lightning.

The Commander would have been pleased with her self-restraint.

"Hey there elf," Oghren said with a slurred voice, "come on in, take a load off."

"What is good here?" she asked, "If anything?"

"You might like the honey mead?" Anders suggested, he was already on his third pint, and had a nice buzz going, Ser Pounce-a-lot, purred contently in his hands as he petted him.

Velanna gave a curt nod, she would try this mead, she did not want to think right now, not about the merchants, not about Seranni, and certainly not about her people.

_She wanted to forget._

The serving girl brought her drink, Velanna stared curiously at it, she sniffed it carefully, it…it did not smell bad, and unlike the foul brew Oghren and Anders were pouring down their gaping maws.

Her ears twitched as she brought the pint to her lips.

Despite what she had feared, it was not that bad, it was similar to the wine her clan brewed during the spring. She remembered when they were twelve, she and Seranni had…

Velanna's heart lurched.

She took a huge gulp of the liquor, its warmth burned down her throat and into her belly.

She just wanted to forget…just for a moment, was that so much to ask for?

She did not think so.

IOI

"Ser Wolf?" Solona asked the knight.

The man shook his head no, and motioned for them to follow.

Both Nathaniel and Maiwen tensed, they were not sure who they were supposed to meet, but the Commander seemed unworried. They would simply have to trust her judgment.

The man led them to a small hovel off the market district; he unlocked the door and led them inside. It was dark inside, the only light coming from a small fireplace. The Dark Wolf sat in a chair hands held out catching the fire's warmth. He could not make out much of the mysterious figure, a heavy black hood and cloak hid the Wolf's identity, at least until she rose, turned around, and removed her hood.

Nathaniel was surprised to say the least.

The Dark Wolf was a woman, an elven woman to be exact. She had blonde hair with pale skin and almond shaped eyes. She was dressed in fine black leathers that accentuated the curves of her body, her corset raised her chest up showing off that particular feature above all else.

Solona chuckled; she could practically hear Leliana even now.

"Nothing beats a little T and A Lona," the bard had grinned, "If your enemy is too busy staring at your chest, he is not watching the dagger you are about to plunge into his chest."

It was not surprising that Leliana's lover had taken that lesson to heart. The elf had always been beautiful; the scar that marred the right side of her face was barely visible these days. The last thing on an enemy's mind would be the daggers she carried.

And the elf had daggers to spare. Solona counted one in each boot, one at her belt, and two hidden in a sheath on her wrists, she also wore a long sword, bearing the crest of House Cousland, not surprising considering her loyalties.

Solona had to admit, the girl had come a long way from the angry young rogue she had met during the blight.

"The dark wolf I presume," Solona said with a slight bow.

The elf smirked and embraced Solona. Nathaniel was surprised it was rare for the commander to show any true emotion around anyone.

She turned then ready to introduce her wardens to her old friend.

"Nathaniel, Maiwen, allow me to introduce the Lady Kallian Tabris, the Champion of Highever, and bodyguard to the royal family of Ferelden."

The elf nodded, "I bid you greetings wardens. I…wait?"

Kallian's eyes fell on Nathaniel, they filled with shock, disbelief, and finally anger.

The elf turned to Solona, her voice had become a harsh whisper.

"I need to speak with you Commander…alone."

It was not hard to guess what Kalli needed to talk with her about.

"Of course," Solona replied, now that she had verified that it was Kallian who had sent that letter there was no longer any reason to keep bodyguards here.

"Why don't you two join the others at the Lion," she suggested, Miss Tabris and I need to speak privately."

Both of the junior wardens seemed hesitant, but Solona reassured them of her safety, besides it was not like that she was completely defenseless.

So the two wardens left, they were surprised to see Kallian's guard join them. He seemed like an okay sort, offering to pay for the first round of drinks himself.

Nathaniel tried not to appear nervous; the look that the elf had given him had put him on edge. He knew that Solona could take care of herself but…

He found himself worried; he did not want Solona hurt because of him.

He should have expected this; it was only a matter of time until someone recognized him.

He was just surprised that it had not happened sooner.

IOI

"Nathaniel Howe?"

Kalli's words were both a question and an accusation.

Solona crossed her arms stubbornly.

"He is not his Father," she replied.

"Lona…have…have you lost your mind!?"

"Probably," Solona admitted, "Likely during my first visit to the deep roads. That place…it changes you."

"That is not what I meant," Kalli snapped.

"I know," the warden mage sighed, "He has saved my life several times now. He has obeyed my every order without question. He has proven himself a dozen times over. I repeat Kalli, he is not his Father."

"The Queen would not approve," the elf answered.

"Being the Commander of the Grey grants me certain autonomy," she sighed, "I may recruit who I wish, and that includes Nathaniel Howe."

The elf shook her head. A Howe in the wardens, Lady Elissa was going to be furious!

"I know Elissa has legitimate reasons to hate his family, all I can ask that you give Nathaniel a chance, as I have. Let him prove his worth to you."

"He is dangerous," the elf answered.

"So are you, so am I. Let me ask you a question Kalli. How would you feel if they executed your cousin Shianni for what you did to that bastard Vaughan?"

The elf's eyes widened.

"They would not! Shianni had nothing to do with me doing that!"

"And Nathaniel had nothing to do with what his Father did."

"IT IS NOT THE SAME! He…they…a Howe…he can't be," Kalli shook struggling to find an argument to sway the warden mage.

Sadly, she could find none.

"I…I will watch him," she sighed, "if he is the man you claim he is, I will do nothing, but you must tell the Queen, she deserves to know."

Solona nodded, it sounded fair.

The Nathaniel thing settled; the two women got down to business.

"I understand you have a noble problem," Kalli said quietly, "Some kind of conspiracy against you?"

"Yes," Solona agreed, "I wish to know who is responsible."

The elf nodded, she had managed to build up a great deal of contacts in the last few months, and it would not be difficult to solve the warden mage's problem.

"How permanent of a solution are you looking for?" the elf asked.

Solona grinned wolfishly.

"Let me worry about that," she said, "an example needs to be made, better to spill a little blood now, than a lot later. Find the conspirators and I shall handle the rest."

The elf nodded, she would see what she could do.

IOI

Nathaniel and Maiwen arrived at the Crown and Lion to find something surprising.

Velanna rose from her table and embraced them both.

Neither knew what to think.

"Hello humans," she giggled, her voice slurring badly.

"Nathaniel looked down into the elf's eyes they were glassy, and her cheeks were rosy pink.

"Are you drunk Velanna?" he asked.

"I…think so," the elf smirked, "I can't really be sure though, never been drunk before."

Maiwen chuckled, "At least she is smiling."

Nathaniel disengaged himself from the Dalish and strode over to Anders and Oghren.

"You got Velanna drunk?" he asked the pair.

"No one got me anything human," she spat indignantly, "I decide my fate…me!" she tottered but did not fall; her Dalish pride would not let her.

"I have and always will be…I…" Velanna twitched her ears, she looked confused, "What was I saying?"

Nathaniel shook his head, Andraste save him. He could not leave her out here in such a state!

"Come with me Milady," he said taking the elf's hand, "I think you need to lay down." He placed a sovereign in front of the bartender, enough to rent a room for the night. Solona had given them leave to stay in the city for the night. Velanna would likely need it.

"Have fun you two," Oghren laughed, "don't do anything ole' Oghren wouldn't do."

Nathaniel shot the drunken dwarf a glare. He tried to ignore the flush of embarrassment creeping up his neck.

Velanna tottered beside him. She watched him with blurry intensity.

"Yes Milady?" he asked.

""Why do you call me that?" she asked, "Milady is such a…a…human term," the Dalish wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I mean it as a sign of respect,' he answered her; "You are a strong woman Velanna, a woman of principle and courage. Such a woman deserves to be treated with honor. That is the reason I call you…Milady."

Velanna's lip quivered, she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Well…don't!" she said desperately, "I am unworthy of your respect! I…I am an outcast, a criminal among my people! You should no more respect me than they would! I…I hurt so many innocents, I…I don't deserve to be a Milady."

"We all have our sins Velanna," he said sadly.

"How do we deal with them?" she slurred.

"We just do," he answered.

He led her into the small room he had rented. She blinked in the low light, for some reason, being alone in here with him made her heart skip nervously. His touch on her slim waist felt like lightning going up her body. Where their hands touched felt like someone had rubbed warm oil into her skin, rubbed it in ever so slowly.

She was trying to ignore his closeness. She…she should not feel this way. He was human!

"You can sleep here," he offered, "I will make sure no one disturbs you."

"Mas…mas serranas," she said unsteadily. She was breathing quite heavily now. Nathaniel was more than aware of how warm the elf felt leaning against him, her breath warm on his neck, he could smell the honey liquor there.

He ignored all sense of arousal he was feeling, Velanna hated him, hated all humans. If she was not drunk they would not be here.

It had been a while though. He was more than practical when it came to women. He did not leap blindly into the chase.

Sometimes…that was a shame.

_No, he would not take advantage._

He would treat her with the respect of a fellow warden, and keep her safe from doing something she would regret later.

The elf sank on to the bed, she murmured softly against the pillows, now that she was down the drowsiness took hold quickly.

Nathaniel watched her, she sighed like a tired child as she began to drift off to sleep. He hated to admit it, but seeing her laying there, she looked so small…so innocent.

He would never say Velanna was cute, she was strong, unyielding, and at this moment… utterly adorable.

He went to cover her up. She smiled, nuzzling beneath the covers. He had never seen the elf at peace before, it was a shame.

He went to leave, but her voice stopped him.

"Don't go please," she begged, "stay…stay…at least until I fall asleep.

He paused, it was a bad idea, but she had asked him, he would obey.

He sat down next to the bed. He waited, watching the rise and fall of her chest, listening to the sound of her breathing.

She heard him say only one thing as she finally drifted off. Words that she carried into the beyond with her.

"As you wish…Milady."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Evil Down Bellow**

The Architect was experimenting.

He had retreated to another of his secret workshops in the deep roads, one of the few that the Mother's forces had not found yet. He could not help but feel a sense of loss, far too many of his domiciles had been destroyed of late. The recent Blight had to so many discoveries for the Emissary, so many new opportunities to explore, but with those opportunities came problems, the Mother chief among them. She was intent on murdering him and destroying his life's work, and now the wardens were out there somewhere crying for his blood.

If only there was some way to help the wardens understand, he did not wish to be their enemy. They could accomplish so much together, if only they would just accept his help.

_Of course, that was not likely to happen._

As always, it fell to the Architect himself to put things back on course, but that was fine with him, he was used to standing alone. He had been born free of the old gods' song, it had made him an outcast among his brethren, but it also had made him strong.

_The Mother needed to be defeated, his work could not continue until that was __**done.**_

He had lost much, but he would not let that interfere with his work; he had high hopes for this latest test. He had just finished preparing his latest version of his joining formula, the formula that he had been using to awaken his brethren, and now…now he had a new more powerful test subject.

The ogre roared in fury, it had not been easy for his brethren to capture the creature, he had lost two disciples to it, but if he was able to awaken this ogre?

What secrets could be learned? What new possibilities would be open to him?

The creature was large even for one of its kind; its skin a pale blue, the scars of many battles graced the great darkspawn's torso. One of the ogre's horns had been broken off at some point, this would make the creature easy to identify of course, but it also led credence to the Architect's view that this one was a survivor.

It would need that strength if it was to survive the next few moments.

The ogre was chained; the Architect's brethren had the creature restrained, its mouth held open by a large metal frame.

The Architect advanced, the chalice containing the warden blood held out before him.

He was especially curious to see the results of this test, the blood being used had come from the warden commander herself. There…there was something different about the mage woman's blood.

The Emissary was eager to see the results on this ogre.

It tried to resist, but it was futile, there would be no escape accept drinking from the cup he held to the large darkspawn's lips.

He poured the warden blood into the creature's mouth, the frame holding the its mouth snapped shut as the Architect held the ogre's nose, there was only one place for the blood to go, and that was down its throat.

The ogre swallowed.

The Architect took several steps back, these first few moments of the awakening could be…energetic.

The ogre began to convulse, the chains holding the beast barely held it restrained, it gasped and panted as it tried to draw breath.

Its eyes found the Architect, they had changed, no longer were they the milky white of the darkspawn, but they had turned blue…blue and human.

_Fascinating!_

The ogre ceased convulsing; its head fell against its large chest.

The Emissary waited patiently, sadly the ogre did not awaken, unconsciousness held it firm.

He turned to one of his disciples, an awakened hurlock called the Seeker.

"Inform me when it awakens," the Architect ordered as he passed by the nodding disciple, he left it then, there was still much to be done. He was slowly but surely copying his research and sending them to the surface. Gaston would return soon and see that the copies were taken to a safe place. The work that he had begun was too important to simply hide and hope that the Mother did not discover it.

In the meantime, he still needed to attend to the promise he had made Utha years ago. He still believed that it was possible to end the Blights for all time, to free the darkspawn so that they could find a new destiny. The awakening was part of that, but other steps would be required as well.

It was also important that he rob the Mother of any more reinforcements, to that end he had dispatched some of his most loyal brethren to the Mother's primary breeding ground beneath the Knotwood hills. If the breeding ground inside Kal'Hirol could be destroyed, then it would go a long way to pushing back the Mother's foul advance.

So far there had been no reports on how the battle there was going, the Architect hoped for the best, but suspected the worse.

_No…he could not afford to think like that, his work required that he remain focused on what must be done._

So he would have to wait, he would have to be patient.

It was one of the few virtues that he had managed to cultivate over the years.

In time…all that he desired would be his, all he needed to do now …was wait.

IOI

The wardens rode out of Vigil's Keep. Solona led from the front, this would be the first time that some of her new recruits faced the darkspawn in their own environment. A few days ago, before they had left Amaranthine Solona had encountered two hunters, Colbert and his elven servant Micah, the men had described finding a chasm in the Knotwood Hills, a chasm that looked like it had buildings inside of it, and those buildings had been all but overrun by the darkspawn.

Solona did not think that someone had built inside a chasm, it was more than likely that this was a section of the deep roads that the ceiling had collapsed, thereby opening it up to the sky.

The warden mage could not help but shudder, she had spent over a month in the deep roads while searching for the lost dwarven paragon Branka. She had come out of that experience with a serious dislike for the deep roads, but as a warden she was bound to the place now. Even her death would one day lead there, provided she was not killed in combat of course, and now she was returning there.

She was curious on how her fellow wardens would react when they entered the deep roads.

She found herself looking back on them, though most of them were close to the same age as she, she could not help but feel a little like a Mother to them. She was the one, who was guiding them, leading, and training them, it was by her example that their lives as wardens would play out.

She hoped that she would be proven worthy.

Maiwen seemed to be the most centered of her command. The girl drove herself hard, but that only served to prove that she belonged here. She missed her sister, as well as the rest of their family, it was for them that she was doing this; her loss drove her to excel within the warden ranks.

Nathaniel had come a long way in a very short time, Solona had watched over the past few months as all that anger and distrust he had towards her dissolved. He still did not want to believe everything that his Father had done, but he was slowly beginning to understand that he was not bound to the same fate as the late Rendon Howe. Nathaniel was his own man, once he finally realized that he could be the one to move the Howe family forward, he would become even a better man and warden than he dreamed was possible.

Oghren was…well…Oghren was Oghren. She loved the drunken dwarf, he was the last link to her friends during the Blight, and he gave her a sense of continuality that she had not lost her way in the trials of command. Oghren still thought that she was a good woman, she was grateful for that.

Anders had the gift of making her laugh when she thought she couldn't. He never took things too seriously. It was his greatest strength. Others would have been crushed under the weight of his magic and his duty. Anders just shrugged it off as all in a day's work.

Solona hoped that he could hold on to that innocence, she really did.

Velanna was dedicated she had to give the Dalish woman that. She might have a huge chip on her shoulder, but it was clear that she tried to do good in spite of her anger. Velanna's loyalty to her sister was also strength, but Solona feared that the elf would be disappointed in rescuing her. Seranni had been taint too long, she was a ghoul now and loyal to the Architect. Solona was researching ways to save her, but sadly…death may be the only release left for the poor woman.

That would hurt Velanna greatly, but she was not without sources of comfort, If only she would open up to them. The warden mage had seen how Nathaniel looked at the Dalish. If she only learned to let go of that pride of hers, she would find a strong shoulder to lean on.

_Much as Alistair had been for her._

Justice was a good strong backbone for the group. The spirit was unflappable, his commitment certain, he believed in the cause that they were fighting for. Solona had seen him looking at certain things with a look of almost childlike wonder. Justice was beginning to see why the demons coveted the mortal world.

She hoped that he would come to understand that it and the people within it were worth fighting for.

Rolan was the only one she had yet to get close to; the Templar chose to keep his distance, to remain closed off around her. No doubt his training and she being a mage contributed to that. She got the feeling that he thought that she should surrender command to him because she was a mage and he a Templar.

She would not do that, she had given up too much during the Blight to turn over the reins to someone simply because they had served the chantry. She would have to earn his respect it seemed, he still saw her as a damned soul, one vulnerable to demonic possession.

It would be necessary to break him of those ideas, or at least give him time to reevaluate them.

The Templar also disapproved of Justice, Anders, and Velanna. He saw the fade spirit, the apostate, and the heathen as people unworthy of the warden mantle. He had not come out openly and said such things no, but she caught him sneering at Anders some times.

It was not surprising that Anders turned to Justice for back up; the two had become fast friends since the spirit had joined them. Anders took it upon himself to educate his new friend in the pleasure of the mortal world.

Solon had advised the two to tread lightly around Rolan. Maiwen and Nathaniel had promised to keep an eye on Velanna as well. Oghren had promised he would kick the Templar's ass if he so much as looked cross eyed at her. The dwarf's take on chivalry made her smile. It seemed that they had Rolan in check should his faith get in the way of his duty.

Solona hoped that it would not come to that.

They were all Grey Wardens after all the defenders of Thedas.

They needed to trust her, as she did them, if that did not happen then all would be lost.

Solona would not let that happen.

IOI

After two days hard riding the wardens finally arrived at the Knotwood Hills.

Maiwen shuddered; she felt…she felt some cold stirring in her blood, like someone had poured something cold and slimy down her back.

She looked around, Rolan and Velanna both had that same look, they were pale, and looked like they wanted to throw up.

"Your sensing darkspawn," Solona informed them, "there is a lot of them here, fairly close by too, we must be cautious."

"Andraste preserve us," Rolan said quietly.

"Don't worry Ser Knight," Anders snickered, "I'll protect you from the big bad monsters."

"Screw you mage," the man spat.

"Not even on a dare," Anders gave him a saucy smile.

"Knock it off you two," Solona hissed, she nodded to Nathaniel who ran on ahead, he would scout the way forward, and make sure that it was safe.

Maiwen glanced over at Velanna; the elf had a concerned look on her face.

"He is quite graceful isn't he?" she asked the Dalish.

Velanna snorted, "For a human perhaps."

"There is no reason to be worried, he will be all right."

"I'm not worried about him," the Dalish retorted angrily.

"Just enjoying the show then huh?" she asked with a grin.

The elf gave her a confused look.

"You have been staring at him since we left the Vigil," she clarified, "See anything you like?"

Velanna's eyes widened, color flooded her cheeks and to the tips of her pointed ears.

"What!? No! I wasn't staring at him! I was…I just…"

"That is what I thought," Maiwen smirked.

"I…no…I…" Velanna was speechless, she sputtered nervously, "I wasn't …but…"

"Exactly," Maiwen chuckled.

"I…I…UGH!" the Dalish glared at the knight, for a moment she thought that the elf might attack her.

"Stay away from me human," Velanna hissed, "and keep your opinions to yourself."

Velanna sped up, eager to catch up with Justice and Solona.

Maiwen watched her with a knowing look. She recognized when a woman was interested in a man. Velanna might be too proud to admit it, but she was watching Nathaniel.

"What got into the elf?" Oghren asked.

"Girl talk Oghren," Maiwen answered, "Nothing more."

The dwarf gave her a strange look, Maiwen could not guess what was going on in his alcohol soaked dirty little mind…in fact…she did not think she wanted to know.

"Oh…okay, forget I asked," he said taking a long hard pull on his water skin.

Maiwen wrinkled her nose. She could smell the ale from here, how did the dwarf drink the stuff? It smelled worse than the contents of the joining chalice.

Nathaniel bounded back to the group. Solona gave him a questioning look.

"Darkspawn," the nobleman mouthed quietly.

Solona nodded, it was time to go to work.

She drew her staff; the other wardens drew their own weapons.

Maiwen smiled fondly at her new shield, a large dwarven made round shield, with the white griffon standard across the front.

_Let the spawn know who they were fighting right off the bat._

Solona motioned them forward, the wardens crept after her.

Things were about to get interesting.

IOI

They came down the next hill and saw the chasm.

Solona nodded grimly, just like she thought, she recognized the deep roads architecture immediately. The ceiling had collapsed for some reason, the dwarves had likely dug to close to the surface when digging this section.

She made out a set of hastily built stairs, it seemed that someone had really wanted to get down there, why anyone would risk such a thing was beyond her.

So far the hunters' tale was proving to be true.

The chasm was right where the hunters said it was…and so was the darkspawn.

Two hurlocks saw them approaching, they shrieked out a warning.

Justice and Maiwen charged them; they knocked the creatures over the edge and into the chasm

The creatures died with a sickening thud!

Genlock, hurlocks and shrieks tried to climb the steps and engage the wardens.

Solona and Anders met them with fire. Velanna summoned a swarm of stinging insects; the creatures harried the darkspawn making them easy prey for Rolan and Oghren.

The battle took only a few minutes.

Solona nodded, so far her wardens were performing excellently.

They made their way down the steps; once they reached the bottom Solona caught sight of several retreating spawn.

_No…they were not retreating…they were…_

Solona's eyes widened.

"Nathaniel kill the alpha," she ordered, "the rest of you attack. We need to save her."

Maiwen looked at the spawn…her who?

That is when she caught sight of it.

A small dwarven woman in heavy plate, she struggled to free herself from the Alpha hurlock's grasp as he dragged her down the tunnel by one leg.

Nathaniel's arrow ended that struggle.

The dwarf scrambled away from the darkspawn, she scooped up an old rusty battle ax.

She glared defiantly, standing alone against the creatures.

She was young Maiwen noticed, with short black hair in three pigtails. Her face was heavily tattooed. One of the genlocks tried to tackle her; she buried the ax blade in his skull. The weight of the body pushed her down.

Fortunately for her she was not alone!

Maiwen charged; she kicked the twitching corpse off the dwarf.

"Stay behind me," Maiwen ordered.

The dwarf had other ideas.

"Here let me borrow this," she said as she grabbed the dagger from the knight's belt. The dwarf moved with a speed Maiwen had not expected, she danced among the darkspawn cutting throats and chopping viciously with her ax.

Maiwen had to admit, she was impressed.

A genlock alpha met the dwarf blade upon blade. The two combatants moved quickly neither seemingly had the advantage.

That was when the dwarf stuck Maiwen's dagger deep into the creature's throat.

"For the Legion of the Dead," the dwarf growled into the dying spawn's face.

It fell without a sound.

IOI

The fight ended shortly after that. Solona paused taking stock of the carnage around her. She was pleased to see that they were all still here. Oghren had a cut over one eye, and Rolan had taken an arrow in the shoulder but beyond that…nothing.

She couldn't repress a smile.

_That is right you tainted bastards,_ she thought looking down at the dead spawn, _the Grey Wardens are __**back**__, sucks to be you huh!_

She turned to face the dwarven woman, she had just retrieved a battered old dwarven helmet, she slipped it on over her head.

She turned to Solona.

"Whew, thanks," the dwarf said in a cheery voice, "For a moment there I thought I was really going to join the legion of the dead."

"Are you alright?" the warden mage asked.

"I think a cracked a few ribs," the dwarf shrugged, "hard to say…everything hurts."

Solona nodded, not really sure how to respond.

"Excuse me," the dwarf said heading down the tunnel, "but I really have to get back."

"Back where?" Solona asked.

"The old Fortress of Kal'Hirol," the legionnaire responded, "the darkspawn are breeding an army there. The Broodmothers… I…I have to do something, I have to do something!"

Solona frowned, a darkspawn army! The thought of multiple broodmothers made her ill. It had been hard enough killing one of the creatures, but multiple ones at once!

"You can't go by yourself," Nathaniel said.

"I have no choice," the dwarf responded, "the legion was sent here to deal with Kal'Hirol, but…we…we did not understand."

The dwarf shuddered; she looked deeper down the tunnel.

"The darkspawn have changed, they are smart now," the dwarf said grimly, "they destroyed the legion. I…I… can't let their deaths be in vain."

Solona hated to do it, she had hoped to give the recruits more time before facing a horror like a broodmother, but…

_A warden did what they must._

"We will fight with you," the warden mage offered, "together we can avenge the legion!"

The legionnaire's eyes widened.

"Really," the dwarf responded, "Didn't you just hear that Kal'Hirol was a death trap? Why are you doing this?"

"We are grey Wardens," Maiwen replied, "It is what we do."

"Oh…my condolences then," the dwarf grinned, "well if you are all eager to join me in death who am I to argue. Come along, I know the way."

The wardens looked at each other; they were all thinking the same thing.

_The dwarven woman was out of her mind._

Solona walked next to her.

"I'm Solona, the Warden Commander of Ferelden," she told the legionnaire.

"Nice to meet you Commander," the dwarf replied cheerily, "I'm Sigrun, Legionnaire and unhonored dead, pleased to meet you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Fallen Fortress**

Kal'Hirol.

Once the great fortress's name was sang in the halls of dwarvendom, a place of learning, a place of discovery, and a place of great power. Founded by the paragon Hirol the thaig had been a tribute to the man's curiosity and bravery, a dabbler in life, Hirol refused to accept the limits of the caste system. He explored everything and anything that caught his fancy.

It was here that the dwarves conducted research on armor and weapons. They sought to make the lives of the dwarven people better. They tested their understanding of lyrium, and blazed new trails in the search for knowledge.

None would deny that Kal'Hirol was a place of creation.

Then…the Blight had come, and the darkspawn had come with it.

The Fortress now sat corrupted, the halls of the Thaig sat empty, save for a few tainted scavengers that dared venture here, and they were struck down quickly by the darkspawn.

Darkspawn corruption oozed down the wall, the screams of victims and the phlegmy laugh of the darkspawn the only sounds that echoed through the place now.

One thing did remain the same though…the halls of Kal'Hirol were still a place of creation, of new life.

_Kal'Hirol had become a place of birth, the birthing of a new and_ **greater evil.**

The broodmothers in the fortress's lower levels produced litters of new darkspawn. Darkspawn that would be used in the war in which the creatures now found themselves engaged in. Raiding parties were sent to the surface daily, to gather new women, women who could be converted into new mothers, mothers that would give birth to a new dark future.

_These darkspawn were not done with Ferelden yet. _

IOI

It was into this dark place that Solona led her fellow wardens, guided by the legionnaire Sigrun. The air was thick with the stench of blood and darkspawn. The bodies of fallen darkspawn littered the sides of the tunnels.

"We made it this far without problems," Sigrun informed her, "the slaughter did not begin until we reached the old fortress."

Solona nodded, the darkspawn filled her warden senses, and everywhere she looked she could sense the taint. Memories of her first trip into the deep roads swam up unbidden. She remembered the shadows, and twisted arts of the darkspawn as they made these deep roads their own, and above all. There was the taint.

TAINT! TAINT! TAINT! TAINT

It practically screamed in her warden blood, she hated the blighted deep roads!

"Maker save us," she heard Rolan whisper behind her.

She glanced back at her fellow wardens. Even the ones who had been trapped inside the architect's gauntlet looked green around the gills. It was not surprising, the Architect's home had not been as tainted as this, the deep roads were beyond the understanding of those not bound to the warden bloodline.

It was hard…facing this horror for the first time.

"Be on your guard," Solona warned them, "there are things down here worse than the darkspawn."

The others nodded, proceeding with caution; they did not yet understand what they faced.

They would all learn soon enough.

IOI

Oghren approached the dwarven lass, a pleasant smile graced his features, it…it had been a long time since he had seen a beautiful dwarven woman, far too long.

His conscience snarled at him, reminding him of Felsi and the nugget. He tried his best to banish those thoughts. Felsi was better off without him; he knew that to be true.

Why should he not seek out a little companionship? It did not have to turn into anything serious after all.

"So," he chuckled drawing Sigrun's attention, "You…uh…come here often?"

"Oh no," she said with a cheery shrug, "This is my first time this close to the surface."

"Well you're welcome to come with me anytime," he said suggestively, "An-nee-time."

"I'm sorry…what?" the girl replied.

"The name's Oghren," he purred, trying to sound all strong and manly, "But the Ladies call me AWWWWHGREN!"

The legionnaire shook her head, _was this guy for real?_

Velanna shook her head, Creators save her, did the dwarf actually think the girl would find that…that attitude attractive?

_Were all Durgen'len so touched?_

"The girl does not need you drooling all over her dwarf," the Dalish snorted, "Leave her alone before you embarrass yourself any further."

Oghren smirked at her; the elf just did not recognize a real man when she saw one.

"Aw…don't you worry elf," he smirked, "Heh! Heh! There is plenty of ole' Oghren to go around."

"What? I…I…" the Dalish woman sputtered, she could not believe the dwarf had spoken to her so, part of her wanted to destroy the drunken fool for such a slight!

"Oghren, Sigrun, get up here, you need to take a look at this," Solona said from the front.

The two dwarves responded, leaving the elf fuming, she was seriously tempted to show Oghren what _wrath of the elvhen_ truly meant.

"I could shoot him for you if you like?"

She turned to see Nathaniel emerging from behind a crumbling archway, had he been listening the whole time?

The Dalish suddenly felt very self-conscious, she felt her whole body warm. The simplest word from Nathaniel was enough to make her arms break out in gooseflesh.

_She…she did not know what was happening to her. Was this some kind of side-effect of the joining? _

Why would the presence of this human trouble her so?

She would ignore it; she would not surrender to this…this…whatever it was.

"That is unnecessary," she informed the former noble, "I'm perfectly capable of dealing with the dwarf in my own time."

Nathaniel smiled, he could just imagine what the elf would do the dwarf. Solona would not likely approve, but she would understand, as long as no permanent damage was done.

"As you wish…Milady," he said giving her a respectful bow.

Velanna shuddered, how could he do this to her, he…he was just being polite, but by the simplest of words started her heart racing.

_This…__**this **__had to be some effect of the joining. She was sure of it. It…it would wear off in time._

She refused to follow Nathaniel with her eyes; she looked everywhere but in his direction. She…she had no time for this ridiculousness. She had to save Seranni that was all that mattered.

She had a job to do.

IOI

"JUKA!"

Sigrun ran to wounded Legionaire, he was covered in blood and dirt, from the trail he had left behind it was clear that the man had staggered, crawled, and finally dragged himself from the fortress's main entrance. Blood leaked down the dwarven warrior's mouth, as glanced up at his sister Legionaire.

"Si…Sigrun?" he said weakly.

"Lay still…don't try to talk," she said reaching into her pack; she had some medical supplies left.

"He doesn't have much time Legs," Oghren said with a regretful snort.

"No…no he doesn't," Solona agreed, "He is tainted," she said with a sad frown, "My magic can ease his suffering…but…"

"No," the dying warrior growled, "No magic…no medicine, I…I feel my death upon me, and it…it is…it is a sweet release."

"No," Sigrun sobbed, "Juka…Juka please let me help you…I have bandages I can help…"

"No," he repeated, "You…must stop them, the broodmothers…they…they are breeding an army! Must…must stop them, but…but beware the children…they…they are…are abominations…even among darkspawn!"

"Children," Sigrun sounded confused, she suspected that Juka was delirious, "What children? Whose children?"

Juka coughed loudly, a deep rattle sounded in his throat, "Please…" he murmured, "For…Forgive me."

He collapsed on his side, the last of the light faded from his eyes.

Sigrun sat there staring at the body, a crestfallen look on her face. Juka had never been one of her favorite people…she and Varlan used to joke about the stick up his ass.

But now he was gone…and Varlan too.

_They were all __**gone.**_

"Ancestors look kindly on you brother," she murmured, she rose from her fellow legionnaire's corpse, her eyes cold and determined,

"We have to finish what the Legion started," she said flatly, "Those broodmothers must be destroyed."

Solona nodded, she could not have said it better herself.

"Nathaniel take point, Oghren, Maiwen watch for ambushes, Rolan, Justice protect Anders and Velanna. This fortress is going to be ugly, stay together and watch each other's backs. We're going in hard, kill anything that is not a warden, don't let the spawn separate you from the group, one false move and we're dead. DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"YES SER!" the wardens responded in unison.

Solona nodded, her anger made her strong, she would see the Legion avenged, and win one for the wardens killed at Vigil's Keep.

If the Architect was behind this…she intended to send him a message, one he would never forget.

She raised her staff, and motioned the others forward.

It was time to do a little exterminating.

IOI

The fighting intensified as the approached the gates of the fortress. Darkspawn swarmed the advancing wardens.

Rolan smited a darkspawn emissary, he followed up by bringing his shield down hard, crushing the creature's windpipe. That threat neutralized, he whirled to meet the next threat. They would not defeat him; he was one of the Makers chosen, one of the elite.

He was one of the Makers chosen warriors!

"Foul creatures!" the Templar roared.

Rolan smashed a genlock with his shield while meeting the attack of hurlock warrior with his sword. The Commander had not been wrong about this place; the darkspawn emerged from the shadows like ants swarming from their hill.

Maiwen crashed into the darkspawn lines with her shield. Justice followed close behind…the spirit controlled corpse was a terror; it whirled viciously attacking any darkspawn who dared to get in range of its mace.

The former Templar shivered, Greagoir had sent him here with the mission to recapture or kill the mage Anders. If the Knight-Commander saw Justice, if he had known the forces that the mage Solona was gathering?

Rolan knew what he had to do.

When the time came, he would ensure that Solona Amell died. Two new Redeemed assassins were already now on their way from Aeonar. When the time came, he would make sure that none of his fellow wardens interfered in their mission. It did not matter who took control of the wardens after the mage was dead. The important thing was that she meet her end. Once that was done retrieving Anders and destroying the demon calling itself Justice would be simplicity itself.

He was a warden now true, but that did not erase his vows to the Maker, or the Chantry. No man or woman could escape the Makers judgment for long, not even the Hero of Ferelden.

Rolan did not view this mission as treason, far from it actually. He answered to a higher power.

_Andraste herself would judge him for his actions._

He thought of ending Solona's life here, of making sure that she did not leave Kal'Hirol alive.

Mistakes happened in the heat of battle none would blame him if he accidentally caught their commander with a smite, if the darkspawn took the opportunity to overwhelm her. That would not be his fault.

_He could do it._

"Rolan look out!"

The Templar rolled out of the way. Solona threw a fireball at a shriek alpha trying to sneak up behind him. The burning darkspawn squealed in agony.

Rolan's sword silenced the creature once and for all.

The Templar shot the warden mage a grateful nod. He realized that he could not kill her yet, she was their best bet to ending the darkspawn threat here in the Knotwood Hills. There would be another time, after the woman had fulfilled her obligation to the Maker and his prophet.

She would die, but only when it served the interests of the chantry.

Rolan could be patient…he…would wait.

IOI

Anders who had seen what happened chuckled, he would have to tease the Templar later, he owed his life to a mage…oh…how humiliating!

"Watch it Templar," the former apostate grinned, "Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you would we? That would be…"

A genlock struck the mage from behind, pack flew from his back. Ser Pounce-a-lot rolled fell from it spitting with fury.

The Genlock scooped the kitten up. The creature brought the furry shape to his mouth.

"NOOO!" Anders howled.

The darkspawn squealed in pain. The kitten had swatted it on the nose; black blood ran from the wound.

Ser Pounce-a-lot fell, landing on its feet, the kitten scrambled under a crumbling dwarven statue.

Anders incinerated the genlock with a blast of flame. Once it was dead he turned to help his faithful pet.

The kitten purred as he scooped him up in his hands. The little one wasn't even shaking; he had struck a blow against the darkspawn and had not even flinched.

Anders was so very proud.

"That is my boy," he said petting the kitten, "Let all darkspawn fear your claws of vengeance!"

Ser Pounce-a-lot mewed.

"Well said my friend," Anders said with a smile.

IOI

The wardens managed to fight their way to the main courtyard of the fortress. All around them the bodies of Legionnaires lay ripped to pieces.

Sigrun shuddered. The darkspawn had turned the thaig's defenses against them, but there were no traps here.

What had done this to her fellows?

It was then that the murderers chose to reveal themselves.

Sigrun's eyes widened.

"What are they?" she gasped, "I…I have never seen darkspawn like that!"

Solona growled; she knew what they were.

It was the children, the grub like darkspawn they had encountered in Blackmarsh. They had come here expecting to find the Architect, but it seemed that he would not be here.

This fortress…this breeding ground must belong to the Mother, the darkspawn that had sent the First for them in the swamps of Blackmarsh. The one who had trapped them in the fade.

_It did not matter_, Solona summoned ice freezing several of the children in their place. Oghren shattered them with his war ax. Maiwen, Nathaniel, and Velanna dealt with the survivors.

Solona glared down at the mess, they had made it this far, but the hard part was still to come.

"We can't risk the main stairs," Sigrun warned her, "The darkspawn have activated the Thaig's old defenses."

"Booby traps?" Solona asked.

"And more," Sigrun said with a wistful smile, "Dwarven ingenuity, used by the very same monsters it was designed to kill."

"So how do we get in?" Maiwen asked.

"All dwarven fortress are designed with a series of secret entrances," Sigrun informed her, "I bet this one was to. We just have to find it."

Solona nodded, she sent Nathaniel and Sigrun to search for the entrance while the rest covered the door and made sure the darkspawn did not try to overwhelm them.

Minutes passed, Solona began to worry, they did not have time to just sit here and…

"Found it!" Sigrun exclaimed.

She pushed down on button hidden in an old dwarven statue. A section of the wall slid back, revealing an old secret passage.

Anders grinned as he approached it.

"You know I once started a rumor about there being a secret passage out of the tower," he chuckled, "Had the Templars tapping on the walls for weeks…hilarious."

Solona chuckled; she remembered that, the Templars had sealed sections of the tower off while they searched. It had driven the Knight-Commander crazy.

"I shall go first Commander," Justice offered, "if there are any surprises in there, this body would be best served to test them."

"I will not deny that my friend," she nodded, ""Be careful."

The spirit warrior nodded as he entered the passage.

Waiting for him to return was the longest few minutes of her life, Solona did not want to lead them forward into the unknown without some idea what was ahead of them.

She offered a prayer for Justice's success.

Finally Justice returned, the spirit warrior was grinning.

"The way is clear Commander, we can proceed."

"Excellent," she said with smile.

She motioned the others forward. She summoned a small ball of light to guide them.

As one the wardens stepped into the darkness of Kal'Hirol.

Ready to face the nightmares within.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Lost and Found**

_Whispers._

That was the first thing Solona noticed after they had breached the main gates of Kal Hirol. The secret entrance had opened up right behind the darkspawn's defensive lines. Nathaniel ended the life of a darkspawn golem master before he had a chance to use his charges against them. Solona had scooped up the control rod. One by one she awoke the golem warriors, the same order emerged from her lips in each case.

"Kill the darkspawn."

The golems applied themselves to that duty with savage glee, perhaps the stone creatures remembered that they had been dwarves once, that they had volunteered to the change to protect their homeland from the darkspawn threat.

Solona did not know, but she hoped that they understood.

Not all of the golems survived the battle. Some triggered the thaigs' old defenses and were destroyed. Others were overwhelmed by the darkspawn, their stone bodies smashed to pieces. The wardens did what they could to aid the golems. Soon the entrance was clear of any remaining darkspawn.

Solona ordered the few remaining golems to hold the entrance, to make sure that no other darkspawn managed to get behind the wardens.

The golems took up defensive positions near the entrance, they would hold the lines until the spawn were gone, or they were destroyed.

Whatever came first?

Solona led from the front directing her soldiers forward. The taint was bad here, the ground was covered with a pinkish, darkspawn film, and it resembled flesh more than anything else.

Solona was tempted to try and burn it away but did not want to risk the smoke and flames getting in her peoples' way.

There would be time to cleanse the great fortress later.

As they went deeper into the old Thaig, Solona began to notice the whispering more and more, not only that, but she could almost make out the sound of battle, the clang of steel, and the cries of the brave and the dying.

Rolan shivered, his Templar abilities could sense the wrongness of this place. The veil was very thin here, the deaths of so many during the past Blights and done much damage here.

_For generations they told you that you were nothing, swept you away like so much dust!_

_Mother, you…you can't fight!_

_We are all that stands between our people and the darkspawn that threaten our empire!_

_We must do this dear…Dailan…he says that if we do…the Ancestors will look kindly on us…__**they **__will forgive us._

_Let the stone tremble with the sound of your footsteps…__**FIGHT! **_

Shadows of dwarves and darkspawn moved across the chambers, locked in combat, combat that had occurred centuries ago.

A dwarven shadow ran right through Rolan, the experience startled him.

"Sweet Maker," the Templar-Warden said nervously, "what is that?"

"My people say that the stone remembers," Sigrun replied, "I wonder if this is what they mean?"

Spectral dwarves flicked in and out of view around them, their last minutes repeated for all to see. They had all died fighting the darkspawn horde that had overwhelmed this fortress long ago.

This was all that remained of them now.

"This place is cursed," Rolan said sullenly, "It is haunted…bewitched!"

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist lad," Oghren snorted, "It is the lyrium in these walls, I can sense it. It is changing this place. Just like that Maker temple in the Frostbacks, right Legs?"

Solona nodded. These were not ghosts, not really, just memories of what had happened here, memories literally etched in stone.

"These…shades cannot harm us," Solona informed her fellows. "Ignore them, but stay sharp, there are still a lot of darkspawn down here. We must be cautious."

The wardens continued on. They passed an old ruined barricade, Solona could almost see what had happened here. The dwarves had erected that wall to try and hold back the horde, but the darkspawn had been too many.

How long had the dwarves here held out, a day, a week, a month? In the end it had not mattered, the spawn had overwhelmed them.

She found herself whispering a prayer for the fallen.

These dwarves had done their best to protect their home.

That was all that anyone could ask, all that anyone could expect.

She would see them honored if she could.

She promised herself that.

These people would not be forgotten.

IOI

Nathaniel kept to the shadows, his bow at the ready. He found himself grateful for the Commander's presence. These…these…memories disturbed him. He was glad that they had magic on their side.

The thought made him laugh, he had returned to Ferelden to kill this woman, and now he was happy to fight at her side, to be under her protection.

_Irony._

He watched for darkspawn, but his eyes kept returning to Velanna. The elf had…she…she had gotten under his skin of late. The memory of her in Amaranthine, of holding her close as he had taken her to that room, the smell of her skin and hair.

A shiver ran down the former noble's spine. This was beyond insane, Velanna was a fellow warden, and beyond that she was stubborn and had a mean streak as wide as the waking sea.

She was the last person he should be feeling any attraction for.

He watched as Anders sided up next to her, Nathaniel did not like how close the apostate had gotten to the Dalish. He felt a surge of jealousy.

"Do you know I find women with tattoos very sexy?" Anders whispered suggestively.

Velanna rolled her eyes.

"And do you know that I find most humans morally and physically repulsive?" she replied.

"Good to know," Anders chuckled.

Nathaniel snorted, if the mage was trying to win the elf's favor he would not be doing so like that.

Still he had given the nobleman food for thought.

_I find most humans morally and physically repulsive._

The lady had said **most**, not all, Nathaniel realized that he was likely grasping at straws, but Velanna's words encouraged him. Perhaps…perhaps when this mission was done he would try to speak with Velanna, not as a fellow warden, but as a man talking to a beautiful woman.

The thought made him nervous, but excited him as well.

IOI

Maiwen struggled with the taint coursing through her veins, she did not wish to appear weak in front of her fellow wardens, and she was trying extremely hard not to vomit.

The darkspawn filled her mind, and poisoned her soul. Evidence of their foulness coated this thaig.

She could not help but wonder what Mhari would have done? Her sister was so strong and brave, would she have had a hard a time dealing with this?

They entered a new part of the city, leaving the old trading quarter behind. The buildings here were in worse repair than they had been elsewhere. Dwarves built things to endure, but it was clear that this part of the Thaig had not been maintained, not even in the time of the dwarves.

Sigrun walked beside her.

"This was where the casteless lived," the dwarven legionnaire informed her. "I…I lived in such a place, before I joined the legion that is."

The knight looked at the squalor that remained around her, it was clear that this place was like this before the spawn ever came here. She could not see how the dwarves could live like this, how they could keep an entire segment of their population down because who their ancestors were?

"How can the dwarves do this to their own kind?" Maiwen asked the dwarf.

"What other way can there be?" Sigrun shrugged, "According to the shaperate, I should not exist, my ancestors should have had the good sense to die, and not reproduce."

"Bullshit," the knight spat, "A person is defined by their actions, not who their ancestors were. You have as much right to live as anyone else."

Sigrun gave Maiwen a strange look, people did not usually speak to her like that, they typically just called her a dirty brand and ignored her.

"That is kind of you to say," Sigrun said with a wistful smile.

A man's scream drew their attention, Solona called the group to a stop, she motioned for Maiwen to check it out. The warrior nodded, Sigrun followed after her.

It turned out to be just another shade, this one of a man scribbling on an old stone tablet.

"Can't let," the man gasped, "Can't let…their deaths all be in vain, must leave something…something to let…NO!"

The image of an ogre slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. The creature raised its fists and crushed him. The specters faded, leaving only dusty bones that had once been the dwarven warrior.

Sigrun looked down at the tablet, she brushed away a layer of dust and filth. She did not read well, but she could read enough to tell what had been written here.

"The stone honor the fell…no fallen…the stone honor the fallen of Kal'Hirol. Those brave souls who were birthed…no wait…born…those brave souls who were born casteless, but died warriors."

Sigrun's eyes widened.

"Died warriors?" she repeated, "This…this Dailan he wished for the casteless here to be remembered as warriors…warrior caste. Look here," she pointed at the list of names on the tablet, "He…he wrote them down…all of them. We…we can't leave this here, we must get it back to Orzammar."

"Agreed," Solona nodded, she produced a piece of vellum and copied down the list of names, as well as the story that the warrior Dailan had entrusted to this tablet.

Solona could not help but feel that these casteless, these brave men and women who had died here justified the choice she had made to aid Bhelen during the Blight. Here was proof of the value of the casteless, let the nobles of Orzammar see this for themselves.

Solona put the rubbings in her pack, she also recovered Dailan's sword Kallak, she would see that it was brought to Orzammar as well, to show the Dwarven city the strength of the people who had died here.

Sigrun gave the warden a grateful look.

Dailan and his warriors were heroes, it was time the dwarven people acknowledged that fact.

IOI

The wardens moved into the section of the city where the smith caste had worked in ancient times, the forges were quiet, the great vats of metal cold and empty.

Oghren stepped away from the group, he found himself staring down at one of the anvils, a thoughtful, yet pained expression graced the dwarf's face.

"Is something the matter Oghren?" Solona asked.

"This anvil is old," he said with a wistful sigh, "They…they make 'em different these days. Branka explained why to me once, stone help me if I can't remember what she said."

Solona shook her head, Branka was not a pleasant memory for her. Oghren's wife…his ex-wife, had gone into the deep roads looking for the anvil of the void. She had become obsessed with the legendary object and had been driven mad by the search. She had destroyed her entire family, attempting to seize it from the great maze that kept it safe.

She had attempted to manipulate Solona as well, but in the end the warden mage had ended the threat of Branka. The only thing she regretted from that day was that Oghren had to see it.

She had not wanted to see her friend hurt.

"Branka does not deserve your loyalty old friend," Solona said with a scowl.

"I know," the dwarf replied.

And what about Felsi, she loves you, and I think you love her."

"I do…it is just…"

"And what about your child? You know that…"

"COMMANDER DON"T!"

Solona fell silent, she had never heard Oghren angry with her before. The dwarf's eyes softened.

"I just said that it reminded me of Branka is all," he mumbled, "Look Legs, I know she is gone, I know it, but sometimes…sometimes I don't know…I miss her, I wonder if there is something I could have done different."

Solona nodded, she could understand that sentiment.

"And as far as the nugget goes. I would not expect you to understand. You're not a parent, you don't know what it means to have a kid."

Solona's eyes widened, emotions rolled across her face, shock, fury, regret…and finally…acceptance.

She was not meant to be a mother…Lucian…Elissa was his Mother now.

"Your right," she said, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. Being a Mother is something I will never be. I…I apologize for insulting you Oghren."

"Ya didn't insult me Legs," he snorted dismissively.

Seeing the look on her face, he held up his flask to her.

"You need a drink there lass," he offered, "You certainly look like you could use one."

She managed a weak smile, "No thank you Oghren," she answered.

"Blah…enough of this, we're both whimpering like a box of kittens. Let's go find something to kill eh. I think we could both use the distraction.

Solona agreed. Oghren had angered her, she did not take it out on the dwarf because he did not know any better.

The darkspawn however…a cruel smile split the mage's lips.

She could hurt them, she could even take pleasure in it.

It was time to pay these evil bastards back.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: A New Civil War**

Justice did not understand.

He could not see how the dwarves behaved the way they did. How they could have simply abandoned many of their own people to death simply because who their ancestors were. Solona had taught him that persons' actions should define them.

What the dwarves had done here in Kal'Hirol, it…it made no sense to him, where was the justice in it, why had no one sought to bring justice to these casteless?

Solona had tried from what she had told him. She had put a king on the throne of Orzammar, one open to seeing the casteless as people. It was yet another reason he had found to respect the Commander.

The deeper they went into Kal'Hirol, the more Justice had come to despise the darkspawn. These were not just creatures that killed indiscriminately, they were a walking plague. Seeing them all eradicated would be a service to the entire world, and…and…

Justice paused; there was something different about this part of the fortress. He…he could feel it, it…it sang to him. It felt…it felt like home.

He looked over at Solona she was shivering, and she was not alone, both Anders, and Velanna were as well. Rolan was giggling, actually giggling. Solona advised him to keep his distance.

Justice walked up to Solona.

"Are you all right?' he asked her.

"Yes…um," Solona shook her head, "It…It is because of that." She said pointing.

The spirit warrior looked up, and his very being sang.

It was the largest chunk of Lyrium he had ever seen, the size of a small hovel, it sat suspended above the floor by heavy chains.

He had never felt anything like it! Lyrium in the fade felt so different, here…here the sensations it brought were heady.

The dwarves must have been mining this massive shard of lyrium when the thaig fell so long ago, scattered at its base were abandoned tools, and near them were buckets of lyrium, processed for shipping.

Shipments that the dwarves had been forced to abandon, when they all fled for their lives.

Anders walked up to one of those buckets, an amused look on his face. Solona joined him.

"Ooh," Anders purred softly, "The chantry has a monopoly over all the lyrium that the dwarves mine. They kill anyone who tries to oppose them."

"I'm aware of that," Solona shivered, the small bucket before them was worth hundreds of Sovereigns, maybe more.

"Are you thinking of going into business Anders?" Solona asked dryly.

"Why not," the mage laughed, "I always wondered what it would be like to be a lyrium smuggler; maybe I could wear a dashing chapeau." Anders sighed, "This is what the chantry is truly all about Solona, not faith but lyrium profits. I used to be a good little Andrastian, repented my sins, said my prayers, the whole business. I did not understand the truth until much later."

"We don't really have an alternative do we?" she responded.

"We could always become hedge-mages," he offered, "Brewing love potions for peasants and pray that no one notices. I suppose I should not be too whiney, I could be drooling in a cell in the tower now, or tranquil haggling over the price of a wand, or I could be dead. Dead would be bad."

Solona chuckled at his humor, "At least you have a good perspective on things."

"Lona my dear," Anders laughed, "If I did not have perspective I would still be sitting in a prison cell drooling on my small clothes, it is nice to know I have alternatives. You know, while we are on the subject of alternatives, what do Grey Wardens do when darkspawn aren't out running amok. Do we throw parties; do we take over small kingdoms?"

Solona wondered that herself, she had gone over Duncan's notes and journals, trying to piece together a plan for peace time wardens.

So far she had met with little success, but she did not need to tell Anders that, he deserved some kind of answer.

"We remain vigilant," she informed him, "We watch, wait, and prepare our forces for the next Blight."

Anders frowned.

"Sounds like a blast," he said archly, "I hope someone comes around to dust us all off once and awhile," then his expression brightened, "Me, I intend to take up knitting, I will make a scarf for the Knight-Commander every Satinalia."

"We should move on Commander," Rolan suggested, he stared down at the bucket with hungry eyes. Greagoir had smuggled him enough lyrium for the next three months, but part of him, it hungered for what was in that bucket.

He prayed to the Maker, to give him strength, to keep him strong until this mission was completed.

Solona led them away from the lyrium, deeper into the tainted hole that had once been Kal'Hirol. They could already hear the sound of the darkspawn moving below them.

It was time for the wardens to introduce themselves.

IOI

The sight that greeted the wardens on the lower levels was a surprising one, a sight that Maiwen summoned up in only a few words.

"They are killing each other!"

Darkspawn were indeed battling darkspawn. Genlock fought genlock. Hurlock fought hurlock. And Shriek battled Shriek.

"Commander, should we even get involved in this?" Anders asked.

Normally Solona would have said no, under normal circumstances she would say that they should let the darkspawn wipe each other out.

If not for the broodmothers here, she might have.

She reached out with her magic, an oily green mist flowed from her staff, it spread across the floor, weaving its way amidst the fighting darkspawn.

Once the area was properly saturated, she nodded to Anders.

Grinning he threw a fireball at the mist.

It ignited.

The pained squeals of burning darkspawn filled the chamber. A few tried to retreat towards the wardens, but they were cut down by Nathaniel's arrows or Maiwen's mace.

Velanna added to the chaos, she threw chain lightning into the darkspawn ranks, the creatures were completely overwhelmed.

The stench was bad, but the way was now clear.

Solona paused as they turned to enter the next chamber.

She heard voices.

"Press the attack go!" a phlegmy voice cried out, "But remember; the Lost is mine."

Solona's eyes narrowed another talking darkspawn? What were these things breeding like rabbits or something? She still was not sure what had caused all this, but it needed to stop. The darkspawn were dangerous enough without being free thinking beings.

That is when she heard the screams, not the sound of darkspawn, but of human, at least it sounded like one.

She followed the screams, if someone was alive down here she owed it to them to try and save them.

That is when she saw the man. He was trapped in a crow cage sitting over a lava flow, all around him darkspawn battled. Solona and her allies cut down the creatures. The few spawn that realized that they were under attack were not organized enough to stop them. Soon the room was quiet once again.

Solona turned to the crow cage, she reached out with her warden senses, she could not feel the taint within the man, it seemed that he was luckier than most.

"Oh thank the Maker," he gasped, "I…I thought you were more of those…those…monsters."

"Who are you?" Solona demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"I…I am Stefan Milady, of Amaranthine. I…I heard Colbert talking about the chasm. I…I thought I might sneak down, see if there was any treasure.

Sigrun's eyes narrowed in fury.

"You thief," she spat, "All that is here belongs to the dwarven people!"

""They abandoned it!" he sobbed, "It isn't stealing if they abandoned it!" He turned to Solona, "please in the name of all that is good. Let me out. You can have everything that I found; it is in a bag over there."

He motioned to a sack the darkspawn had thrown in the corner. Solona regarded it curiously.

"Please," the man begged, "I just want to get out of here alive!"

Solona considered this, the man wasn't tainted, she could see no reason for him not to go, but at the same time too many people had gotten sick taking tainted objects out of the deep roads. Maybe it would be best if he simply vanished, a cautionary tale for others.

No, she could not do that, it was not up to her to choose who lived and died, not if there were not more lives at stake.

She let the sobbing man out of the cage; he fled to the exit shouting thanks over his shoulder.

Solona and the others went through the man's bag, none of the objects had been tainted thank the maker. Most of them were old rune tracings, valuable to the circle and the dwarves.

Solona promised Sigrun that they would make copies of the tracings and turn the originals over to the dwarves.

That seemed to salve the Legionnaires conscience.

The one unusual item they found was a ring of pure lyrium. Such a thing was deadly to any mortal man or woman who would try to wear it.

Justice asked Solona if he could have it, the lyrium here, it was the purest he had ever felt.

"It would kill you Ser Justice," Rolan warned him.

"This body is already dead Ser Rolan," Justice reminded him, "Commander please, I…this would mean much to me, to have something to remind me of the fade.

Solona glanced at Sigrun, the dwarven woman shrugged. It was not like any other dwarf could wear the thing.

Smiling Justice slipped it on his finger. The spirit warrior shivered with delight.

Solona sighed; sometimes she forgot that Justice was not a living being. The child-like wonder that he saw the world with was refreshing.

It was easy to forget that he was a visitor here.

Thy left the dungeons behind, they encountered several more darkspawn, but most were still so engrossed in killing each other that they had no problem dealing with them. They came across a few more of those children creatures as well.

Of all the darkspawn they encounter, Solona hated these the most. It was the spider legs she supposed. Her fear of spiders no longer crippled her in battle, but it still bothered her. These spidery darkspawn played on her worse fears.

Part of her wished that Alistair was here, or Zevran.

The fighting eventually drew them into a massive chamber. Two of the talking darkspawn was there, and they were not alone.

One of the creatures held a control rod, it manipulated the largest golem that Solona had ever seen, the creatures hide appeared molten, it brought one great fist down on the darkspawn that had led the attack on Kal'Hirol. The golem took him firmly in both hands; it held him for his master's inspection.

"An inferno golem," Sigrun whispered to Solona, "Ancestors preserve us."

Solona glared at the giant golem, she would not allow the darkspawn to keep such a weapon!

The lead darkspawn glared at its fellow darkspawn, the invader of this nest.

"The Architect sends many, but does not come himself! He…is a coward!" the darkspawn growled, "I shall kill you, and he shall know that he failed to destroy the Lost. That the Mother is far greater than he."

The darkspawn raised the control rod.

The golem ripped its prisoner in half.

It was only then that the lost turned to the wardens.

"What is this," it growled, "I…I can sense you, but you are no darkspawn! What trickery is this? What is the Architect planning now?"

"We do not serve the Architect," Solona said grimly, "We are Grey Wardens, and this breeding ground is finished!"

"Never," the Lost hissed, "You will all die! THE MOTHER DEMANDS IT!"

The Lost ordered the inferno golem to attack the wardens, Solona, Rolan, and Oghren went after the Lost himself, the creature was an emissary, and summoned magic against them. Oghren used the Templar tricks that Alistair had taught him during the Blight. Rolan cleansed the air around the Lost of mana. Solona stood back; she did her best to counter the Lost's spells, the ones it had cast before Rolan blocked its abilities to cast more, and to keep him from directing the golem against her fellow wardens.

Anders and Velanna shot ice at the inferno golem. Maiwen, Justice, Sigrun, and Nathaniel went for the weak spots on the creature's armor. Velanna tangled its legs in massive black roots, they began to burn, but they held just long enough. Nathaniel put arrows into the golem's eyes, blinding it.

Cone of cold washed over the golem, Anders directing it to freeze the creature's legs at the joints. Velanna summoned a stone fist spell.

It struck the inferno golem in the weakened knees. The creature's legs came apart.

On the ground the creature was no longer a threat, the wardens tore it apart.

The Lost was no match for Solona, Rolan, and Oghren; the dwarven berserker took the darkspawn's head. It joined its fellow darkspawn in death.

Anders came up to the dead darkspawn, he regarded its staff, it was a fine thing, Tevinter in origin, runed with gold filigree.

He left his old staff on the ground, scooping up the new one.

"Be a shame to leave it behind," he said with a shrug.

"They must have been defending the broodmothers," Sigrun said excitedly, "Now we can reach the breeding chambers and put an end to whatever these darkspawn were planning.

Solona nodded, it was indeed time to end this.

IOI

The broodmothers' chamber was worse than anything Solona could have imagined, she counted at least six broodmothers, as well as at least seven women in the early stages of the change.

Solona shivered there was nothing they could do for those women.

The wardens were currently in the chamber above them, she could see darkspawn tending to the mothers' needs, plus…something…something that she could only imagine as young darkspawn nursing on the broodmothers' teats.

She had nursed Lucian several times after his birth, the sight of the darkspawn doing this made her sick

_Disgusting, vile, and wrong, these creatures were a mockery of __**life!**_

But how best to deal with them?

Anders suggested throwing fire, but Solona dismissed the idea, they could maybe take one mother, maybe two, then the others would call down every darkspawn for miles around to come to their aid, the wardens would not be able to fight those numbers. No, there had to be another way, a quicker way.

What about **that** Commander," Maiwen motioned towards the ceiling.

Solona looked up; a wolfish smile came to her lips.

The spawn had built their nest right under that massive chuck of lyrium high above.

The dwarves had likely hoisted it out of the hole that the spawn now used as their nest; the chains were even still in place.

"Not bad Maiwen," Solona grinned, "Genius in fact."

The female knight blushed.

"Cut the lines," Solona ordered, but get away quick, you do not want to be at the heart of a lyrium explosion, trust me."

The wardens ran to fulfill Solona's orders, some of the Mothers' tentacles had worked their way up here, they grasped at the wardens assaulting the chains.

Down below the spawn began to stir, but it would be too late for them to do anything to stop Solona and her companions.

Rolan had managed to cut one of the lines, Oghren the other. The two remaining chains were not enough.

The lyrium fell; straight down, right through the hole the dwarves had drawn it from.

It shattered in the middle of the broodmothers.

The creatures squealed as the world turned white around them, the magic unleashed by the lyrium was as powerful as it was deadly.

A few of the spawn might have escaped the blast, but they had still got a lethal dose of the power the lyrium had unleashed, they did not make it far. The mothers' tentacles fell to the ground, the bodies below that animated them now lyrium infused corpses.

The entire nest had been snuffed out.

Solona could not help but be pleased.

IOI

Sigrun removed her helmet, a wistful smile on her face.

They had done it! They had avenged the Legion!

But what was she to do now?

Her duty suggested that she return to the deep roads, to die unmourned and forgotten.

Solona had other ideas.

She told Sigrun about the Architect, what he had done to them in the wending woods. They seemed to be caught up in a darkspawn civil war. Solona wanted to see it ended before more innocents died in the crossfire.

She offered Sigrun a place at their side; she offered to make her a Grey Warden.

"Is that allowed," the dwarf asked her, "Can you be both a member of the Legion and a Grey Warden?"

"If you survive the joining you will deserve it," Solona said with a sad smile, "And you will likely die fighting darkspawn."

"And I will be much more effective at killing them too," Sigrun grinned, her eyes lit with excitement, "I'll be able to do more good with you then on my own as well. HA, who could say no to this, I accept your offer commander! Let us be off, the darkspawn await!"

Solona could not help but laugh, you had to admire the perky enthusiasm that Sigrun brought with her.

She hoped it would be enough to survive the joining.

Perhaps it would be enough.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: A Day of Rest**

After the victory in Kal'Hirol, the wardens returned to Vigil's Keep.

Solona felt pleased with the success of this mission, they had stopped the Mother from breeding an army, but given the Architect a bloody nose as well. She would send word to Orzammar, with luck Bhelen might be able to get people to Kal'Hirol and secure it before too many darkspawn moved back in.

The first thing she did upon her return was see to Sigrun's joining. The dwarf was adamant; she had no desire to wait the usual night Solona allowed to decide. So that very night, just after sundown, Solona, Maiwen and Varel stood in the throne room and carried out the ritual.

Sigrun survived thank the Maker. Solona could not help but feel she was leading a charmed life as far as the joining went. She had lost only two of her recruits to it so far, but she feared that the law of averages would catch up with her sooner or later.

For now, she chose to be optimistic, they had won a great victory, and a new warden had been brought into the order.

She proclaimed a day of rest for her fellows, after the battles they had been through lately they could all need it.

Solona had many duties here at the Vigil to attend to, chief among them was to set up another meeting with Kallian, and hopefully the elf had found a lead or two on the conspiracy brewing against her. That problem had just moved up to first on her agenda.

It was time to make an example, and remind the noble that she was not just a figure-head here in the Vigil.

These were her lands, and she did not tolerate people trying to kill her.

They would learn the proper respect.

IOI

Nathaniel awoke the morning of the day of rest on a mission. It may not have seen as imperative as some of the things he had done lately, but to him it was necessary.

He moved through the Vigil quickly, looking for Velanna, there were…things he wished to discuss with the elf. Things best said in private.

He tried to slow his heartbeat, to keep from sweating like some beast of burden.

Maker save him, he had not been this nervous in years, and it wall all because of Velanna.

He liked her, there he had admitted it to himself, and in fact he was extremely attracted to her. He hoped to test the waters this morning so to speak, to find out if it was possible for her to feel the same way.

A hint of a smile played over the nobleman's lips, it had been a long time since he had felt this way about anyone. The last person had been Elissa, but sadly he had never been able to gage the young Cousland's heart. After the war, that was no longer possible, Elissa was queen now, and expecting her first child, that ship had sailed.

Velanna had many traits that he admired; she was beautiful, strong, and fiery. The fact that she was an elf never even entered into the equation. It was the one thing that was good about his family's fall. No one would deny him a match he desired because of his family name. He no longer had to be concerned about finding a politically advantageous match. He could choose the woman he wanted.

Of course he was getting ahead of himself; it was very possible that Velanna would laugh in his face when he spoke his heart to her.

That would hurt, but at least he would know for certain then, his practicality demanded that.

He ran into Anders out in the main courtyard, the mage was surrounded by a crowd of young women who worked in the castle. The mage had Ser-Pounce-a-lot, sitting on an old rain barrel playing with a piece of string.

The women cooed at the cute kitten and its sensitive owner.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

He asked the mage if he had seen Velanna anywhere, the mage directed him to the library. He had seen her go in a while ago, so she was likely still there.

Nathaniel nodded, and followed after her.

As he moved across the main courtyard he could not help but be impressed. The dwarven masons that had been sent from Orzammar worked quickly. They had only begun work on the Vigil a few months ago, and already the strong gray stone walls were rising all around them. Nathaniel was not sure where the dwarves had found the labor, but their work was proceeding quickly, the keep would likely be finished by the first day of summer.

He understood now how the dwarves had survived the darkspawn for so long.

They adapted quickly, and worked extremely fast and hard. If they had not, the darkspawn would likely have overwhelmed them years ago.

Nathaniel found himself grateful to have them on their side.

He entered the library, but froze at the sound of certain Dalish woman's voice.

Nathaniel melted into the shadows, all of his instinct screamed to be cautious.

A few months ago, if you had told him that he would be intimidated by his feelings for an elven woman, he would have laughed.

It was true what the bards said.

Love makes fools of us all.

IOI

Sigrun could not help but stand in awe.

"Wow," she said smiling, "I…I have never seen so many books in my life."

"And their all at your disposal," Solona said fondly, "Though be warned, half of them are about breeding Mabari breeds…yawn," she said with a conspiratorial wink.

The dwarf laughed, it was nice to see that the Commander could smile.

Sigrun pulled a book from the closest shelf, she flipped through it casually.

"This is a Nevarran romance, seems pretty spicy too," she flipped half way through, pausing on a bookmarked section, her brow furrowed, "What is an Antivan milk sandwich?" she asked.

Solona blushed slightly as Sigrun read on, her eyes widened and she blushed.

"Oh," the dwarf whispered, "Um…well…OH…I think…I think we will just put this back," she said thoughtfully.

Solona snorted with amusement.

"To be honest, I only just learned to read" the dwarf said, "My friend Varlan taught me, he…he only had one book. He…he is dead now."

"I'm sorry," Solona replied, "what was he like?"

"He had been a noble once, from House Vollney, I'm not sure why he was in the Legion, we didn't talk about things like that. Varlan…he…he embraced the Legion philosophy; he believed we were already dead. I…I could not let go like that."

"Then he died fighting for what he believed in then," Solona said placing a friendly hand on the dwarf's shoulder, "In the end…he got what he wanted then."

Sigrun considered that, a hint of a smile came to her lips.

"I…never thought of it that way, blow of the dust to find the vein of silver underneath, yes?"

"I good way to look at it I suppose," Solona agreed.

"Well," she said with a determined sigh, "If I'm gonna get through all these before the spawn get me I better get started."

She scooped up several tomes and headed to one of the reading tables.

Solona could not help but smile; it seemed she had found a kindred spirit in Sigrun.

When the mage was young, books had been her only escape from the tower. She would spend hours reading, hoping to learn enough to impress the King and Queen of Ferelden, that they might take her as an advisor one day, that…that would be her escape from the circle.

The thought that she might become a Grey Warden had never entered that young girl's mind. Fate and the Maker's will had given her a life she never could have dreamed of.

Despite all she had lost…she was grateful for that.

She perused the shelves looking for something to take back to the throne room, when she spotted Velanna just staring up at the shelves, the elf seemed lost.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked her.

"No thank you," Velanna replied wistfully, she looked so sad, "I'm envious of your history, so many stories, so many songs, and histories. My people…we…we have so little of our own left."

Solona had never thought about that, she knew that the elves had lost much to the Tevinter Imperium, and even more when the Dales were sacked and the elves defeated.

"Stories belong to us all Velanna," she said diplomatically.

The Dalish shook her head.

"It is not the same, these are the stories of your people, the Durgen'len have stories of their own. Do your younglings care about the Paragon Aeducan as much as Dane and the Werewolf?"

Solona nodded, she could see the Dalish woman's point. The elves had lost much of their culture, but that did not mean they could not rediscover it, or…perhaps…build a new one."

"I just wish that there was something more I could give my people," the elf sighed, "To restore something of what we have lost," her eyes turned cold as she realized how whiney that was sounding, "It doesn't matter I suppose. What we were is gone."

The elf stormed out of the library. Solona wished that she could have said something to put the elf's mind at ease, but there was nothing.

Velanna did not see Nathaniel as she passed by, and slipped away before Solona left the library.

He had an idea.

IOI

Solona wandered the courtyard talking to several of the merchants and masons that had come to the Keep. She could not help but be pleased with the progress they were making. She hoped to see the wardens restored to a place of strength and honor in Ferelden.

They seemed to be on the right track.

"Ah, Commander, fancy meeting you here."

She turned to find that young mage Cayle leading a pair of horses. He had forgone his robes today in favor of a riding outfit of sorts.

The young man smiled at her.

"Good morning Ser Cayle," she said with a slight bow, "heading out for the morning?"

"Just a brief ride, "the handsome young man said, "My family had several horses, but I was forbidden to ride when I was sent to the circle in Starkhaven," he frowned for a second, but the smile returned a few moments later.

"Would you care to join me?" he asked.

Solona blushed slightly.

"I shouldn't," she said smiling, "I have so much work to do today. I really should get caught up on it."

"Oh come on," he grinned, "All work and no play will make you a very dull mage indeed."

Despite everything, she found herself smiling brighter. One thing she had come to realize since Cayle had come here.

The young man was trouble.

"Very well then," she smirked taking the reins of the second horse, "I should warn you though, I set a brisk pace."

"I would not have it any other way Commander," Cayle responded.

"Lona actually Ser Cayle," she said.

"Very well Lona," he smiled, "But it is just Cayle, none of that Ser stuff if you please."

"Very well Just Cayle," she quipped.

IOI

The young mage laughed.

It seemed that the Commander had a playful streak.

That was good.

His Master could use that.

When the Witch King finally broke the pretty little mage, he would need to build her back up again.

Who knew, maybe he would even let Cayle keep what was left.

It was something to shoot for at least.

IOI

Nathaniel rummaged through his Father's old storehouse on the edge of the property. He was pleased to see that the wardens had not destroyed or emptied the place yet.

There was nothing truly valuable here, just general supplies of paper and ink. Some would call it useless, but to a practical man like Nathaniel, it presented the perfect opportunity.

The perfect gift for a certain Dalish woman.

It took a bit of digging, but he finally found what he was looking for, stuffing it inside his cloak he rushed back to the keep, nearly colliding with one of the elven servants.

"My apologies," he murmured.

"No need, warden," the elf answered, I was not watching where I was going and…"

Nathaniel got a good look at the man, his eyes widened.

"Samuel?" he asked.

The older elf paused; he looked closely at the young man before him.

The elf grinned.

"Nate? Little Nate Howe? Maker's breath it is good to see you boy!"

Nathaniel embraced the old elf. He had been the grounds keeper here since Nathaniel had been a little boy. It pleased the former noble to see that he was still here. Samuel had been very close to the Howe children once.

This meeting presented another excellent opportunity it seemed.

Nathaniel asked after his brother and sister. It would hurt he knew, but he needed to find out what happened, he needed to know how they had died.

His brother Thomas had been killed in the war, but he knew that. What Nathaniel did not know surprised him.

Delilah, his sister, was still alive. She had fled to Amaranthine near the end of the civil war. She was still there as far as Samuel knew. She had married a shopkeeper there.

Nathaniel frowned, how far his sister must have fallen to seek out such a lowborn marriage.

He would need to seek her out at the earliest convenience. He would bring her back to the Keep, she would be safer here.

He said his good byes to Samuel and hurried on his way.

He needed to ask the Commander about his sister, but first he had a gift to deliver, before he lost his nerve.

IOI

"And what is this?" the Dalish asked looking down at what he had handed her.

"It is a bound manuscript," he informed her, "My father's scribes used them to keep records here.

Velanna flipped through the pages, they were all empty.

The elf sighed, what was the man playing at?

"There is nothing on these pages," she sniffed.

"Not yet," he admitted, "You are going to fill them."

"Fill them," she sneered, "With what? Recipes for pudding perhaps? Or maybe I should keep a tally of darkspawn kills?"

Nathaniel ignored her hostility, she did not see, at least, not yet.

"You are going to fill it with stories Milady," he informed her, "For your people."

Velanna fell silent, she…she was speechless.

_Had Nathaniel been spying on her? Was this some kind of a joke? It was a ridiculous idea, but…but it was also __**brilliant.**_

The Dalish would likely never rediscover their old tales, nothing beyond the few that were passed down verbally anyway. Maybe…maybe it was time to start composing anew. Tales of new elven heroes, songs sung to their children, and accounts of the hardships the elvhen faced.

She could give this to her people, she an exile, a criminal. Maybe one day…her name would be spoken of with respect among the clans again.

Velanna hugged the empty book to her chest; this was not just paper and bindings. It was hope, hope for a new chapter for her people.

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

Velanna nodded dumbly, the kindness, the thought of this gift had touched her. Did he understand was this meant to her?

She looked into his eyes, and knew that he did.

She felt…warm. Her heart beat faster. She felt nervous and excited to be in his presence.

"Mas…mas serannas Nathaniel," she said not relinquishing her grip on his gift, "This was very kind of you."

"I'm glad you like it Milady," he said proudly.

She turned; ready to go back to her room. There were so many things she needed to consider, what would she put in this tome first?

She stopped; she could not let this act of kindness go unmarked.

"Is there something else Milady?" he asked.

She moved without thinking.

She walked right up to him, and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," she said blushing, she hurried off to her room, before she did anything stupid.

She had to get away.

Creator's save her, what was happening to her?

IOI

Nathaniel stood there, wide eyed; his hand touched his cheek, right at the spot where she had kissed him.

A silly grin came to him.

_She __**liked**__ it! He had never been so __**pleased!**_

He did not walk back to his quarters, that was not a good enough word, no, no he floated back to his quarters. He felt lifted up, by her simple act of affection.

It was not a declaration of love, no.

But…it might just be a start.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Bonds of Blood and Honor**

She was dreaming. It was Vigil's Keep, but it was still a dream.

She knew that, just as she knew that she was a mage, but still…the dream felt different…more solid somehow. It reminded her a bit of those times she had been trapped in the fade.

She drew her staff from her back, and held it at the ready. If some demon had come for her she would…

"Good evening sister," a strong voice said behind her.

She turned and faced the speaker; he glanced around the keep around them, an appraising look on his face.

"Marius?" she was shocked, how had her brother done this.

Marius walked up beside her; he glanced up at the walls and towers of her home with the clinical eye. What he saw impressed him.

"So this is your keep, interesting," her brother said with a nod, "A fitting home for an Amell, it radiates with the power of our name and in our blood."

Solona did not see it that way herself, she saw the wardens as stewards, not rulers.

"Thank you, I think," she shrugged.

"It **was** meant as a compliment my sister," he said with a wry smile.

Solona shook her head, she…she had never heard of mage visiting another in his or her dreams before. Was this just a dream she was having of her brother? It seemed too real for that.

"Marius, how did you get here?"

Her brother laughed lightly.

"I have my ways," he smiled enigmatically, "and before you ask, it is not blood magic, we are siblings after all, born of the same womb. There will always remain a connection between us."

Solona shivered, she did not know if she liked such an intimate connection, even if Marius was her brother.

"Forgive this unauthorized visit," he said smiling warmly, "but I have been worrying about you. Have you faced anymore redeemed attacks lately?"

Solona shook her head. She had not seen another of the creatures since she left Orlais.

"You should be on your guard," he warned, "My contacts within the Black Chantry tell me that two have been dispatched, and not to the Imperium."

"So you're back in Tevinter then?"

Her brother nodded.

"There is something here sister. Something moving in the shadows, the magisters for the first time in a long time know fear. A shadow moves across the city.

Solona suspected what her brother meant.

"The Witch King," she said grimly.

Now it was Marius's turn to look surprised.

"You have heard of him?"

"We have met," she replied.

"I see," he said, he seemed lost in thought.

"Have **you** spoken with him?" she asked.

Marius laughed at that.

"I'm sure someone like the Witch King has more important things to do than discuss business with the likes of me."

The warden mage was surprised. The King had seemed very interested in her during their last meeting. If he knew that she had a brother, she figured that he would confer with Marius as well.

May be it was a good thing that he had not, maybe Marius was safe.

"Be careful brother," she warned him, "The Witch King travels easily across the fade, if he sensed my presence here, he might sense yours."

"I appreciate the warning sister," he replied with bow, "but I am not without defenses. One does not survive in Tevinter without some knowledge of combat."

She could not help but feel a twinge of relief.

"You know I would really like to know how you managed this?" she repeated.

"Sorry," he said with an amused wink, "some secrets must remain hidden for now. Just watch your back sister; if the redeemed are moving against you again, you must be ready."

Solona nodded, she could see the value of her brother's advice.

"I shall do as you say," she promised him, "But you must be careful as well, the Templars may not like that you helped me, and the Witch King is definitely interested in our family."

"I will be careful," he replied, "Though as I have said, there are much bigger prizes here in Tevinter then a simple circle ambassador."

Solona found herself hopping that Marius was right; he was the only family she had now.

She did not want to see him harmed.

IOI

The next day brought with it yet another trip to the city of Amaranthine. Kallian had sent word to Solona that she had new information, on the nobles involved with the conspiracy against her.

She found herself hoping that the elf was right; too many people were looking to kill her right now. Justice and Anders volunteered to remain behind and keep an eye on the keep. This of course prompted Rolan to remain as well. Apparently, the Templar did not trust that the mage and the spirit to not get into trouble with her absence.

Solona understood his fears, which did not mean that she completely trusted the Templar to not provoke one of the two either. For this reason, she left Maiwen in charge. Rolan was not happy, but he was a good enough soldier to remember to obey orders. Her brother's warning about two redeemed assassins made her wary. She did not believe that Rolan had anything to do with that, but pragmatism dictated that she be careful.

The Templar would have to be watched, just to be on the safe side.

That meant that she, Sigrun, Oghren, Velanna, and Nathaniel would be on their way soon enough. Nathaniel had told her about his sister Delilah, and hoped to track her down in the merchants' quarter of Amaranthine.

Solona found herself a little surprised that none of Kallian's people had found the woman before now. A Howe moving freely through the streets of Amaranthine was something that should have been marked.

Still, the warden mage could not help but be happy for her Lieutenant, She was happy to hear that some of his family had survived the war. Her problems had been with the father after all, not the children.

Nathaniel being here was a clear example of that.

She found herself surprised how close Velanna chose to remain to Nathaniel. She was not sure what had happened between the two, but it was clear that they had grown closer in the last few days.

This was also a good thing, Velanna needed someone to ground her, to watch over her and make sure that she was not consumed by her mission to rescue her sister.

As time went on Solona realized how more and more unlikely that rescue was. Even if Seranni was not turned into a broodmother, she had most certainly become a ghoul.

And there was sadly only one thing that could be done to help someone in that condition.

Solona prayed that Velanna would forgive her for that…when that day came.

IOI

The market of Amaranthine was quite busy when they arrived.

Solona maneuvered through the crowd, her eyes searching for either Kallian, or that knight that she had used last time.

Nathaniel searched for his sister. He…he had been gone so long. Would he recognize Delilah on sight?

Sigrun's eyes widened as she walked past the various merchants and their many wares. The dwarven woman's eyes lit up, and she nervously tried to keep her hands at her side.

It was almost too tempting.

"Ooh," she murmured, "Fingers twitching, so much shiny."

Solona walked up beside her, "You have coin from your first stipend, you can buy whatever you want."

Sigrun chuckled.

"Don't worry Commander," the dwarf grinned, "I know better than to nick any of this stuff. I…I was just remembering is all. You have my word," the dwarf laughed lightly, "My word…isn't that the most amazing thing?"

Solona did not understand; she shook her head.

"It is funny," Sigrun clarified, "In dust town, my word meant nothing, and I was nothing. I wasn't even a real person in the eyes of my people, just a thief and a rotten lying duster."

"Hmm," Oghren who had been listening purred, "Hot."

Solona turned to face him, "Excuse us Oghren, adults are talking."

"Keep right on talking legs," he cackled, "the more adult this gets the better."

Solona rolled her eyes.

She had to admit, the adult crack was a little harsher than what she would usually say to Oghren, but after that not being a parent crack in Kal'Hirol. Well…she was still smarting a bit after that discussion.

"You're not just a duster anymore Sigrun," Solona reminded her, "You are a grey warden, and a defender of Thedas, keep that in mind when you start feeling low."

"Aye, aye Commander," the dwarf said snapping off a quick salute.

Solona started to turn away when she noticed a familiar hooded elf moving through the crowd towards them.

Kallian did not greet them officially, but she did lead them into an alley. The wardens followed after, but when they got inside, the elf had vanished, likely through one of the doors leading off from it.

She had left behind a bag however.

Solona opened it up; it contained maps, names, and a time.

Old Starks Farm, eight bells this evening, a gathering of unfriendly friends, a note inside said.

Solona could not entirely suppress her most wolfish smile.

Bless you Kallie, she thought.

It seemed that tonight they would be making an example of some enemies, and if this list was to be believed, her old friend Ser Temmerly would be among them.

Solona found herself forward to meeting the lying knight again.

She intended to educate him on the finer points of justice here in her arling.

IOI

"What do you intend to say to her?"

Nathaniel glanced over at Velanna, he hated to admit it, but that was a good question. It had been so long, he knew that he wanted to take her back to the keep, not to mention apologize for not being there while their entire family was ripped apart.

"She is my little sister," he responded, "it is my duty to see to her future."

The Dalish woman nodded, being an older sister herself, she understood completely.

She…she still missed Seranni, the pain of her loss, and the loss of their friends still burned in her gut. There was so much that she would never be able to say, so much that she would never be able to apologize for…

She…she would just have to try harder, to make sure that what happened to them, never happened to anyone else again.

First she would save Seranni, and then she would have her revenge and the darkspawn filth who took her.

Nathaniel almost missed seeing Delilah completely, indeed he barely recognized her.

Delilah looked so different, her black hair was now cut to shoulder length, her clothes were well worn and thread bare. He noticed the young man with her broad shouldered from a life of carrying heavy goods in the marketplace, this must have been her new husband.

But all these changes were not the reason why he had almost missed her, oh no. The main reason he had done that was the look upon her face.

Delilah was smiling. She was actually smiling? Her husband whispered something in her ear, and she took the opportunity to steal a quick kiss.

Nathaniel was almost speechless, if this was an act by his sister, it was very convincing.

Velanna came up beside him; she must have noticed how he tensed at seeing his sister kissing this low born merchant. She softly placed her hand on his shoulder, it was endearing.

It gave him strength.

"Is that her?" the elf asked.

Nathaniel nodded.

"She looks like you," the elf said with a shrug.

He made his way up to her, he needed to do this, and he needed to remind her of who she was. She was still a Howe after all. There was no reason to pretend to want this life anymore.

He had come to rescue her.

IOI

"Delilah?" Nathaniel asked shyly.

His sister turned. Her eyes widened first in surprise, but then with joy.

"Nathaniel," she cried happily, "When…when I heard nothing from you I feared the worst."

She threw her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Nathaniel could almost see Father's disapproving look. He had never liked open displays of affection.

"It is good to see you safe sister," he smiled, "but truly, you can do better than this," he said motioning around to the market place, "Come back to the keep with me, and we will help get your life sorted out."

Delilah looked at him curiously, as if trying to decide if he was joking…and then…then…

She laughed.

"Oh Nathaniel," she giggled, "I did not marry Albert out of desperation," she smiled at her husband, who kept a respectful distance, he recognized Nathaniel of course.

"Albert is my husband, and I adore him," Delilah continued, "I was grateful for his protection, he was so brave in helping me escape Father's evil. This life…it is so much better than what I had in the Keep."

Nathaniel's eyes widened, he…he could not believe he was hearing his sister say things like this.

"Father's evil?" he still did not want to believe it, "That is a little harsh is it not? He got caught up in politics? He…"

Delilah gave him the saddest of looks.

"You were not here Nathaniel; you did not see what he did, what he became. He murdered our friends and allies. He sacked Castle Cousland and murdered everyone there! That is not the act of a man caught up in politics."

Nathaniel felt as if the world was spinning out of control. He…he had wanted to deny it, to believe that Father was a victim of slander.

He…he had been wrong! He felt like such a fool.

"I…I can't believe it," he said softly.

"I know brother," Delilah said trying to comfort him, "You worshipped Father, you have since you were a little boy."

Nathaniel felt like he was going to be sick. Everything Solona had told him about his Father had been true. Had Thomas shared his vision, would Nathaniel have turned out like Father if he had stayed?

"Is there anything I can do?"

He turned to see Velanna standing there, she looked concerned.

"I…I will be all right Milady," he said trying to give her a reassuring smile.

The blonde elf still did not look convinced.

"Hello," Delilah said noticing her for the first time, "I am Nathaniel's sister, my name is Delilah."

"I'm called Velanna," the elf said proudly, "I am Nathaniel's…"

The elf paused, what was she now? Was she a friend, an ally, or…or was she becoming something more?

"Velanna is a grey warden sister," Nathaniel said stepping in, "She has joined the order just as I have."

Delilah smiled at that news.

"Like Grandfather," she said beaming, suddenly she remembered something.

"Stay here for a moment," she told him, "I have something for you."

Delilah disappeared back into the small shop that was now her home. Nathaniel, he still felt like he had been kicked by a horse, but he was grateful that Velanna was here. He gave her a warm smile.

The elf blushed slightly.

Delilah returned carrying something wrapped in cloth, she handed it to him.

Nathaniel felt giddy as he unwrapped it. He stifled a gasp as he realized what he was looking at.

It was a bow, but not just any bow, he recognized the craftsman's ship, the Howe crest burned into the wood, and something else as well…

Cast in silver, right in the center was the symbol of a griffon in flight.

This…this was his grandfather's bow!

"I discovered it in the cellars beneath the keep," Delilah said with a frown, "along with the letter that the wardens sent when it was returned. He died in battle Nathaniel; the wardens saw fit to honor our family by giving us this weapon back. Father tossed it aside, he…he saw grandfather as a failure! That he had betrayed our family!"

Nathaniel felt a surge of anger for his Father, Grandfather had gave his life protecting others.

The only insult here was his.

"I had hoped to pass this weapon on one day," Delilah said smiling, "It deserves to be wielded as grandfather would have. It…it should be yours Nathaniel. It belongs in the hands of a Grey Warden."

Nathaniel was not usually speechless; he was after all a practical man, but this gift.

He was overcome.

"Thank you…sister," he managed to croak.

She kissed his cheek as she had when they were young, "Do you have time to stay and chat for a bit?"

He was not sure, if Solona wanted to leave.

"I will inform the Commander of your situation Nathaniel," Velanna promised, "Make sure that you have the time you need."

Nathaniel smiled, he could almost kiss the Dalish, one day perhaps…she would allow him to.

He followed her sister inside; Delilah nodded to Velanna, thanking her for this.

The elf gave her a curt nod.

Delilah grinned.

She knew her brother; she knew how he was around those he trusted, and those he cared for.

She suspected the next time he visited; he might have a certain elven girl on his arm.

She hoped that it would be so; Nathaniel deserved to find some kind of happiness.

They had all suffered enough.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Enemies**

The Architect was ecstatic. It was not often that one of his experiments bore such amazing fruit, but this one…this one was something special, perhaps one of his greatest discoveries.

He needed to go down and see it for himself.

He moved quickly down the crumbling corridors, once, long ago, this had been a dwarven bath house, catering to the noble men and women of this thaig. Now, it belonged to the darkspawn, and was one of his most secure safe houses.

It was to this place that he had brought the ogre, after it had survived its awakening.

He had freed it from the call of the old gods, and now…it had regained consciousness.

Utha travelled close behind him, protecting him from any trouble, Seranni had also joined them, their newest companion was curious as to what he had created, to bask in the glory that was his genius.

The Architect did not intend to disappoint.

The Seeker, one of his most trusted disciples awaited them at the door. The hurlock unlocked the door and followed them in, its tainted eyes never leaving the cell's sole occupant.

The ogre was chained to a wall, its powerful arms and legs bound, with a heavy steel collar preventing it from rising to its feet.

It watched them closely as they entered; its blue human eyes regarded the four of them coldly.

The Architect was pleased, the creature's stance, the way it looked at them, even the way it casually tapped one of its fingers against its leg, it all spoke of the fact that it had become a far more intelligent creature.

Seranni smiled like a child seeing her first snowfall, "It…it is beautiful master," she said with barely restrained tears. It is a true work of art!"

The emissary could not help but agree with her, the ogre was more than just a simple weapon of the old gods, it had become something far more, and he…HE was its creator.

He tried to breathe, he…he could not afford to get distracted, not now. He needed to test his creation, make sure that it was stable.

"Can you hear me?" he said to the ogre.

The creature glanced his way, its lips curled up, it…it almost looked like it was smirking at him.

"I said, can you hear me," He repeated, "Can you understand me?"

The ogre's smirk turned into a full grin, a wicked thing filled with razor teeth and torn flesh.

It still refused to answer. The creature's stubbornness both intrigued and angered the Architect.

Utha and Seranni could both sense his frustration.

The dwarf decided to do something about it.

Utha snarled pulled her sword, if the creature would not answer, she would force it to.

The Architect raised its hand.

"No Utha," he told her, "We cannot begin this way with our new friend."

The ogre threw back its head, the Architect expected to hear one of the creature's famous ear-splitting roars. That did not come to pass.

Instead, the ogre laughed, it was literally laughing…laughing at them.

The emissary raised its hand; lightning began to dance on its fingertips.

The ogre had finally had enough with the games.

"I can hear you," the ogre purred, "I have very little to say to you. I shall hear a name, once that is done I will decide if I want to eat your hearts,"

The Architect nodded, impressive, the ogre's mind had developed more than he had thought, the creature might possess the same level of intelligence as Utha and Seranni.

If that was so, there was no limit to what they could accomplish!

"I am called the Architect," he told the ogre, "This is Utha and Seranni, and we have freed you from the call of the old gods."

The ogre snorted.

"Not your name little one, my name," the ogre growled, "I am strong, I…I have memories I do not understand, but I am…me. I will know what to call myself."

The Architect was about to respond, but Seranni beat him to it.

"You are free horned one," she said smiling, "You may choose whatever name you desire."

The ogre glanced at her, but did not respond, it…it was considering what she had said.

Even more fascinating, the Architect muse, the ogre is both intelligent and clearly sane. After his failure with the mother, he had hoped to create a stable, yet more powerful darkspawn disciple…

He seemed to have succeeded.

"Horn," the ogre mused it regarded its reflection in a fetid pool near its feet, noticing that one of its horns had been snapped off, "I…I suppose that it will work."

"The horned is a fitting name for you my large friend," the Architect agreed.

"No," the ogre growled, "Not the horned, just…just Horn, it fits me don't you think," the ogre's grin returned, it seemed pleased with itself, "Now…tell me little morsel, why should I not devour you all?"

The Architect paused, the creature was insolent, but at least it was stable. He would need to be careful if he was to get Horn to join their cause.

"The darkspawn, your people are engaged in a war to free ourselves, to find our own path in this world," the Architect said proudly, "I have freed you from your chains so that you might aid us in this fight."

"And why would I serve you?" Horn sneered, "You are tiny, and weak, I could crush all three of you quite easily."

"That would be a mistake," the emissary frowned.

"You must look passed your savagery Horn," Seranni said she hoped to sooth the creature, "Your people need your help, there will be plenty of opportunities for death and destruction later, but your people need your aid now. We implore you great one, aid us in our quest."

Horn regarded Seranni, her fawning…it…it pleased him. This was how it should be, he was mighty, and he was strong.

All should bow to Horn.

He would play along…for now, but when the time came, he would make this…this Architect's forces his own. He did not trust the tiny creature; he did not like how this Architect looked at him, like he was some….thing to be studied.

No…Horn would find his own destiny, if his people were to be free they would need a strong leader.

He could be that leader, he would crush his rivals and rule himself, but first…first…

He would be patient.

"I…shall join you," the ogre nodded, "Together we shall free our people."

Excellent," the Architect smiled, "I shall free you from your bonds and we shall begin."

"Don't trouble yourself," Horn purred.

The ogre raised its hands and gestured, it did not know how it knew to do this it just knew. Memories of learning this from Irving came back to it…it adjusted its spectacles and…

_Wait…who was Irving, and what were spectacles?_

Horn did not know, but he would find out.

The shackled fell away.

The Architect gasped, the ogre had **magic!**

But it had shown no talent for such things before! No ogre had!

_Fascinating! He was truly a __**genius!**_

Horn rose to his full height and stretched, glad to be free.

"How do we start…Master," it said with no great touch of irony.

"We have already begun," the Architect purred, "Soon our rivals will be destroyed, and the future of our people will be in our hands."

In my hands, Horn thought to himself, then…you will join our enemies in death little morsel.

The ogre followed, its 'new master' had no idea what he had unleashed. Horn did not intend for him to find out, at least not until it was too late.

IOI

Back in Vigil's Keep Cayle had retired for the evening; Ambassador Cera had gone to her rooms leaving him to tend to whatever he needed to before bed.

The young mage smiled, what he needed to do was check in with his master.

The Witch King would demand a report.

He drew a restraint glyph on the ground of his small room, it would prevent any fade magic from leaking out, drawing the attention of any mages here. Once that was done he stepped inside, he slit his hand, and let the blood drip on the glyph.

It glowed as it activated, Cayle stepped back and kneeled, it would not take his master long to detect his presence.

A small tear in the fade appeared, not enough to let anything pass through, but large enough to converse.

Cayle felt his masters presence, the Witch King sensed that he wished to speak.

Cayle bowed his head respectfully.

"Master," he whispered reverently.

There was a brief pause, finally the Witch King spoke.

"Report…servant," his master said coldly.

Cayle informed him of everything that was happening here in Vigil's Keep, The wardens had left hours ago on some secret mission, Solona had told him nothing, but Cayle had heard rumors that it had something to do with pacifying the nobles here in Amaranthine. The Witch King seemed pleased with his report.

"You have done well servant," the King said.

Cayle basked under his master's praise, he lived to serve.

"I will endeavor to grow closer to the Commander," he promised, "earn her trust. In time she may join us willingly, if he can lead her down the paths we need her to."

The Witch King considered this, "If it can be done do it."

"Yes Master, we went riding the other day she and I. She seems to enjoy my company. I can use that to our advantage."

"I see," the King paused, as if a thought had occurred to him, when he spoke again his voice was colder than it was before.

"Are you sleeping with the Commander?"

Cayle grinned, "Not yet Milord, but you have said it yourself, you wish her pumped for information. More pumping may be required on my part."

The rend in the fade twisted, Cayle felt emotions emerge, the Witch King seemed…disgusted with his comment, Cayle bowed deeper. He did not understand; did the Witch King not want him to draw closer to dear Lona?

Did the King want her for himself?

"Tread lightly…servant," the King advised him, "Solona Amell is noble born, and she will show you no mercy if she discovers that you are trying to manipulate her. She will harm you in ways that you would not imagine. I would hate to lose such a valuable servant."

Cayle nodded, though he doubted that Lona was any threat. She craved his attention, he could use that, one day he would have her wrapped around his little finger. She would do anything for him.

"Contact me again when you know more," the King said, the small rend in the fade closed.

Cayle sighed; his master's presence had left him, that always made him feel a little down.

He rose and wiped away any trace of the summoning glyph, it would not do if someone discovered it.

So far everything was going exactly as planned.

Lona trusted him, soon he would be both her counsel, and with luck, in her bed.

The bed thing he was looking forward to, more and more.

Then the real work could begin.

Solona did not realize it, but she was the key to the Witch King's plans.

The purging of Ferelden would soon begin.

And Solona Amell would help them.

IOI

Old Stark's farm was burning.

The battle had finally ended nobles, their bodyguards, and the crows that they had been meeting with all lay dead. The Grey Wardens checked the bodies for anything of value, as per the Commander's orders.

Solona was nothing if not pragmatic.

The warden mage strode across the battlefield; she recognized some of the nobles from when they had sworn fealty to her. They had betrayed those oaths, and now she had seen them pay for it.

She recognized the body of Lady Liza Packton, the woman who had gotten the bridge from Arl Howe.

_It seemed that she would be able to return it to Ser Darren after all, how nice of her._

The families of these men and women would be warned, they would be watched closely now, if any tried to take revenge for this, she would meet it with lethal force, just as she had done here.

Betrayal would not be tolerated, not in her Arling.

This attack, it had been ruthless and brutal, but it had also been necessary. The conspiracy had needed to be crushed. She doubted that she had gotten all the conspirators, but those that remained would get the message.

She…was not to be trifled with.

She came across Ser Temmerly, the knight that had been arrested for murder. He still lived barely.

Solona smiled as she approached him.

"Good evening Ser Knight," she smiled triumphantly.

He spat blood on her boots.

"Warden Bitch," he cursed, "You will pay for this, we are noble born…we…"

"You are traitors," she spat back, "and now you are dead, but I have one final gift for you before you go. An extra bit of punishment for the murder of Ser Tamra."

Solona began to change, not all at once but slowly.

"I hate spiders, she said as her body began to shift, long spidery legs sprouted from her body, multiple eyes appeared on her gray skin. She paused so that she could say one final word before she killed him in her spider form.

"You shall share my fear, in your last moments, goodbye Ser Temmerly."

She transformed, the great blighted spider leapt on the dying knight, spitting venom.

A sword would have been more merciful, but Solona was not in a merciful mood.

She had needed to make an example.

All would see what had happened here.

And her enemies would be afraid.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Visitors**

"Stand at attention, **all of you lot!"**

At Maiwen's orders her fellow wardens formed a semi-decent line. Sigrun, Rolan, and surprisingly Oghren all faced forward. Justice seemed a little confused by this. Velanna crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, but for Nathaniel's sake did her best to respond. Most the wardens were at least trying to be respectful, most…but not all.

"Is there a problem Anders?" Maiwen asked.

The apostate was leaning casually against his staff. He gave her his warmest smile.

"You know, it is very attractive when you try to be all official Maiwen," he grinned.

The warrior did her best not to look shocked; behind her she could hear Commander Solona trying to suppress a giggle. Nathaniel sighed but said nothing.

Maiwen strode up to Anders, her eyes as cold as the drill instructor that trained her.

Anders did not straighten; he seemed watched her, an amused smile on his face.

Ser Pounce-a-lot peeked out of his pack; the small cat mewed at her.

Maiwen did her best to ignore him, yes the cat was cute, but they were trying to make a good impression here.

_She did not have time for cute._

She was not stupid however, she knew that Anders was a good warden, but she also understood his views on authority. She could not talk to him like you could talk to an ordinary soldier.

She decided to try politeness first.

"The other wardens will be here shortly," she reminded him, "I know you don't like being official, but could you at least try for the Commander's sake."

Word had been sent from Orzammar that one of their deep roads crews had emerged and was heading for Vigil's Keep. They knew little more than that, Solona however, wanted to make a good impression, to show one of the formal warden groups that the order here was as good as any other in Thedas. The scouts on the road had seen them approaching, they had only a few more minutes to make this work.

_Provided, that Anders would play along of course._

Maiwen wasn't holding her breath, but she did not yell either, Anders had saved her life several times in the past.

That bought him a lot of leeway as far as she was concerned.

"Anders," she whispered, "Please."

The apostate brightened.

"All you had to do was ask nicely dear lady," he said, standing at attention, "And thank you for not resulting to the old Templar standby of striking me when I disobey. It would have been a nice reminder of home, but I think I can learn to live without it."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Now yell at me," he suggested in a whisper, "the commander will expect it."

An amused smirk split the warrior's face.

"**See that you remember how to face forward in the future mage,"** she growled.

"**Ser, yes ser,"** he said with a reasonably good salute.

Solona chuckled.

She likely suspected that something was up.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes; he was impressed that Maiwen had gotten the former apostate to obey.

Maiwen took up her own position in line next to Anders.

He leaned in slightly towards her.

"You know," he whispered, "I have no problem with female authority."

"I'm glad to hear it," she said with a smirk.

"Perhaps we can discuss my views further," he suggested, "Over dinner perhaps?"

Maiwen's eyes widened, was Anders…was he asking her out?

"I…I wouldn't object to that," she admitted, her cheeks turning a little pink.

"Perfect," Anders replied, "we'll discuss this later, after these other wardens have left."

She nodded shyly, it…it had been a long time since a man had asked her anywhere. After her fiancé had died, she had feared that part of her life was over.

She was pleased to see that that wasn't so.

She was about to question him further, when the gates opened, allowing the entrance of several men and women dressed in the silver and blue heraldry of the order. Despite their weariness, it was clear that these people were hardened warriors.

Solona walked up to their leader, a tough looking warden with a handle bar mustache.

"I'm warden commander Solona," she said with a slight bow, "Allow me to welcome you all to Vigil's Keep, and the Arling of Amaranthine."

"It is a pleasure to meet you at long last Commander," the man said with a thick Antivan accent, "It is a pleasure to finally meet the Blight Queller face to face. I am Stroud, senior warden of this company."

"I'm pleased to meet you Stroud," Solona replied, "It is always a welcome sight to greet another son of the order. The hospitality of the Vigil is at your disposal."

"My people are tired commander," he said doing his best to hide his own weariness, "we require little but a hot meal and a warm dry place to sleep."

"Then you shall have both," she promised, "I…"

"Lona?"

The warden that had spoken up was shy; a mage dressed in the tradition blue and silver gambeson and leggings. She had a plain face with very frizzy reddish orange hair.

Solona's face brightened.

"Siobhan, "she asked.

Her fellow mage giggled.

The two women embraced each other, they were both laughing, Solona even squealed with delight.

Anders leaned in to whisper in Maiwen's ear.

"I did not know the commander squealed like that?" he replied.

Maiwen shrugged, she did not know it either.

"It is so good to see you Siobhan," Solona said excitedly releasing her old colleague, "When we did not find you in the circle. I assumed that Uldred had destroyed you."

"I wasn't at the circle Lona," her former classmate told her, "I was out helping people fleeing the blight in the north. A group of darkspawn attacked us; the Templars assigned to defend me were killed. I…I didn't want to stay in Ferelden anymore. I fled north and never looked back."

"She is a skilled healer," Stroud said, "She has proven herself many times since joining the order."

Siobhan smiled, basking in her senior warden's praise.

Solona grinned. She and Siobhan had never been great friends, but they had had many classes together. Siobhan had been transferred from the circle of Rivain.

The warden mage was grateful to see that she had survived.

She had been so happy to see her old classmate; she missed the young woman who had been travelling with the wardens.

A woman that made a beeline for Justice, a hopeful look in her eyes, she had come at last to Vigil's Keep.

She would find something that she did not expect.

IOI

"Kristoff?"

The blonde Orlesian woman stepped out from among the warden ranks, her dress was of fine silk, and unlike the others she did not seem as tired or beaten down.

She approached Justice.

Solona glanced at Stroud.

"A traveler we met on the road here Commander," Stroud informed her.

Solona nodded, but found herself feeling a sense of unease.

_She suspected who this woman was._

"Kristoff," the woman repeated, her eyes shining with joy, "Thank the Maker you are all right!"

Justice shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken mortal," he said.

"Kristoff," the woman sounded confused, "What is wrong, it is me, Aura, do you not remember."

Solona approached the woman from behind, "You were Kristoff's wife?"

"I **AM** his wife," the woman said hotly, "**WHAT IS GOING ON?!"**

Solona shifted uncomfortably, how in the Maker was she going to explain this?

The spirit beat her to it.

"Your husband has fallen Milady," Justice informed her, "I am a spirit of Justice, I have…inhabited this body, so that I might bring justice to those who slew him."

The woman's eyes widened with horror.

"You…you have profaned my husband's body!" she growled, "Violated IT!"

"I meant no harm," the spirit said he reached out to her, seeking to offer comfort.

She pushed the hand away.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" she spat, **"MONSTAIR!"**

She ran from the courtyard, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Aura…wait," Justice's voice was small.

Solona came up to her friend. He…he looked like the whole world had come crashing down.

"Aura," his voice sounded pitiful, his lip trembled, if a spirit could cry; he might have at that moment.

A sea of emotions battered the spirit. He remembered Kristoff's first meeting with Aura, he remembered the first time that he had worked up the courage to ask her dine, to begin their courtship. Kristoff had never felt worthy of her, he had been a common bounty hunter before joining the order. It was only after he had succeeded with the joining that he had asked for her hand.

She deserved far better than him, but he could not escape the truth…

He loved her.

Justice remembered their first kiss.

Justice remembered when they said their vows.

He…he remembered the first time they had made love.

The memories, the emotions…they were so strong!

"I…I have done this woman a great disservice," he said, "I must go after her, speak with her, explain…"

Solona put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let her grieve," she said, "This…this must be a terrible shock."

"I cannot do nothing," Justice insisted, "She is in pain…because of me."

"Because of the situation my friend," Solona reminded him, "not you."

Justice looked down on the ground, he seemed haunted, he wanted to act, but he recognized the wisdom in Solona's words."

He had become indecisive…he hated that!

Solona advised him to give her time, let her have tonight to grieve; in the morning would be a better time for him to speak with her.

He agreed…reluctantly.

The warden adjourned to the throne room. Solona had promised them food, drink, and a chance to rest. Plus, she wanted to have a chance to speak with Siobhan, to find out more about what had happened to her when she fled the blight.

Justice did not follow right away; he stood there, staring at the entrance to the chapel where Aura had fled.

He wanted to go to her, but…he obeyed Solona's wishes.

The woman needed time.

IOI

Solona and her fellows had not had much time for revelry in the last few months, but the arrival of their brothers and sister from the garrison at Ansburg in the Free Marches gave them that chance.

Solona chatted amiably with Siobhan; the two mages were more than pleased to discover each other again.

Anders sat with Maiwen, and the two spoke of private things.

Nathaniel and Velanna conversed with several elves that were serving in Stroud's company. Velanna was eager to hear their stories, so that she might add them to the book she was writing. Nathaniel was curious about these wardens fighting and archery skills.

They spoke for hours.

About halfway during the evening, a messenger arrived for the Commander. Solona took it, and dismissed the young servant.

She read the letter, her blue eyes turning cold.

Another trade caravan had been attacked, its people slaughtered, the goods burned to ash.

She knew it wasn't Velanna this time, in fact it wasn't even anywhere near the wending woods.

The attack had taken place outside of the Blackmarsh.

The warden mage's eyes narrowed, she hated the thought of returning to that black place. She consulted with Justice, to see if the Baroness could have survived their battle somehow.

The spirit did not believe so, he suspect that this was some new evil that had been birthed from that dark place.

Solona had tried to excuse herself; she informed Stroud that some business required her attention in the morning. His people were welcome to remain, until she and her fellows returned.

The senior warden would not hear of it.

If Solona was going into battle, his people would accompany her. Solona tried to convince him otherwise, but Stroud was adamant.

They were all brothers and sisters after all; he and his would stand with them.

Both senior wardens informed their people to be ready to move on the morrow. They all left to prepare for what needed to be done.

All but Justice, he…he had something he needed to do first; it would apparently not wait until tomorrow.

He made his way to the chapel, he…he needed to speak with Aura.

He…he needed to explain.

IOI

He found the woman kneeling before the statue of Andraste; her prayers were racked with sobs.

He felt his courage starting to falter…

No…he could not escape this, he owed her an explanation.

When he spoke to her, it was a single tortured word.

"Aura?"

She turned, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her gown.

"You…you…you are the spirit, the one who possessed my husband's body?"

"I meant him no harm good woman, and I mean you no pain," he said quickly, he needed to talk fast before the emotions surrounding Kristoff's memories robbed him of what must be done.

"I have sworn to see those that ended him punished. They will answer for his death."

The woman's lip quivered, this…this bothered her, she had feared the worst for months now, so much so that she had decided to make the journey to Ferelden herself.

When she had seen him, her heart had leapt, but now…now…

She whimpered.

"I…I knew this could happen," she said, "I knew that my Kristoff could…" she shivered, but managed to regain her composure, "His father died a grey warden to, that is why Kristoff went to the order."

Justice took her hands in his.

"If there is anything I can do for you, anything that you need…I…" his words failed him. The look in the woman's eyes haunted him.

"Is there anything left of him?" she asked a hopeful look in her eyes.

"His memories," Justice told her, "His hopes, his dreams, and…his love for you," Justice spoke these words with as much conviction as he could muster.

"He…he loved you…he loved you very much."

Tears ran down her face, Justice reached up to wipe them away, as Kristoff would have done.

She stopped his hand, this was not Kristoff, but one who could give her husband's soul the peace he deserved.

Her eyes turned cold.

"Avenge him spirit, see that all those who were responsible for taking him from me are punished. Will you do that for me, for him?"

Justice nodded, how could he do any less.

Aura smiled wanly, she had mourned Kristoff over the last few months. She had come here for peace of mind, nothing more.

Tonight, she had found it.

She brushed his face with her fingers. The skin was gray, the eyes glowed light blue, so much like her Kristoff, but not.

She gave him one final sad nod, before departing the chapel; she needed to make preparations for her return home to Orlais.

There would be more tears tonight, but they would help, help to start closing the wounds.

She would grieve, and be better because of it.

IOI

Justice stood there, watching as she left. HE…he could say nothing; Kristoff's memories haunted him, what the two of them had had.

A small black cat emerged from the shadows; it mewed, and rubbed against his leg.

Justice looked down with a sad smile.

"How long were you listening?" he asked.

The cat transformed, Commander Solona stood beside him.

"Long enough," the warden mage said.

The spirit shook his head.

"Did I do the right thing? Was there anything else I could have done?"

"I don't think so," Solona frowned, "And there is no right thing here, not for something like this."

Justice nodded.

The two stood there for a while, finally Solona walked over to the alter and lit a candle for Kristoff, she bowed her head in silent prayer.

Justice watched her curiously; he did not truly understand why she drew comfort from this.

He found…that he wished that he did.

IOI

Later that night, a letter arrived from the tower of the circle of magi.

The elven servant who delivered it was under instruction to bring it to Ser Rolan and no one else.

Even being after midnight, the former Templar received him.

The letter was from his mother, asking how he was doing, and if he needed anything.

Rolan smiled.

His mother had been dead for almost five years.

He pricked his finger and touched his blood to the paper.

It responded to the lyrium there.

The real message was revealed.

The former Templar's expression turned grim.

It was from the knight-commanders, they knew about the problem in Blackmarsh, but that was not important.

The redeemed were here in Ferelden, they had come to claim the life of Solona Amell.

Rolan's orders were simple.

Once the redeemed had dealt with the Commander, he was to guide her replacement the best he could. There would be a warden investigation of course; he was to make sure that it never linked to the Templars.

He could do this; he understood what was being asked of him. He was being asked to help end the life of a damned soul.

If the Commander was truly virtuous, she would have accepted this.

She would never return alive from the Blackmarsh. She had to die, for the good of all of Thedas.

It was the will of the Templars, the chantry…

He let out a cleansing breath, to kill a damned soul was not murder, it was charity.

It was…the will of the Maker.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Return to Blackmarsh**

Blackmarsh.

Solona had never wanted to see this place again. She had hoped destroying the Baroness would weaken the evil that seemed to seep up from the very ground here.

Sadly that had not happened, the coming of spring had made the place even more slimy then she had remembered, swamp gas, the damp smell of rotting wood and vegetation, not to mention the bones of everything that died here, carrion eaters were common enough in Blackmarsh, but even they would not touch dead darkspawn.

They had located the trade caravan that had been destroyed near here. There had been one survivor who had managed to make it back to Denerim before he succumbed to his injuries, what he described did not make sense, he had been delirious sure, but he kept talking about lightning that pursued them, that it had swept back and forth across his wagons until there had been nothing left but burning wreckage.

The caravan had been torched, and the burn marks on what remained suggested lightning strikes, but Solona had never heard of anything like this before. She suspected mage involvement, chain lightning might have been mistaken for actual lightning, but that did not explain the amount of damage, and it was too localized to have been cause by a tempest spell.

The warden mage's brow furrowed, it seemed they had a bit of a mystery on their hands.

Stroud and his scouting group had agreed to accompany them, Solona was grateful for their help. All of Vigil's Keep had been emptied; her wardens and Stroud's would fight as one.

Hopefully, they would be enough to dead with whatever had caused this.

Solona could feel the strong sense of fade magic here, she cast a tracer spell, the magic had gone quite faint, but it was still strong enough to follow. The ebb and flow of the magics that had done this led straight for the blackmarsh.

Solona sighed_; of course it would lead to that evil place._

She called Justice forward, the spirit warrior approached.

"Justice," she began, "do you think it is possible that the Baroness survived our battle with her? Do you think that she caused this?"

The spirit shook his head.

"I do not believe so Commander," he answered, "This…this stinks of dark magic true, but…it does not feel like the witch. No, we were successful in destroying her; whatever caused this is… something else."

The warden mage nodded, she had thought the same, but she had wanted a second opinion on the matter.

_It was not the Baroness, which was good, but the fact that something else had risen in Blackmarsh was not good…_

_Not good at all._

"Can you enchant our weapons as you did before?" she asked, "So they will be more effective against this…whatever it is?"

Justice nodded, he gestured, the warden's weapons rippled with the magics of the fade.

Whatever was out there would now have another reason to fear their blades and bows.

Solona shook her head, she hated this.

She had hoped their actions before would end the threat of the foul swamp.

It seemed…that she had been wrong.

"Commander," Nathaniel called out, "Look at this."

He held up a small object to her, it was old, its color bleached by the sun, a pale maroon color.

She recognized it as dragon bone, no wait…not bone, it was too sharp.

It was a tooth, a dragon's tooth, and it reeked of dark magic.

The same magic that had fallen on the caravan.

She whispered a binding spell, hoping that it would prevent whatever had destroyed the caravan from befalling them as well.

It seemed that they had no choice; they would have to proceed into the Blackmarsh, and find the cause of this horror.

She led them down the old ruined road, towards the abandoned village. Whatever had done this needed to be stopped, and that is just what she intended to do.

IOI

The wardens rode in formation, two by two, one of Stroud's people with one of Solona's.

Anders found himself riding with Stroud.

It was not the best place for the former apostate to be.

He had not wanted to come back to this place, not after the last time. He tried to focus his mind on anything else but their destination.

Ser Pounce-a lot helped a lot in that arena.

Stroud kept glancing over at him.

Anders smiled back.

"You have a cat," the warden stated flatly.

"Can't get anything passed you can I?" he said jovially, "Actually he is a fellow mage, a shape shifter, got stuck in the form of a kitten. Isn't that right Ser Pounce a lot?"

The kitten mewed.

Stroud shook his head.

"Don't you think having such a pet weakens you?" he asked, "Don't you think it makes you too soft?"

"I've never been too soft in all my life," the mage chuckled, "Just ask any of the ladies I've been with."

Stroud snorted, Anders realized that the man obviously did not have a sense of humor.

His face turned serious.

"Ser Pounce-a lot gives me something to fight for," he told the senior warden, "He was a gift from the commander, a noble beast. She does not mind that I bring him along, and neither should you," Anders eyes turned flinty, "You are a senior warden, but not my senior warden. So kindly mind your own business."

Stroud stared at the mage for a moment; Anders thought he might take offense.

The senior warden chuckled.

"I meant no offense Ser Mage," he said offering a slight bow, "It is clear that you are not weak or soft, forget I said anything."

"Already done," Anders smirked, "What were we talking about again?"

Stroud laughed.

He did not know what to make of the wardens that Commander Solona had surrounded herself with. They were far from the seasoned troops that he was used to.

Still…they had courage, and heart. If a warden was willing to risk offending a superior officer over a kitten, it was safe to say that Ferelden garrison had courage in abundance.

Courage, or insanity, he would have to wait and see which trait was higher.

For now the mage amused him, he would say nothing to the Commander.

Ferelden was a long way from being secure, so many of their brothers had perished at Ostagar. The Commander would need brave wardens, people not afraid to stand up for what they believed to be right.

People like this Anders.

IOI

Siobhan rode at the side of Velanna. She had never met a Dalish elf before; it was unusual for them to find their way into the order. She had so many questions, before this trip was done; she intended to make the elf one of her friends.

Whether she wanted to be her friend or not.

Velanna responded to her questions, but that was it, Siobhan got the feeling that she did not like humans very much.

Siobhan chuckled.

The blonde little elf seemed to have a very large chip on her shoulder.

Still she tried to put her mind at ease.

"Have you been with the order long?" she asked.

The elf rolled her eyes.

"My reasons for joining the order are my own shem," she replied, "I am here to kill darkspawn, and to hopefully rescue my sister from their vile clutches. Beyond that…you do not need to know me, or pretend that you want to know me."

Siobhan chuckled, Maker, this one was a little spitfire wasn't she?

Her lover, Ser Nigel, always said she had a bad habit of always nosing around in other people's business.

That was true she supposed, but it had also led her to making friends with people that most said were simply not friendly.

She had decided to make this Dalish her next project.

"I'm surprised you do not wear the robes of our order," she said conversationally.

Velanna shot her a cold look, why would the shem mage not take a hint.

"I was not aware that there was a dress code?" the elf said flatly. She glanced down at her robes of deer skin and animal fur.

_How dare the shem girl criticize the clothing of her people!_

"There isn't a dress code," Siobhan smiled, happy to have found a topic to engage the elf, "But I find that wearing the blue and silver of the order reassures people. They see our armor, and the mark of the white griffon, and they know they are protected. Given the recent Blight, I imagine that the poor people of Ferelden could use that comfort."

Velanna sighed heavily, _why in all the names of the creators should she care what the shems think?_

"I choose to wear the clothing of my people," the Dalish said hotly, "I am one of the people first, and a warden second. I'm here to kill the creatures, not inspire shems. A darkspawn does not care what I wear when I burn it to ashes."

"I suppose not," Siobhan agreed. Solona had certainly surrounded herself with some interesting characters.

The Dalish did not like the way the girl simply agreed with her, she felt…self-conscious.

"Besides," she added almost after the fact, "Nathaniel likes how I dress."

"The lieutenant?" Siobhan looked up at the dark haired rogue several wardens in front of them. He was handsome, she could not deny that.

"Are you and the lieutenant together then?" she asked.

"What?" the elf gasped, her cheeks and ears turned hot pink, "I…what a preposterous notion. Me…and a human, a shemlen. No. No, it could not be, I am one of the people, my bloodline is that of the nobles of the Dales. If…if I chose a human, I…I would be undone. I…I could not do that, no matter how handsome he is."

Siobhan grinned.

"Handsome huh?" she giggled.

Handsome? Had…had she actually said that?!

"UGH!" the elf cried out.

She threw up her arms in exasperation,

Creators save her from this girl!

IOI

Black marsh was quiet, almost too quiet. The chirp of crickets and the rustle of dead trees was the only sound that the wardens could hear.

Solona called for a dismount. The wardens took up defensive positions. All of them were on guard, watching for anything out of the ordinary.

The sun finally set behind the horizon, bringing with it the darkness of night.

The place became even more creepy.

Velanna shivered, she had not been here with the others last time. This…this foul place felt…it felt wrong!

"The veil is thin here," she whispered, "We must be careful."

Solona led them forward, following the remnant of her tracer spell, It led up a set of old stairs leading to a destroyed fort, likely used during the long ago days of the Orlesian occupation.

The spell led to a most unusual thing, the skull of a high dragon!

Solona felt a cold chill run down her spine. Whatever had attacked that caravan…this was part of it.

Justice came forward once again.

"This creature is not dead," the spirit said coldly.

"Really," Anders said dryly, "Certainly looks dead, how has it survived without a body do you think? Perhaps it sings songs about how nobody loves it."

Anders cackled to himself.

Solona and Justice both silenced him with a look.

Nathaniel joined them then, he looked down at the massive skull.

"The queen of Blackmarsh," he said solemnly, "My father told me stories about her. She…she ravaged Northern Ferelden for almost ten years; she was supposedly the last dragon. She died during the early days of the Orlesian occupation, slain by the woman who ruled here."

"The Baroness," Solona said, her eyes narrowing.

"I believe we have found out what attacked that caravan Commander," Justice said, "My guess is the witch tried to enslave the beast's soul when she killed it. She likely used its power to augment her own. When we destroyed her…"

"The magic binding the beast were undone," Solona said, finishing his sentence, "I suspect the caravan did a bit of raiding here, when they removed that tooth, they released the dragon's spirit, and it destroyed them."

A dragon ghost," Rolan shuddered, "Maker preserve us."

"Have courage Ser Knight," Maiwen said drawing her mace and shield, "Thanks to Justice's enchantments and the Maker's blessing, We shall send the beast back to the void from which it came."

"Couldn't have said it better myself lass," Oghren chuckled.

The female knight grinned.

A hint of a smile came to Solona's lips. Stroud and his wardens looked at hers like they were all insane.

Perhaps they all were.

"Well," Solona said dryly, "Let us get this over with, shall we."

She drew the tooth from her pouch; she snapped it back in place inside the skull's mouth.

Thunder rumbled overhead.

The wardens looked up, the clouds roiled, lightning flashed.

It might have been Solona's imagination, but…for a moment.

_She could have sworn she saw a glowing white dragon moving through the clouds!_

Light flashed in the tower courtyard above them.

Stroud agreed to stay behind, on rear guard, Solona could not shake the feeling they were being watched. She did not want to risk someone sneaking up behind them.

The wardens headed up the steps to the abandoned fortress.

Thunder roared in the distance, thunder that sounded strangely like a dragon.

Solona mustered her courage.

It was time to do what needed to be done.

IOI

Stroud stood watch, he…he was not sure what the Commander would find inside the old fortress, but whatever it was, he suspected that it wasn't good.

The Commander was not what he expected, far from the ruthless battle ax the tales described. She had courage true, but he still found it hard to believe that such a girl could kill an archdemon.

The snap of branch drew his attention; his sword was out in a second.

He scanned the area, he saw nothing, but somehow he knew…

_He knew that he was no longer alone._

He was still, a statue, his cold eyes searching for prey. He knew he had heard something, the sound of a footstep.

A figure stepped into the light.

It was a man, but unlike any he had seen before, the face was covered by a brass mask, its armor glowed with dwarven runes, runes meant to repel magic. Twin long swords graced its back."

"Guilty," the figure rasped.

"You will go no further," Stroud growled, "The grey wardens are here in force, leave or be destroyed.

A second figure emerged, this one armed and armored the same as the first.

Solona would know them as redeemed, the hunters of Aeonar.

Killers sent for her.

Stroud prepared himself for battle, he did not know what these were, but they would not pass. He would.

A blade bit into the warden's back.

Stroud gasped and dropped his sword.

He fell forward.

The redeemed stared at the one who had aided them, their eyes hidden behind their mask.

Ser Rolan nodded to them.

"Go," he ordered them, "The enemy of the Maker is up ahead, her men are distracted, kill her and claim your redemption."

"Guilty," the redeemed said in unison.

They made their way up the path.

Rolan looked down at Stroud, it was a shame to kill such a brave warrior, but one did many things in the name of the Maker.

This had to be done, for the good of all Thedas.

The threat of Solona Amell ended here.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The Old Bones**

Stroud was not dead.

Not that he was in the best of shape right now either, he…he had not seen who attacked him from behind; he figured it must have been another of those strange warriors in the brass masks.

He could not stand, but that did not mean that he could not crawl, slowly…surely he made his way up the steps. Whoever these killers were, Solona deserved to be warned, him own men deserved to be warned.

He could die…once that was done.

So he crawled, leaving a bloody smear on the old cobblestones.

He needed to hurry; he did not think he had much time.

IOI

The Queen of Blackmarsh roared in fury, a beast not of flesh, but living lightning, lightning…and rage!

Solona directed her people the best she could, the spectral dragon was strong, and even with Justice enhancing their weapons this promised to be a tough fight!

But she had brought down high dragons before; she had brought down that bastard Urthemiel. This thing was just one more giant lizard to kill.

_They __**could **__do this._

She fired arcane bolts, while the warriors tried to surround the undead beast. The queen flapped her powerful wings knocking the others back. Nathaniel directed the mages and archers; they kept moving trying to stay out of the beast's firing range.

Dragon's usually spit fire, this one…spit lightning.

It fired on them again, the mages' shields held, and gave the archers time to move, firing all the while.

The queen roared in frustration. She exploded, becoming a large number of wisps surrounding a crackling ball of lightning center.

Solona's brow furrowed, the creature had done this once already. They had not attacked the wisps, thinking the battle was over. When they reached the center…

The dragon reappeared, all the damage they had done using Justice's enhancements had vanished.

They could not let that happen again.

"Destroy the wisps," Solona directed the others.

She was so busy keeping everyone organized, she did not see the two redeemed assassins sneaking up behind her, their blades raised.

IOI

"GUILTY!"

The redeemed blade sliced deep into Solona's back. She had shifted slightly to avoid a bolt of lightning; otherwise it likely would have taken her head off.

The mage gasped, she staggered and dropped her staff. She spun around, in horror, she noticed the two assassins, the runes on their armor glowing, preparing to absorb whatever magical counter she might try.

"Guilty," they both hissed hungrily.

She could not attack them directly; she knew that from the attempt back in Orlais, what she could do was come at them from another way.

As she staggered and fell she gestured at the ground before the assassins.

Dirt exploded in their faces, knocking them back.

She cried out to the others, but they were too busy dealing with the wisps. The Queen of Blackmarsh would reform any second.

Despite the pain she was in.

Solona smiled.

That gave her an idea!

IOI

Maiwen brought her enchanted mace down on another wisp; it vanished with a whimpering shriek. This battle was insane!

_If only Mhari could see her now._

Still, the battle was going well, the spectral dragon would not reform as strong as it had before, it would…

"Help!"

The Commander's cry drew her attention, she saw the strange figures advancing on her, the Commander had lost her staff, and she was wounded, vulnerable.

Maiwen ran towards her.

Rolan trying to get at a wisp bumped into her, Maiwen almost fell, if she did not know better he had tried to block her from reaching the commander!

"Outta my way!" she snarled, her shield pushed the Templar back.

She dashed across the field, her movement caught Anders attention, he looked where she was running.

He gasped as Solona barely dodged an attack from one of the assassins.

Anders threw fire at one of the redeemed; its armor drank his spell, flaring with power. It drew a throwing knife from its belt, hurling it at the former apostate.

He raised a shield, but the knife was runed as well.

It passed through the shield, he blocked it with his staff at the last minute, if he had not…the knife would have plunged into his throat.

_Okay direct magical attack, bad idea, _he thought.

There was a rumble of lightning overhead.

The remaining wisps had reached the center of the Queen.

The dragon reappeared with a feral roar!

The battle began again in earnest.

IOI

Solona avoided another attack…barely.

The other redeemed was maneuvering around behind her.

Lightning blasted their way; the Queen of Blackmarsh was back in the fight.

"Guilty!" the redeemed in front of her snarled.

"Screw you," she spat blood on his face plate.

He raised his blade.

"Hey!"

The redeemed did not turn, too focused on his target, trusting his fellow to protect him.

The other redeemed was too slow.

Maiwen crushed in its skull with her mace.

Lyrium leaked out of the crushed helmet, white, bloodless flesh could be seen in the rends.

The warrior shuddered.

Whatever these things were…

They weren't human.

The remaining redeemed tried to attack her.

Solona met it with another spell, not a direct one, but useful.

The ground exploded at its feet, an explosion that flung the redeemed into the air.

"Guilty," it shrieked as it flew through the air.

It flew…

Right into the waiting jaws of the Queen of Blackmarsh.

Electricity danced over the redeemed's body, its runes flared, trying to absorb the magic, but were quickly overwhelmed.

Smoke rolled from the eye slits of its helmet, and the stench of lyrium and burned flesh filled the air.

The Queen tossed the burnt corpse over her back; it came down in the swamp…never to be seen again.

Solona, no longer under attack managed to cast a healing spell, not enough to repair all the damage, but enough to get herself back in the fight.

She thanked the Maker that these Redeemed had not used mage's bane this time.

Blackmarsh was one of the places that a person did not want to be powerless.

She glared at the dragon.

"Thanks," she said, "but we still have to take you down."

The dragon roared a challenge.

Solona raised her hands; she spoke words of great power.

The mage rained magical fire down on the creature.

IOI

Maiwen and Anders had withdrawn.

They were checking for anymore assassins hiding in the brush. The one Maiwen had killed had dissolved after death, the lyrium and magic in the armor consuming the body.

_A perfect assassin,_ Maiwen mused, _leaves no trace to be studied._

"Lovely first date huh?" Anders asked her.

She blushed slightly.

"Is that what this is?" she asked.

"Well…it is something," he agreed, "Personally I would prefer more soft music and wine to assassins and dragons."

She had to agree with him.

Anders had her so distracted…she almost tripped over the body, lying in the path.

"Oh," she cried out.

Anders leaned down.

It was Stroud.

The former apostate leaned down, checking for any sign of life.

"I guess we know what happened to our rear guard," he said with distaste.

Maiwen felt a surge of anger; Stroud had been stabbed, cowardly in the back!

**Who would dare?!**

She feared they might never find out.

She looked over Anders shoulder, hoping to see any sign of life.

She saw none.

"Is…is he?"

Anders checked him. Some of the tension left his jaw.

"He is alive…barely," Anders sighed.

"Praise Andraste," Maiwen gasped.

Anders poured healing magic into the injured warden, he…he had lost a lot of blood. He would likely be very weak for a while, but he might just recover.

Stroud groaned and opened his eyes.

"Assassins," he spat, "They…they attacked…"

"We dealt with them senior warden," Maiwen said quietly, "What happened? Did they do this to you?"

Stroud shook his head.

"Attacked…from behind…did not see…"

The man fell back into unconsciousness.

Anders cursed.

They had found no trace of a third assassin.

That left them with a very, very uncomfortable question.

If those assassins had not attacked Stroud…

Then who did?

IOI

The queen fell.

The dragon had been overwhelmed; two warden units were too much for the beast.

A feral roar split the darkness, the dragon collapsed; lightning ignited the dead trees around the old tower.

The Queen of Blackmarsh was dead…this time…truly dead.

Lightning cracked as the spectral dragon dissipated, its spirit finally freed from the power of the late Baroness.

Solona looked around, there were several serious injuries. Sigrun had suffered some burns. Nathaniel had been caught by the dragon's tail; he had likely broken several ribs.

Velanna fluttered around him, calling him a fool for not ducking, but also gently tending his wounds.

Solona smiled, she had done much the same thing when Alistair had been injured.

The elf hid her feelings well, but they showed through more every day.

Nathaniel had clearly caught her eye.

Solona limped over to where Stroud lay. He was unconscious again, that was unfortunate, she wanted to know who had let those redeemed slip past him.

"No trace of anymore of those…things, Commander," Maiwen reported.

"There won't be," Solona informed her, "They sent only two, next time…there will be four."

Anders looked at her like she had grown a second head, she…she knew what these assassins were?

"How do you know that?" Anders asked.

Solona frowned.

"My brother warned me, that is how the hunters of Aeonar work."

"Bloody Templars," Anders growled.

Maiwen looked up at the injured.

She spotted Rolan.

The warrior's eyes narrowed.

"Speaking of Templars," she said coldly.

Solona glanced over as well; the former Templar was tending to one of the wounded. He had fought well against the beast…

Had he been the one who had betrayed them?

Maiwen and Anders seemed to think so.

"We should take him into custody," Maiwen said, "Make sure…"

"No."

Anders was shocked.

"Commander…Lona…he just…"

"We don't know that," she said.

"Commander," Maiwen said, "If he did this…"

""Don't go there," Solona ordered her.

"But Commander," Anders said.

"No buts, Anders," she said, "We can't start blaming Rolan needlessly."

"What if he is guilty?" Maiwen whispered, "What if he did this to Stroud?"

Solona did not want to think about that; Rolan was a warden now, bound to their blood. If he had betrayed them…

She would have to do something about that…something permanent, and lethal.

The warden mage had no desire to kill a fellow warden. How did the wardens even deal with something like this?

She would need to think carefully on this…

Very carefully.

"If he is guilty, then I will deal with him personally, don't approach him, say nothing, and let me deal with this. That is my order…I expect you both to carry it out."

Neither warrior nor mage looked pleased with this, but they had both learned to trust Solona's judgment.

They would obey.

Solona sent Anders to check on Sigrun, and Maiwen to see what she could do to prepare to move the wounded. She made her way over to where the first redeemed had died; only ashes remained to mark the creature's passing.

Solona glared at the ash covered ground.

Two had fallen, next they would send four, then eight, then sixteen.

They would come, and keep coming, until she lay dead.

She realized that she could not hold out forever against these things.

She needed to come up with a plan.

The next time the redeemed paid her a visit, she would need to be ready.

As she started to walk away, something caught her eye; at first she thought it a simple branch from a fallen tree, or perhaps a timber from the ruin around her.

It was a piece of dragonbone, part of the Queen herself. Solona's blood had fallen on it when the redeemed had attacked her; the blood had fused with ancient bone.

Magic swirled around it, giving it an unnatural glow.

She retrieved it, the magics that had sustained the creature's spirit all these years had saturated the skeleton, and now her own blood had been added.

Something new had come out of that union, something she wanted to study.

She would take the bone shard with her.

Perhaps, she would fine some useful purpose for it.

IOI

The wardens made their way out of the Blackmarsh. Solona led the way. The mage Siobhan had temporarily assumed command of Stroud's group, but it was mostly for show.

Her primary duty now was keeping the wounded alive.

Twelve had been injured, including two of the Ferelden Wardens. They had been fortunate though, no one had been killed in battle with the dragon, or the assassins.

Rolan realized that this was unacceptable.

He said nothing as he rode near Nathaniel, who watched him like a bird of prey.

Solona had told them what the assassins were, and more than a few of his brothers and sisters believed that he had something to do with the attack.

They were right of course, but still…it did not make it any less frustrating,

He knew what the wardens would do to him if they found out what had happened!

It wasn't right!

The Knight-Commanders were the true defenders of Thedas; they had endorsed the plan to remove Solona Amell from the world. Yet, she still lived, had the Maker forsaken them?

What demon was keeping the warden commander alive?

Rolan knew that he would not be able to act again anytime soon. He would have to wait until things cooled off.

The Maker moved in mysterious ways they said, perhaps this was a test of patience for the chantry.

Solona Amell would die.

Rolan did not doubt that.

It was the will of the Maker.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Two Outcasts**

The wardens made their way slowly back to the Keep.

Solona's mind was awhirl with questions and anxieties. She…she did not want to believe that a fellow warden would betray her. Rolan had proven himself in battle many times; he had passed the joining for Andraste's sake.

After going through something like that, she hoped such a person could be trusted.

Maiwen and Anders were watching him now. She could not refuse the two that. She intended to have words with Rolan upon their return to the Vigil. If he had not aided those Redeemed, he needed to show her that he could be trusted.

_If not…if…if he __**had **__aided them…_

Solona did not want to think about that, such thoughts led to a very dark place.

That was a place that would be very**, VERY** bad for Rolan.

For now she tried not to let it eat at her, they still had a ways to go before they reached the safety of the keep. Despite her best effort, Amaranthine was still a dangerous place to live.

She recognized the fact that the roads out here were not the safest. A small patrol left the Vigil everyday sure, but it could still be treacherous. The bulk of her army was spread out defending the farmlands of Amaranthine against darkspawn and raiders.

She wished that she had more troops to spare, but the way things were….

She called her fellow's to a halt, there was a wagon stopped in the middle of the road.

Solona's brow furrowed, was this some travelers in trouble, or another attempt at ambush?

Velanna rode up beside her, the Dalish looked a little sad, her elven ears twitched.

"It is an aravel," she said, "A land ship of my people."

Solona smiled, she considered the Dalish to be allies, they fought with the wardens against the Blight, but they could be very stand-offish, around outsiders.

_She was grateful Velanna was here._

She ordered the others to stay back, only Velanna and Nathaniel would accompany her. She hoped that these Dalish would remember the Grey Wardens as friends.

They approached the Dalish cautiously; a single hunter came out to meet with them. Solona held up her hands, she wanted it clear that she meant them no harm.

"I am Warden Commander Solona Amell," she called out, "I welcome you to the lands I hold in stewardship. Let it be known that the Dalish have friends here."

The hunter gave her a surprised look, but it quickly turned into a smile.

"Andaran atish'an Warden Commander," the hunter called back, "We shall not remain in your lands for long, we are on our way south to the lands promised by your King Alistair."

Solona nodded, she was pleased to see that at least some of the Dalish were taking Alistair's offer of lands of their own seriously. She had yet to speak with Keeper Lanaya about how well the settlement was going. There was still much work to be done if the lands around Ostagar could be made livable again.

The Dalish were a strong people, if anyone could do it, she suspected that it would be them.

"It is an honor to meet you Commander," The hunter continued, "We have heard much…"

He paused when his eyes fell on Velanna, his bearing became cold.

"Velanna," he said with no small amount of surprise.

"Marren," she responded coldly.

The hunter shifted nervously, "It…it is surprising to see you again," he continued, "And travelling with humans as well."

Velanna snorted.

"The irony is not lost on me either, clan mate."

"**We** are not your clan Velanna;" Marren responded coldly, "Keeper Ilshae banished you and your followers. Your betrayal broke her heart."

Solona turned to her fellow warden, what was this now?

"Velanna, I thought your clan had all been destroyed?" she asked.

"Destroyed?" Marren's ears drooped at the news of his clan mates ends.

Velanna ignored his reaction.

"They were my followers, not my entire clan," the Dalish warden explained.

"Velanna turned against our Keeper," Marren informed Solona, "When she encouraged others to do the same we banished her. Tell me Velanna, was Seranni killed as well? Did your madness lead to her death?"

At the mention of her sister, Velanna tensed, she should not have been surprised though, Marren had always had a crush on Seranni.

"Seranni was captured by the darkspawn," Solona informed the hunter. "Velanna has joined our order to try to rescue her, and avenge your people."

Marren glared at Velanna, clearly blaming her for the loss of her sister.

"She should have listened to the Keeper," he growled, "Ilshae was right about you. You were poison to our clan. Now all that followed you are dead, a pity that you did not join them."

Velanna's temper flared at the hunter's accusations.

"I'm sure that Ilshae will sleep better knowing that she was right," the Dalish Warden snorted, "She always enjoyed lording such things over me."

Her retort cut the young hunter, but he did not let it stop him from telling the arrogant outcast the truth.

"Ilshae is with the gods now, Velanna," his voice turned colder, "She loved you like a daughter, and you betrayed her. She is beyond your arrogant jibes now."

Velanna's face fell. Ilshae…was dead? She had always been so strong, it seemed impossible that she had…

"You have no clan now," he spat, "Ilshae might have forgiven you if you had asked, but now she is gone. You are forever barred from the people, exiled and alone. May the Creators have pity on you for what you have done, for we shall not!"

Each word was like a lash against her flesh, Velanna shuddered.

Even Solona felt sorry for her.

Nathaniel grumbled, his hand drifted towards his daggers.

_How dare the arrogant little…_

Velanna's words stopped him.

"Marren," her voice cracked, she had argued with the Keeper, but never had she wished her dead, "I…I am sorry, I don't…"

"It does not matter anymore," the hunter said dismissing her, "Safe travels on your journey Velanna, may you find everything you deserve."

The Dalish moved the aravel out of the way of the warden riders. They stepped off the road, and waited for the wardens to pass by.

They refused to even look at their warden sister as she passed.

The Dalish stood rod straight in her saddle, trying to ignore them as she passed by.

She could not hide from Marren's words however.

_Betrayer._

_Arrogant._

_Poison to our clan._

_Exile._

_Alone._

She tried to hide it, but nothing could take away the pain caused by Marren's words…

…And the scars on her heart.

IOI

Nathaniel stayed close to the Dalish, he could not take his eyes off of her, she looked beaten. She tried to hide it, but he could see how her ears drooped, how her bearing seemed more brittle than before.

Did she blame herself as much as her fellows did?

He had wanted to throttle the hunter for saying all those hurtful things, but he remembered how Velanna was when they had found her. How she had attacked those merchants in the Wending Wood without pity. How she had killed all because she refused to believe anything but her own hatred.

In his heart he believed that she had changed, no matter what some Dalish hunter said.

He…he intended to speak with her when they returned to the keep.

He wanted her to know that she was part of their lives now, that she had people that still cared for her…

That he…he still cared about her.

He needed to tell her these things.

He needed to remind her, that she was not alone.

IOI

She vanished shortly after they returned to the Vigil.

With the excitement of everything that had happened, the assassins, the spectral dragon, and the caring for the wounded, it was easy for the Dalish to disappear.

Nathaniel did not intend to let her hide for long, she…she should not be alone…

Not after what she had heard.

He knew what it was to be hated and reviled! His Father's actions had tainted the name of their family. He had returned to Ferelden alone, no family, no fortune…nothing.

In the wardens he had found something he had needed. He found purpose, a life…

He found that he was not alone, and…neither was she.

He needed to let her know that, but…duty had to come first.

He tended to his duties as Solona's Lieutenant, but kept an eye out for their Dalish sister. It was just after night fall when he was finally able to slip away.

He…he could not leave her alone right now. There was no telling what she might do.

Nathaniel searched for almost an hour, he finally found her in a dark corner of the library. Before he sat dozens of pages of vellum. He had seen her collecting them for quite a while now. Since he had given her the empty ledger.

In these pages were the stories she had been collecting. Accounts of both her own people and the elves of the cities, the stories that Velanna had hoped to unify the elves with one day.

She ran a finger over the pages. Her shoulders shook slightly, she sniffled.

He could not believe it…

Velanna, his hard stubborn lady…was…she was actually crying.

His heart broke, he wanted to take her into his arms, to comfort her, to take away her pain.

"Milady?" he asked.

She wiped at her face, trying to hide the offending tears. She snorted angrily.

""Abalas," she croaked, "I…I did not mean to disturb you, lieutenant."

The coldness in her voice shocked him.

"You are not disturbing me, Milady," he said, "What are you doing back here? It is getting late."

"I've been trying to decide what to do with these," she said pointing at the stories she had collected. I have come to understand that my people have no desire for them. I suspect it would be best if they be burned."

"Velanna," he was shocked, she…she had been collecting these stories with such care…

He could not believe that she would just destroy something that meant so much to her!

"I know what that hunter said hurt you," he said trying to reason with her, "but that does not mean you should just give up on…"

"This has been a waste of my time," she interrupted him, she picked up the first of her stories, "best that it is just done."

Fire crackled in her hand.

The story began to burn.

He snatched it from her grip, he threw it down, and stomped on it, dousing the flames.

Her eyes flared with magic.

**She was furious!**

"You have no right!" she snarled.

Now he was getting angry, he had heard enough of her self-pity, and self-destructive behavior.

"**I will not sit back and watch you destroy something that means so much to you!"**

"**IT MEANS NOTHING!"** she howled, angry tears flowed freely down her face, "**My people would never accept these. They would know that I collected them and burn them all anyway."**

"You don't know that," he said.

"You heard Marren," she sobbed, "My clan hates me! I'm an exile, reviled and forgotten! I had hoped that these stories would help my people think better of me. That they would see that the elvhen are more than what we have lost. I…I was wrong Nathaniel…**I was so wrong!"**

The use of his name shocked him, normally he was either Lieutenant, shem, or human to her.

He…he liked the sound of his name coming from her mouth.

"Velanna," he sighed heavily, "I…I don't know what the future has in store for you, how your people will remember you when you are gone. I do know that you are not alone."

She whimpered, what was he talking about?

"But…my people…"

"You are not just a Dalish anymore," he reminded her, "You are a Grey Warden. You are a part of us, part of our clan. We care about you, I…I care about you. You…you are not alone."

She stood there, unable to speak, unable to move.

Nathaniel had done it, he had poured his heart out to her. Let her finally know how he felt. For the first time since he had returned from the free marches. He had opened his heart fully to someone.

Would she reject him? It was possible, she…she really did not like humans, but the point is that he had found the courage to do this.

Nothing could take that away.

He looked into those beautiful tortured eyes of her, her lip quivered, she held herself, she was actually trembling.

"You are not alone, Milady," he repeated, "You…you have… me."

Something in her broke, she let out a pained gasp.

She fell into his arms, she whimpered softly as he held her.

He could not let her go.

He would not let her go!

"Nathaniel," she sobbed, "Oh Nathaniel."

"I'm here," he purred, "I'm here for you."

Lost in the moment, he did something he probably should not have, she would likely be very angry with him for doing it.

He kissed her forehead.

She tensed, she looked up into his eyes.

"Nathaniel," she whispered, "What are you…"

He kissed her nose.

She shivered.

"What…are…"

Their lips met.

The first kiss was shy, explorative, the next had more heat, more passion.

Velanna wrapped her arms around his neck.

They kissed deeply, the heat burning away all pain, all fear.

Nathaniel gasped as they separated.

Velanna watched him, her eyes were that of a hungry lioness.

She pushed him up against one of the bookcases.

She kissed him fiercely.

"Emma lath," she whimpered, "Ma vhenan."

He did not know these words, he had never heard her say them before…

…But…he found that he liked them.

He picked her up like she weighed nothing. He carried her out of the library. Twice they had to duck into a dark alcove to hide from one of the guards. Velanna giggled, she kissed his neck playfully.

She was making it very hard…very difficult to think.

They finally arrived back in his quarters. He remembered the first time she had come in here, She had flung many snide remarks about him, and his views on joining the order. He had made a comment about her ears, and she had fled.

She would not flee tonight.

He would not let her.

They kissed deeply, she moaned, lost in the flames of her desire. She held up first one leg and then the other, letting him remove her boots. His fingers lingered over the warm skin of her thighs.

She groaned leaning against him.

She was doing her best to help him out of his armor, but…

Creators! Why were there so many buttons and straps?!

Annoying!

Frustrating!

Finally she had him bare chested, she growled excitedly, kissing his neck.

He reached down, removing her deer skin robes, her animal fur scarf.

She stood before him in all her glory.

He pulled her to him, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He carried her to the bed.

"Emma lath," she whimpered, "My Emma lath."

He undid the bun holding up her hair, long blonde tresses fell to the small of her back.

_Maker's breath she __**was**__ beautiful._

They gave themselves to each other that night, not once…but twice.

_For him…this was long overdue._

He…he had wanted this …wanted her…for so very long!

For her, this was a surrender of sorts, it had been hard, she was Dalish, she had sworn long ago never to submit.

With him however, she felt safe…she felt needed.

_She…was not alone._


	30. Consequences

**Chapter 30: Consequences**

_She could not stop smiling. The sun crept over the walls of Vigil's Keep and she could not stop smiling._

Maiwen knew that this was stupid; here she was wandering around the keep, with her hair down, and in a dress for Maker's sake! She was surprised none of the guards tried to arrest her. She looked nothing like herself right now. Few had ever seen her out of her armor, even fewer still without her helmet.

Let them stop me, she thought; let them realize that they have stopped a Grey Warden and not just some girl wandering the grounds.

She could not careless if they stopped her. She was happy!

She and Anders had spent the night together. Nothing had happened of course, but that was all right, they were still getting to know one another. No they had had a small picnic atop one of the Keep's towers. Anders had poured the wine while they sat up and talked all night.

He had kissed her before he went crawling off to his bed. It was chaste, but enough to peak her curiosity.

She found herself imagining the next one, the more passionate one…

The one that would set them both on fire!

They had both been off duty today, otherwise they would likely both be exhausted, and up sleeping during their duties. She had few hours to sleep before she reported to Solona.

The commander asked her to stand with her this afternoon. She needed a warrior she could trust.

Maiwen's good mood faded slightly.

Solona intended to confront Rolan; she wanted to ask him about those assassins.

She still did not believe that it was coincidence that those Redeemed assassins just happened to be waiting in Blackmarsh for them. She was not the type of woman who believed in coincidence.

She did not expect the arrogant bastard to confess, but if he tried anything, if he even laid a finger on the commander.

Maiwen would make sure that it was the last thing he ever did.

She had arrived at her room, and was just about to open the door.

Roots shot from the room behind her.

Maiwen gasped as she was dragged into the opposite room, she struggled, reaching for her belt, where her mace usually hung.

Unfortunately she was not in her armor; her mace was sitting near her bed.

She cursed; this taught her to go out unarmed.

No sooner had the door closed than the roots faded, turned to ash, like they had never existed.

Like they had been summoned…

…by magic.

"Maiwen," a scared voice mewed.

She spun her eyes cold and angry.

"Damn it, Velanna," she growled, "What in Andraste's name were you thinking?"

The elf flinched.

"I…I need to speak with you," the Dalish said nervously, "It is private and personal."

"So you grab me and hall me in here like a sack of flour?" she said indignantly, "Did you not think to ask? I would…"

That is when the female knight finally got a good look at the Dalish.

She looked scared, her hair was down, and she was shaking.

That gave Maiwen pause.

Velanna was not scared of anything or anyone.

"I…I have done something very foolish," the elf whimpered, "I…I need your advice."

All anger fled from Maiwen, concern took center stage in her mind.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

The dalish let out a shuddering breath.

She had needed to talk, and Maiwen would be discreet, at least she hoped the human would.

She had been…

Another shudder went through Velanna.

She needed to do this; she could not back out now.

She told Maiwen what happened.

IOI

The female knight frowned, she…she did not really see what the elf's problem was.

If anything she was proud of her.

Velanna, you hound, she thought suppressing a smirk.

She had bagged the lieutenant.

Not bad at all.

"So…um…he…he did not force himself on you did he?" she asked the elf.

"Of course not," Velanna actually sounded offended at the idea, "Nathaniel is a good man, he would never…"

"So, you went to his bed willingly?"

"Yes, but…"

"And you are not angry at him?"

"Of course, not but…"

Maiwen threw up her hands.

"I do not see what the problem is?" she said.

"This is a problem," Velanna hissed, "A BIG PROBLEM that is what I'm trying to say!"

"Can I ask why you are getting so upset about this?" Maiwen repeated, "People go to bed with each other all the time. No one is going to hang you for having a one-nighter with the Lieutenant."

Velanna shook her head, she should have known better than to ask a shem for help.

"You do not know my people," Velanna growled, "You do not know what this means."

"Then explain it to me," she said, "No judgments, I simply want to know."

The Dalish sighed, she would have to trust, and her people were no longer open to her.

She had to tell someone.

She sighed.

"We are not like you," she began, "For the people, bonding is something solemn, it is not treated as…as…recreation."

"So your people take sex seriously, I follow."

"It is not just…just sex," Velanna growled, "It is what happens after a Dalish woman agrees to bond. It is one of our most sacred rites."

_Rite?_ Maiwen still did not understand; _she did not see why Velanna was so upset._

The Dalish sighed, it seemed that she would just have to come out and say it.

"I have bonded with Nathaniel," the elf repeated, "That is not just physical, by agreeing to share myself with him, we are now one. Do you not understand, Maiwen?"

The human shook her head.

Velanna rolled her eyes.

_Creators save me!_

"I am Nathaniel's now," she growled, "By taking me to bed; he took me as his… forever. By Dalish law….We…we are…we are married!"

Maiwen's jaw dropped open.

_Oh….just…OH!_

Suddenly her good mood and her wonderful night with Anders seemed very far away.

Now, she could see Velanna's problem, and there was a bigger one on the horizon.

How was she going to tell Nathaniel, and what would he do when he heard?

IOI

Solona sat in the throne room; she was dressed in plain white robes for this meeting, a simple white wood staff rested in her lap. She wanted to appear unthreatening for this meeting.

Not that she was foolish enough to face him without assurance.

Maiwen stood in the corner, fully armed and armored.

If this went bad, it would fall to the knight to make sure Rolan did not escape.

She hoped that it would not come to that, Rolan was a fellow warden. He was one of her brothers, now. The taint in their blood was a stronger than any chain.

She did not want to believe that he would betray her, even though she acknowledged the possibility.

Her fingers gripped the armrests on the throne. She had dismissed Garevel, Varel, and Mistress Woolsey for this meeting. This was warden business; she intended to handle it herself.

Valora informed her that Rolan had arrived, Solona nodded to Maiwen who faded into the shadows.

Valora opened the door admitting the young Templar; he did not seem the least business nervous over his summoning.

She made mental note of that.

He either had not been a part of the plot to kill her, or felt no remorse.

The latter was disturbing to say the least.

She smiled pleasantly at him.

"Hello Rolan," she said warmly, "Please come in."

He approached the throne, his eyes bland.

"Is there something you require commander?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask you about the assassins that attack us, those redeemed creatures."

"I don't know what to say commander," he shrugged, "they tried to kill us, they failed, end of story."

If only it was, she thought.

She rose from her chair, her staff clicked on the floor as she approached him.

She stood almost eye to eye with the Templar.

He did not even flinch.

"Do I frighten you Ser Rolan? She asked.

"No, Commander," he replied.

"Am I so threatening?"

"No, Commander."

"If I do not inspire fear, and I am not threatening, why is the chantry trying to kill me?"

"I don't think they are Commander," he said, "Perhaps the mage who told you about these…redeemed lied to you. Perhaps they have nothing to do with the chantry?"

"The one who told me had no reason to lie," she told him.

"No reason that you can think of," he offered.

Solona tensed, she was starting to grow aggravated, but maybe that was the point.

Maybe Rolan wanted her to do something drastic here.

She sighed, heavily.

"Rolan, I must ask for your most solemn vow. I need you to stand before me and swear on Andraste's name that you had nothing to do with the assassins in Blackmarsh. Remember that you have sworn an oath to both me and the Grey Wardens. I cannot afford to have traitors in my ranks. This is the one and only chance I will give you. If you did have anything to do with the attack on me, if you have been lying, then you are free to leave the Vigil and return to the Templar order, there will be no consequences for your actions if you leave now," she paused, let him consider what she had said, "The vows of secrecy that you have given to us still stand however. I would be very cross with you if you break them, you would not like that."

"She gave him a hard look.

"As I said, this is your only chance, if you stay, I expect your loyalty, if I find out otherwise, you will wish for a quick and painless death. Do I make myself clear warden?"

She held him under her hardest looks, to his benefit; he did not flinch a bit.

She awaited his answer.

IOI

Rolan nodded, her candor surprised him. He had expected this to be an execution.

It seemed that the mage was far more cunning than he had given her credit for.

She was of course mistaken.

_What he had done in Blackmarsh had not been treason; it had been the will of the Maker. He had done it for both the Templars and the Grey Wardens._

Solona Amell was a danger to all of Thedas. She was becoming a rallying cry for the circles, a symbol of resistance.

If she was not removed, the whole thing could catch fire. The chantry and everything in it could be set ablaze.

He would die before he let that happen.

"I wish to remain Commander," he said solemnly, "I swear on the name of the Maker that I will do nothing to harm the order. My every action, shall be for the benefit of our order, I serve you, in all things."

This was not a lie either. Rolan believed that Solona was a good woman, but the mages she inspired were not, for the good of everyone she had to be eliminated.

He would be unable to act himself of course; he had given his vow and his word.

But that did not mean he would stand in the way of others when the time came.

They would deal with the mage, and then everything could go back to the way it was supposed to.

Solona nodded, it appeared that she had accepted his offer.

"Will that be all, Ser?" he asked.

She motioned to the door, dismissing him.

He left her presence, surprised that he still lived.

A small frown tugged at his lips, he would be sad, when she died, she was not a bad person, for a mage.

_He needed to focus on the greater good._

_That was all that was left for him now._

He hoped that one day Solona would understand that she would forgive him after she had gone to the Maker's side.

_It was for the best._

IOI

Solona sat back in her throne and sighed heavily.

Maiwen emerged frowning.

"Do you believe him?" she asked the knight.

"No," she admitted, "I think he was avoiding answering your questions, and I think that we should eliminate him before he feels brave enough to try and hurt you again."

Solona steepled her hands in front of her…thinking, slowly, she came to a decision.

"Let him live for now," she said, "But watch him close, if he is a spy, then I would rather have him where we can see him. If he was to die now, the chantry or Templars might send someone more subtle."

Maiwen gave her a stern look.

"So we do nothing?" the knight asked.

"No, we watch and we wait," the Commander replied, "There is an old saying Maiwen, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

Maiwen nodded, she did not like it, but she agreed.

They would watch Rolan; his days of privacy in the keep were over.

If he betrayed them, if they caught him in betrayal, he would be dealt with.

It was the easy way to do things.

And far more easy then what Velanna and Nathaniel were about to face.

The Dalish had asked her not to tell anyone, she…she wanted to be the one to tell Nathaniel herself.

Maiwen shook her head.

She hoped that the Lieutenant was ready.


End file.
